Bleach One Shot Collection!
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: This is just a bunch of One Shots I've thought about in my head, and I decided to pen them down! This collection includes: Ichigo, Toshiro, Aizen, Shinji, Grimmjow, Kensei, Urahara, Starrk and Ukitake! All the characters have their own OC pairing. Sorry if you don't like OC's. Read and Message! :)
1. Ichigo Kurosaki

**A/N: This whole One Shot is in Ichi's POV. And Ichigo DOES NOT BELONG TO ME (Unfortunately) he belongs to Tite Kubo-san. :) Only my OC, Misaki Otonashi belongs to me and me only! © Read and Review! :)**

**Scenes  
****Ichigo Kurosaki One Shot**

My name is Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm a substitute soul reaper. From the uncanny events that occurred in my life, I was sure that a lot of people would recognize me. By my name or by my hair, or even (if I'm lucky) by my achievements. I made a lot of friends and enemies along the way, and saved probably a million lives. I was satisfied with my life, I was sure of that. Of course, all that counted in making my life as thrilling as it was, but there were 4 scenes in my life, which I could never compare to any of the rest. Even if it were only four, those were very important memories, without which I couldn't be myself. All those scenes with one person. Four scenes with that same person, the person I can never live without. The person I call my other half, soul mate. And I would go to any lengths or boundaries in keeping that one person safe, for that person always reminded me that even love, was a vital feeling in a person's life. Even if that person spent half of his life away from them, doing the exact opposite of 'love'.

**Scene 1 – **

**I sighed. Another boring day at school. Oh yeah, I was a substitute soul reaper, I almost forgot. If Rukia wasn't living in my closet and I didn't have an annoying talking stuffed bear, I would've forgotten completely. Yuzu yelled that breakfast was ready, and after getting ready, I went down quickly, trying to avoid that irritating excuse of a father, and get the breakfast up stairs so even Rukia could eat. Damn! Sometimes I wished Rukia had a place of her own! This secrecy is a pain in the ass! As soon as I opened the door, I heard my dad yell, "Good morning Ichigo!" exaggerating the 'morning' word as much as possible. I've got to admit, my dad was fast, and he landed on my stomach, breaking down the door to my room. Rukia was still inside so he couldn't see her. "Is that anyway to greet your son in the morning!" I yelled, and pushed him aggressively away. I groaned as I took the plate upstairs, and began thinking what so called 'adventures' lay in store for me that day.**

**Rukia scurried away to school from my window, so I had to walk alone. I didn't mind exactly, I liked the serenity of loneliness at times. I saw Orihime, not too far from where I was walking, and I thought to myself, 'There goes my solitude. Oh well'. I yelled out to her, startling the poor girl. She was too fragile at times, it was awkward. And I didn't want to remind myself of the types of food she offered to me. I 'bleh'ed internally. After reaching school, I saw Rukia inside the classroom talking or should I say, 'pretending to be Miss Goody-two-shoes' with Keigo and Mizuiro. I went up to my desk and again, "Ichigo!" Keigo yelled, as if he saw me after a decade. I effortlessly pushed him away, and he faked tears. I sighed. The day was too boring. I wished for something, anything, different to happen to me that day. **

**Just a minute after the teacher entered the classroom, Rukia's soul pager indicated to her there was a hollow nearby. Damn…was this some sort of answer to my prayers? Rukia signaled to me that she'll be outside school, I nodded as she left the classroom faking that bathroom lie as a lame excuse, and I did the same and ran outside as quick as possible. I think I must've been running blindly, because I bumped into someone. Damn! This is just what I needed! Someone to slow me down, when there was a hollow attack! I was furious! Whoever this person was I was gonna- Then I took a look at the person, girl. 'Oh wow' I thought to myself, before mentally slapping my forehead. My heart rate accelerated, and my face grew warmer, I didn't understand what was happening to me. What effect did this girl have on me? I should listen secretly to Keigo's rants on teenage crushes the next time he talks about it. Could you crush on someone you saw a moment ago? "Owie…" the girl said. I gazed at her, and was well…how should I put this? I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her hair was of a different shade of scarlet, more like, a fire brick color. And her eyes, were a beautiful shade of green, shamrock green to be specific. And her face was slightly flushed and she looked up at me with an almost pained look. "I-I'm sorry, I should've…well…" I was saying and I couldn't complete whatever I wanted to say. It was as if a lump was stuck in my throat, and no matter how hard I swallowed it wouldn't go. I got up and pulled her up, gently. "No its okay, I was in a hurry too. I don't want to keep you, you were busy with something weren't you?" The girl said, I nodded. Her voice was angelic. I snapped out of my thoughts. 'This is not you Ichigo! Snap out of it damn it!' I yelled at myself internally. "Well then, bye! I'm late to class as it is." She smiled at me. I waved and smiled back, and ran out as quick as possible to Rukia. And, from that day on, whenever I thought of red or green, it reminded me of her.**

**Scene 2 – **

**Exams. I hated them. More than the day of the exams, I hated the day before the exams were gonna start. Everyone panicking, bragging about the big day, or how they haven't prepared at all, or go bully nerds or even do the same thing I was doing right now. Stuck in the library with Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime and Tatsuki. I was forced to stay. And among our group, only Orihime and Tatsuki were studying earnestly. Keigo hit on girls who were nearby or entered the library, getting around five warnings every time he did that. Mizuiro was texting, as usual. Chad was staring at a book. And I was just sitting there, laying my head on the table. I couldn't study the day before the exam, it was too exasperating. And I was trying to get some sleep, but thanks to what happened next, I couldn't. **

**"Misaki!" Keigo yelled. Yes, he yelled, in the library. The librarian was pissed, and this Misaki girl, I turned to look at her. My jaw dropped. It was ****_her_****! The red-green girl! I didn't know her name, so I named her after her hair and eye color. She looked startled, and shocked to see Keigo, and her gaze shifted to me. She smiled that gorgeous smile, and my heart rate increased again, bringing color to my face. Tatsuki hit Keigo as hard as possible and Orihime apologized to the librarian, who adamantly insisted that Keigo left the library. Her name was Misaki? So close to my mother's name. Now my insides were under turmoil. Around this girl, I wasn't myself, and I wasn't a soft person. Definitely not. But this girl- she made me feel very weird. "Keigo! You ass! What is wrong with you!? Why are you yelling at Misaki like that?" Tatsuki whispered/yelled. Wait a minute! She too knew Misaki? How? "Hi Misa!" Orihime waved at her. Misaki smiled. "Hey guys! Hi Sado! Hey Tatsuki! Hi Mizuiro!" She waved. "You should come and study with us!" Tatsuki said, kindly, which was unusual for her. "Hey! You forgot me Misa darling!" Keigo said and advanced toward the girl, "Um…hi Keigo." I quickly caught hold of Keigo and brought him to his seat. "How do you all know her?" I whispered to Chad, as she sat down next to Orihime. "She's a new transfer." That explains our first meeting. She was running to my class. And till now, I never even noticed her! I felt like a jerk. "I think I never got to introduce myself, I'm Misaki Otonashi. Glad to meet you." She extended her hand to me. I looked at her face, her smile, and my face heated up. I shook her hand, and "Ichigo Kurosaki." I said. "Misa I was wondering if you'd like to hang out after the exams, with me!" Keigo said. This infuriated me. "Um…I'm sorry but, no." That was a very straight answer. "You're mean Misa!" Keigo yelled, causing the librarian to privately escort him out. Misaki giggled. I smirked to myself. **

**Tatsuki was going to her house with Orihime to study some more, and Chad left a while back when I didn't even realize. I had to walk with Misaki. "So you're a transfer?" That was lame! Of course she was a transfer! What was wrong with me? "Yes. I actually come from Osaka. My dad got a job transfer here, so we were forced to move." "Oh, um…do you like it here?" I asked. "No." My heart dropped, and I looked at her face. "I love it here. Not just like." She said, smiling up at me. My heart warmed, I smiled back at her. Then we spoke about random things. She remembered our first meeting. I told her about my sisters, and my annoying dad, and the clinic we ran. She told me about her younger brother and his fascination for video games, her father and how he loves cooking. "Your mother?" We asked each other at the same time. Our eyes widened. That answer was enough. **

**"Your name means strawberry." She said. I groaned. 'Great. Now she's gonna make fun of me, and I can't argue back at her because of my stupid hormones.' I thought. "Don't worry, if you think I'm gonna make fun of you, I'm not. I actually like strawberries. They're my favorite fruit." She said, looking down at the ground as she walked. Her red hair, failing to hide that blush on her cheeks. I grinned, like an idiot. From that day on, even when I thought of strawberries, it reminded me of her.**

**Scene 3 –**

**It had definitely been a very hectic period of time for me. My trip to the soul society to save Rukia, the fact that I had missed a few classes of school afterward thanks to the bounts. My teachers were furious. Just what I needed! Another headache. That wasn't the only thing bothering me. My inner hollow caused a lot of commotion when my anger flared. I have got to learn to control it, no matter what it takes. But my teachers weren't cooperating. What was more frustrating was, since that four-eyed blabbermouth Uryu was on top of the class, and just because Orihime was a quiet girl, and Chad was someone who according to the teachers 'never got in trouble', they were off the hook! So the one that stupid teacher decided to give a complete notebook of science assignment was – me! I had to write a whole book of whatever nonsense in just one week! And with my duties as a soul reaper, I was never going to pull this off! Can my life get any worse?!**

**"And Mr. Kurosaki, you will not refer the library for the information. You will write on your own." The teacher said. Unfortunately, it can.**

**"What! And how will I write without any information?" I yelled back at her. Yelling back at a teacher, not a good idea. Don't ever do it. Ever.**

**I was walking out of class to eat lunch when I heard someone calling out my name. I turned to see Misaki. "Hi Ichigo. Some fuss huh back in class…" She said. I frowned in agreement. Since several months had passed, I had gotten used to my unusual rise in heart beats around Misaki. I had also concluded the fact that I liked her. A crush. And right now, she sounded a little nervous. "Um… Misaki is something wrong?" I asked. She quickly looked up at me, her face as red as her hair. "Um, no! Well, I was just thinking, um… I needed a study partner, and since you have an assignment, I thought, we could well…do it together?" The last part came out like a question she wasn't sure she should've asked. This girl was willing to help me!? She was the topper next to Uryu! I would need her help, and I didn't know if she was saying study partner as an excuse just to help me. "You sure?" I asked, my voice barely a whisper. She nodded profusely. "Thanks Misaki. That's too kind of you. Really. But, I wouldn't want to trouble you. Seriously, um…if the teacher found out, you'll be in trouble. I think I can manage, I have two of the smartest sisters to help. Thanks Misaki. Really, but I'll be fine on my own." I tried assuring her. She smiled, but her eyes were said. My heart dropped, but she said, "Oh, that's alright! I'll ask Tatsuki or Orihime then." She scurried off quickly, and I was left there to mourn. **

**That evening I walked home alone. I couldn't stop thinking of how big of a jerk I was to Misaki. 'Maybe I should've accepted her help' I thought, but immediately shrugged. While she was in my room, and there was a hollow alert, what excuse could I give her? No, that was a risk I was not willing to take. When I reached home, I earnestly thought I'd do the assignment. But as I suspected, when I opened the book, 'hollow alert'. There was no way I'd complete the damn assignment. **

**Five days passed. I had to submit that damn assignment the very next day, and I hadn't written a word. The teacher was going to kill me. And the next day, when I was thinking about it, the teacher warned me about the assignment, I grunted. 'This was not going to go well.' I walked back home and I had a feeling someone was following me. I brushed if off, and kept walking. I reached home, too tired to move since we had p.e that day. An hour later, another hollow alert. That soul reaper badge that Jushiro gave me was indeed annoying. I had to face the consequences tomorrow in school. What was she going to do to me anyway? Humiliate me in front of the whole class? Let her try. Smack me on my head and take me to the principal's office? Been there, done that. There wasn't any other 'consequence' I could think of, so when I sneaked into my room, Karin knocked the door, entered, and gave me a book. **

**"Here, a girl dropped by telling me you dropped it. I asked her if I should wake you, she told me it wasn't necessary. And she left. Dinner in ten minutes" Karin gave me the book and left. I hadn't dropped anything. Had I? And this book didn't look like mine. When I opened it, it was an assignment. A science assignment. I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole book was written, and such neat handwriting! When I flipped through the pages, there was a small note. I opened it, it read-**

_I know you probably wouldn't have accepted this book if I gave it to you in person, so I came over to give it to one of your sisters. I don't want you to be punished, so I kind of wrote the assignment for you. That teacher is pushing you a little too hard, and I had to study anyway, so it was a benefit for me too! I don't know why you missed school so much, but if you don't want to tell me, it's fine. We all have secrets. Life isn't interesting without secrets, is it? :)_

_And I want you to submit this to the teacher tomorrow, or else…um…I'll call you strawberry forever! If you take it as a warning, then okay! A warning it is! He he… And you won't die if you accept help a little Ichigo :P _

_P.S – I was wondering why you never call me Misa. I want the answer tomorrow. Okay? That obviously isn't a secret, right?_

_From your friend, Misaki. :)_

**I grinned like a fool when I read her warning. Man, did I like this girl or what! I laughed and lay on my bed. Holding the book close. And the smileys she inserted in between, I could actually picture her smiling face when I read it. 'Why I don't call you Misa instead of Misaki? That's because I like Misaki better…' And from that day on, whenever I saw or thought of a smiley, it reminded me of her.**

**Scene 4 – **

**It was over. Sosuke Aizen was defeated and the whole showdown ended. And that wasn't the only thing that ended. My days as a soul reaper, was over as well. I still remembered the way Rukia faded away in front of me all those months ago. I didn't know what to feel, sad? Happy that the soul society and Karakura town was safe? I was confused. But, I realized that I had to move on. And that's what I was going to do. The 'ghostly' problems were over for good, and well, that didn't mean all my problems were over. School. Was a major pain in the ass! I realized higher the grades the more difficult the freaking tests were! Damn. The teachers as usual hated me, and I didn't understand how that nerd Uryu kept up, or how even Orihime kept up. Hell, even Chad kept up! I needed help, but I was certainly not going to ask anyone! I can do this! If I could beat Grimmjow, then these tests are nothing! Maybe I had just lost touch studying. Yeah, that's right! Lost touch. Hell, who am I kidding? I just was giving lame excuses to myself to make me feel better. Tests were going to start in ten days, I had no idea what was what. My dad wouldn't mind if I failed but, I didn't wanna fail. That Uryu will make fun of me till he dies. Damn!**

**"You're a mess Ichigo." I heard someone say behind me. I looked to see Misaki. My face quickly flushed and I abruptly turned forward. "It's nothing." I grumbled. "Aw…don't be that way! I know something's bothering you. It's fine if you don't tell me, but if you think I can help, then I'm all ears." Misaki said, walking right next to me, looking at my face for an answer. I began thinking, I wasn't a soul reaper anymore, and well, I could use some help. Damn. It was hard to admit it to the girl I liked for over a year. "Is it the tests?" She just read my mind. My facial expression must've given it away. I nodded, unsure of myself. She giggled and said, "You know, I can help you. We can study together. I'll come over at 5. No but's!" She said and ran off, without even waiting for my answer. I chuckled, and walked home.**

**Those ten days were probably the best ten days of my life. I could study, but most of the time, I just stared at her. She tried her best to make me understand, and it worked sometimes. When she caught me staring at her, she looked down immediately, hiding a smile, and a flushed face. My dad and sisters over reacted when Misaki came over for the first time, and when my dad gave me his usual greetings, Misaki was…spooked. But my sisters loved her, and my dad too. One evening, she was explaining to me about some trash, and I, as usual was staring at her face. "…and the definition of a derivative isn't on my face Ichigo." I heard her finish. As soon as I realized what she had said, I backed away, falling off my chair. She giggled again. "You're so funny at times." She said. My face was as red as her hair. I got back up and sat down. "I'm s-sorry I must have drifted off…" She shook her head. "It's okay. It happens." She said. Then she said the most unusual thing. "There's this interesting guy I know, who always stares at me. He thinks I don't notice but I do…" My eyes widened. She liked someone. My heart fell, and I began to sweat. "Oh…I see, so um…what's he like?" I asked, clearly not interested. I should've known Misaki wouldn't like me. I couldn't bear the thought of her liking Uryu, it was absurd. Or it just sounded absurd because I didn't want it to happen. "Oh he's really interesting. He's funny, kind, and extremely gentle with me." I gulped and closed my eyes. "And he has the most unusual hair color too." Now this caught my attention. "Oh, and the first time we met, was when he bumped into me on the school corridor." I smiled a little. "I think he was spying on me, and that he bumped into me on purpose, so that he could stare at me like he is now." She said, trying to hold back her laughs. I chuckled. "So…is he annoying?" I asked moving closer to her, and she looked back at me, her face a dark scarlet. "No. In fact, I fell for him, the minute I saw him." She said, her voice barely a whisper. That was it. I pulled her on to my lap, and my hands snaked around her waist. Her hands were around my neck. "What's the guy's name?" I whispered. "Strawberry." My lips met hers in a fierce yet passionate kiss, and right then I knew, that the strawberry fell in love with the girl who was as beautiful as a flower. **

I could include the time I married her, but they were different memories entirely. Happy yes, but different than the rest. I guess it wasn't just four scenes, but five. I should include even this as a scene, a special memory I hold dear with Misaki Kurosaki, my wife, and now, soon-to-be-mother of my child. As I lay next to her sleeping form, I couldn't help but graze my hand over her stomach, within which the junior me was inside. I knew it was a boy, I didn't know how but I just knew. Not that I'd mind if it were a girl. I couldn't wait to be a father. And lo and behold, I became a father the very next day. A boy. With orange hair like mine, for which Misaki giggled uncontrollably. And green eyes like his mothers. It was true, when people say love conquers all. The moment I became a father, I knew right at that minute, that my life would've been nothing if I hadn't bumped into Misaki that day. Indirectly, I should be thanking Rukia. It was because of her I became a soul reaper, and it was because of her that day, I got to know that a hollow was nearby, and because of that I ran out of class excusing myself with the bathroom lie, and because of that I bumped into my wife. Well, that's one way to put it. But right now, it didn't matter. It never did.


	2. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**A/N: Heyas! I hope you guys like what I'm posting! Toshiro (sadly) isn't my possession, he's rightfully Tite-san's. Yue Ukitake, is my OC. © :) Read and Review! :)**

**Her Captain Shiro  
Toshiro Hitsugaya One Shot**

As we all very well know, our little Captain Hitsugaya was a very angry young man. And on top of that, with a lieutenant like Matsumoto, things weren't as smooth sailing as he had hoped. Being a Captain was not an easy task, and for poor Toshiro, his lieutenant never helped. Always drunk, or wanting to get drunk, the hyperactive big-chested moron only angered Toshiro, never calmed him down. And what made things worse, his third seat position was empty. One late afternoon, when Captain Hitsugaya was working on his paperwork (which only his squad was left to complete while the other squads had lieutenants who never wandered off), a smiling Rangiku knocked on his door. "Oh Captain?" She sang. Toshiro groaned, 'Now what does that idiot want?' he thought before he told her to enter. "You know Captain, we need a third seat." Obviously, being Captain, Toshiro knew this. Oh Rangiku…

"I know that. We should just promote the fourth seat, I've no time to go begging the other squads for someone to fill up our ranks." Hitsugaya said, his tone as serious as ever.

"But Captain! I had the impression we were going to ask someone! And I met someone too!" Rangiku stated, clearly not completely making herself clear with her angry Captain.

"Good for you, and no, I'm not taking suggestions from you. You would just get another slacker to make things worse for me than it already is." Hitsugaya grumbled. "No! Captain, you're not calling me a slacker are you?" Rangiku asked, faking tears which she was very good at doing. "I don't know what else to call you." "Captain Hitsugaya, I'll complete all my paperwork, and half of yours for the rest of the week, if you agree to take my suggestion for the third seat." Rangiku stated, her voice as stern as ever, shocking Toshiro, as he looked up at her demanding face. "Are you drunk Rangiku?" Toshiro asked, still dazzled. "Not in the broad daylight, no!" She said, her face still the same. The small Captain groaned, and shook his head. "You don't have to agree yet Captain, you can agree after you meet her!" Rangiku said, Toshiro's head jerked up. "Her?" His lieutenant nodded. "Ugh…fine. I'll meet this girl, only, if you keep your-"Rangiku swiftly sat on her desk filling paperwork. 'Who is this girl she wants in our squad so badly?' the Captain thought to himself, before turning back to work.

But Rangiku's motives were indeed different than Toshiro could ever imagine. She would've made her Captain believe that, her recommendation was just another hyperactive woman who loved drinking like her, but no, _she_ was different. Definitely different. She wondered if her Captain would recognize the girl, since they were both classmates from Kido class. But knowing Toshiro, he wouldn't really care. But surely, her last name would ring a bell? She was Captain Ukitake's daughter. Around the same age as Hitsugaya. Oh and the two had so much in common! Her Captain's Zanpakuto was of the element ice. Ukitake's daughter, water, although they were very similar. And the main reason, 'They're both short!' she thought to herself before grinning and clapping to herself, which annoyed the little Captain, who figured that his lieutenant was crazy. Her main motive was – To make her Captain fall in love.

The girl Rangiku was talking about was Yue Ukitake. From the time Rangiku's known her, Yue is an outwardly shy, soft-spoken and a very eager to please person. Rangiku went through no trouble in making friends with her and she's noted that Yue can also be openly stubborn at times. When she completed her paperwork, Rangiku thought to herself bitterly, 'this better be worth it, you're gonna thank me Yue!' She pumped her fist in the air, earning a glare from her Captain. "I'm amazed you're working." Toshiro said before telling her to leave for the night. Rangiku then swiftly went to her room, and lay there on her bead thinking about the first time she met Yue, all those years ago, before her Captain even became a soul reaper. She was walking through the Seireitei, looking for Izuru or Shuuhei so that she could drink for the day. But little did she know, she was soon near the Squad 13 barracks. 'Now why am I here?' she thought to herself. 'Oh yes! I'll just ask Kaien where Shuuhei or Izuru are!' The hyper soul reaper skipped to find Kaien, a member of the 13th squad. "Kaien?" She shouted, and as she didn't watch where she was going, bumped against a rather sturdy rock and tripped over. "Ow…what a rock!" Rangiku said, as she got up, rubbing her butt. What she didn't see was a tiny little girl, with her face against the ground. She saw Kaien, but he look shocked. "Oh there you are I was wondering-"He pushed her away and picked the little girl up, Rangiku now noticing her. "You idiot! You didn't bump into a rock, you bumped into little Yue!" He cradled the child as if she were a baby, and she looked like she was too, around four or five years of age. She child's face was muddy, and teary, and Rangiku's heart melted. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you little one? Oh my! You're so cute!" Rangiku said, now actually visualizing how the girl looked. Short black hair, azure blue eyes. She little girl, smiled up at Rangiku and the chest-nut haired woman squealed. She picked up the girl and swung her around, the girl laughing. "I see your friends with my daughter Miss Matsumoto." She heard a voice behind her. She stopped dead on her tracks, turning to face the owner of the voice. "Y-you're daughter?" Kaien laughed. "Yep. She's little Yue Ukitake." And ever since then, Rangiku always found time to visit Yue, and Yue grew very fond of Rangiku.

Yue soon joined the 8th squad, under Captain Kyoraku, as a 4th seat. But, he would always hug her and call her his "little angel", and always advised her to call him Uncle Shunsui instead of Captain Kyoraku. He would never drink in front of Yue, since in his eyes she was always a little baby he remembered carrying in his arms. Nanao was the one who pulled him off of Yue when he refused to work, or Yue would go running to Nanao to 'save' her from the lazy Captain. Now you're all wondering if Yue knew Toshiro. Yes, obviously. Yue, in her academy years, still remembered Toshiro Hitsugaya, the little prodigy. He was good at everything, Kido, Zanjutsu, name it! She remembered talking to him just once, asking him if he'd seen one of her classmates, to which he replied a firm 'no'. She was intrigued by him, but never went up to talk to him. Not a crush, just fascinated by his perfection. Obviously, she told this to Rangiku, not realizing that the older woman was now Hitsugaya's lieutenant. She had heard that Toshiro had been made Captain of the tenth squad, but Rangiku his lieutenant? That, she had no clue. By the years, thanks to Rangiku, Yue was familiar with Momo, the lieutenant of the fifth squad under Captain Aizen, and Izuru Kira, the lieutenant of the third squad under Captain Ichimaru. But when Rangiku listened on to Yue's thoughts on her own Captain Hitsugaya, she couldn't help but think how the short little snow heads would look together. She'd make it happen.

When Rangiku was sure Yue wasn't around, she brought Captain Hitsugaya to the 8th squad barracks. "So your friend is from squad 8? Which seat is she?" Toshiro asked. "4th seat, Captain, she's good." Toshiro nodded, wondering what the girl would be like. Is she a disciplinarian? No, if she was, Rangiku wouldn't go through so much trouble to recruit her. Was she an alcoholic? Most probably. Toshiro sighed, and walked quietly since he had no say in the matter. They were soon greeted by the smiling face of Captain Kyoraku. "Toshiro! Rangiku! What a surprise!" He said, but he did expect them. He knew all about Rangiku's little plan. As much as he was sad in letting his little angel leave him, he was going to be happy with Rangiku's little idea's future outcome. At that moment, Yue was with her father, since it was her day off. "Captain, the girl's name is Yue." He nodded, now suddenly feeling nervous to ask another Captain for his fourth seat. As the 8th squad Captain welcomed them inside, with Nanao closely watching (which frankly, was creeping the bejesus out of little Captain Hitsugaya), he turned towards the both of them offering them a bottle of sake, to which Rangiku was extremely pleased, but Toshiro being Toshiro, had the little eye contact with her that made her refuse Captain Kyoraku's offer. "So…Toshiro, what brings you and Rangiku here on this beautiful day?" The almost drunk Captain asked. "I was here to negotiate about your fourth seat. I was hoping you would issue Miss um…Yue a transfer to squad 10. If that was-""Toshiro! What's with the formalities? Both of us are Captains. So, you were interested in my little Yue is that it?" Shunsui winked, causing Rangiku to cover her mouth, and reddening Toshiro's face. "Um...quite frankly Captain Kyoraku, my lieutenant was insisting I'd make your fourth seat my third seat, I haven't even in fact met her, and there is no way I would be interested in someone I do not know." Toshiro stammered. "Yeah not interested _now_. But will be." Nanao stated quietly. Toshiro pretended not to hear. "If you are okay with it, then I'd very much be privileged to make Yue-"He turned to Rangiku, Toshiro hadn't caught Yue's full name. ""Ukitake." Shunsui completed for him. The little Captain's eyes grew wide. "U-Ukitake?" He stammered the second time that evening. Shunsui nodded, Rangiku grinned. "I'll talk to my little Yue and let you know when she'll be joining your squad Captain!" Shunsui said, and for the first time, referring to Toshiro as Captain.

Ukitake? Yue Ukitake? Where did Toshiro hear this name before? He was quite mad at Rangiku for not telling him, but moreover he was embarrassed for not asking. Of course, since the girl was related to the 13th squad Captain, she wasn't an alcoholic. He was relieved with that. "This Yue, is from the Ukitake family?" He asked his lieutenant. "Actually she's Captain Ukitake's only daughter." This rang a bell. Yue Ukitake, he remembered a small girl, shorter and younger looking than he was, a mere kid back in his academy days. They never spoke, but he remembered when his fellow classmates spoke about her family heritage. He even forgot how her face looked like, only remembered that she had black hair. "Why did you want her to be in our squad so badly?" Toshiro asked. "Because I like her a lot Captain." Tch. Typical Rangiku.

The next day, when Yue walked up to Nanao, her Captain ran up to her. "U-Uncle! Stop." It was too late. Shunsui hugged her tight enough to not let go. Nanao pulled him away. "Yue, we need to talk." She said. It was then that her Captain and Nanao told Yue that they wanted her to transfer to the 10th squad as their third seat. But they didn't tell her that the Captain himself had come asking for her. "But why Captain? Don't you like it when I'm here?" Oh no Yue, wrong choice of words. Shunsui lounged himself on to Yue, grasping the fragile little girl in another hug, telling her it was the rank of a third seat, and it would really help her. "Besides, you need to stay away from family." Nanao said for which Captain Kyoraku uttered a 'you're too mean' to her. Yue was baffled, and then she realized that the squad 10 Captain was none other than Captain Hitsugaya. The kid prodigy. "Um…okay Uncle, if you insist. Oh but I'll miss you both very much." Yue smiled, for which both Nanao and Shunsui smiled back. "You know, you can visit anytime you'd like." Shunsui said. He issued her a transfer order, and Yue walked out.

All her time in the 8th squad barracks, she hadn't once seen Captain Hitsugaya. Not in person, not once. The last time she saw him was back at the academy. She wondered if he remembered her, and if he'd be willing to accept her transfer. She soon reached the squad 10 barracks and was lost in thought, when she bumped into something rather sturdy. Rangiku's bosom. "Rangiku?" Yue uttered, shocked. "Here to see my Captain, Yue?" She winked at the dark haired girl. "Y-you're Captain?" Rangiku nodded. "Go on, don't keep the little man waiting, he's not too patient you see. He's just finished his paper work, and is napping. You'd wanna meet him before he falls asleep otherwise, he'd get pretty mad." Yue then scurried to the Captain's room as fast as she could. She then knocked at the door, gulping a large amount of saliva. She heard a voice. "Enter."

It had been five years since Yue joined squad 10. And in those five years, she found herself, slowly, irrevocably and unconditionally falling for her Captain. But she knew better. He was a Captain. She was his third seat. Nothing could ever happen. Nothing _would _ever happen. But she loved Toshiro nonetheless, and Rangiku knew about it too. After years of begging her to not tell Toshiro about her hidden feelings, Rangiku accepted. (Actually, Yue insisted that she'd do Rangiku's paper work for her. It was more like an exchange to keeping it a secret, and obviously, Toshiro didn't know about it.) Whenever he passed her, or spoke to her or even looked at her, Yue felt her heart would explode. Her face would warm up and she'd stammer. And it wasn't as if Toshiro didn't feel anything toward the poor girl. The moment he saw her, entering with that transfer order, he'd fallen for her rich blue eyes. But he's never openly accept it to anyone. Not even Momo. He would feel strangely attached to Yue, and the fact that she was hard working, obedient (She called him Captain Shiro, Captain Toshi, Little Captain etc. etc. which annoyed him and every time he'd correct her, she'd say, "Yeah yeah right." And shrug it off.), and ever since she joined the squad, their paperwork troubles were considerably reduced. He liked Yue, a lot. But, he was a Captain, she his third seat. No good will ever come of a Captain falling for his third seat. Toshiro just had to keep this one quiet. Even if Yue was nice and brought smiles on everyone's faces, he'd yell at her for her tiny mistakes, or just be plain rude to her. But she never once got angry. Not once had she stormed out of the room due to his harsh words, not once did she talk back. She took it all in, and continued her work, quietly. But he didn't know how much it hurt Yue. If only he knew.

One night as Yue walked the barracks alone, she overheard two people talking. One was her Captain, and the other-"Little Shiro!" Momo? Yue always knew her Captain and Momo were close friends, but it never induced jealousy in her. Even now, she just smiled and walked out, unnoticed. But some little part of her heart yearned for her Captain's attention. She dreamt of her Captain, and in every one of those dreams, they would be holding hands. 'That won't even happen.' She thought to herself. The next day, in her lieutenant's office, Captain Hitsugaya found Yue doing his lieutenant's paper work. He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood (maybe it was because he saw Captain Ichimaru that morning and his foxy grin wasn't what he wanted to see so early in the morning), he just wasn't happy. And the fact that Rangiku slacked off and Yue spoiling her by doing her paper work, and- "Good morning Captain Shiro!" This got him perked up. "Damn it Ukitake! It's Captain HITSUGAYA to you! You are not my friend, and are not even an acquaintance! You have no right to be calling me by that name! I'm your Captain, and only that! And know your place third seat! I can't believe you're so annoying! The mere fact that I'd have to see you every day is infuriating me extremely!" Yue couldn't believe her Captain just exploded like that. Tears flowed down her eyes, and she didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry. I…I'm so sorry Captain…I really am…" She squeaked, standing up and running outside, sobbing.

Toshiro just stood there. 'What have I done?' he thought to himself. He'd expected her to just sit there after what he said? No. Seeing the girl cry, made it all worse. It struck a nerve, and he didn't know what else to do. Should he go apologize? "Go apologize." He turned to the owner of the voice. "Rangiku?" "You idiot! Go apologize!" She yelled. "How dare you-""Punish me later. Go apologize. Captain, are you that blind that you can't see that Yue loves you?" For once in his life, Captain Hitsugaya felt scared, and sad and helpless. "I'm a Captain. She's a third seat. Nothing good will ever come out of-""Did you know Captain Ukitake's wife was his third seat?" Toshiro's eyes grew wide. "Now go find Yue, and apologize Captain. It's fairly obvious that you have feelings for her. Just don't hurt her like this. You've hurt her enough already." Rangiku's bold statements to her Captain were definitely working. Toshiro was immediately walking as fast as he could to the 13th division barracks. 'Hurt her enough? That was what Matsumoto said. So every time I yelled at her, she did feel bad. I can't believe I was so rude to her without even realizing it.' The little Captain thought to himself, as he flash-stepped to Ukitake's house, to find him standing outside, with a sad smile on his face. "Talk to her Toshiro…" he said.

Yue did run home, but when her father asked her what was wrong she said it was nothing, and just went to her room. She couldn't believe her Captain thought of her the way he did. Was that all she was to him? She felt hurt, and a little betrayed. She thought he'd want her around, but as it turned out he didn't. She was just a nuisance to him. That was all she will ever be. Maybe he did love Momo. Maybe he disliked Yue, because of their similarities. Maybe he knew she loved him, and behaved that way just to make her know her place. Whatever the reason was, she concluded with the fact that her Captain, the only man Yue ever loved, despised her. There was a knock on the door. "Go away." She said, rudely, knowing her father let her Captain inside. "Yue open this door. I demand you-""Yeah, that's all you ever do. _Captain_." She said the word Captain completely in remorse, shocking the boy outside her door. "Yue-""Get out." She said, more loudly. Hitsugaya was offended, but he said softly, "Yue, I am your Captain. You shouldn't talk to me in such a manner. ""Well, you never spoke to me in any other manner, _Captain_." There she goes again with that tone. She wasn't like her usual self when she was angry. This side of her, scared Hitsugaya. But what she was saying was true. "Go away. You're the last person I want to see at the moment." She said, in between sobs. It took Toshiro every ounce of strength in his body and mind to not break down that door, and hold her close. "I'll wait for you to come back Yue. I hope it'll be soon." He said, and walked away, not understanding what else to do.

'Was that some sort of apology?' She thought to herself. 'He's so full of himself. He's become so cold, that he doesn't even know how to say a simple sorry. He's just trying to be what he's not yet. A _man._' Yue thought to herself, bitterly. On his walk back to his barracks, he felt pained, and oddly alone. He was filled with not only regret, but sorrow of losing someone who could've been more close to him than before. He was in no mood to yell at Rangiku, for her tone earlier that day. He was in no mood to talk to anyone, not even Momo. He was in no mood to sleep. More like, he couldn't sleep, for his mind and thoughts were invaded by her. Her words, her sobs, her anger, her hatred towards him. He had made the only girl he ever was interested in hate him. "Way to go, _Captain _Hitsugaya." He told to himself, in the same tone she said the word _Captain_, and he fell asleep due to exhaustion.

Three days had passed since then. And there was no sign of Yue in the 10th barracks. The little Captain didn't know what to do. His guilt swallowed him, and Rangiku's sudden personality change wasn't making him feel better. He, for once in his entire life, missed the hyperactive Rangiku. He missed Yue. And he couldn't stop thinking about her. "Why haven't you gone to see her Captain?" Rangiku asked, with a tinge of worry in her voice. "I don't know if she'll want to see me…" Toshiro said, his voice barely a whisper. Rangiku could see he was hurting, but he didn't know what to do. 'That poor naïve boy…' she thought to herself. "Go see her Captain, she can't stay mad at you for long. She'd want to see you, even if she says otherwise." Toshiro didn't understand women. One minute they're hyperactive, and annoying, the next minute they're motherly and mature. Toshiro stood up and flash stepped to Ukitake's house. He saw a beautiful taller woman, with black hair, and blue eyes just like Yue's. 'She must be Yoshino Ukitake, Yue's mother, Captain Ukitake's wife.' He thought. Toshiro saw Captain Ukitake outside, he ran up to him. "Good morning Toshiro." Ukitake said, smiling. "Good morning Ukitake, I was wondering-""My daughter isn't here. She personally requested the Head Captain to send her to the world of the living to bring back spirits who could be hollowfied." Ukitake said, a little dully. "She went alone?" Hitsugaya almost yelled. Ukitake nodded. 'That idiot!' Toshiro thought, as he decided to leave to the world of the living immediately. "And Toshiro, I know my daughter is upset with you, but don't be misled by her actions. She loves you dearly." Ukitake said, smiling once again. Toshiro thanked him and set out to the Senkaimon.

It was Yue's luck that there weren't any hollows or souls in the living world at the moment. So she just sat on top of a tree, waiting for something. Anything. She didn't want to go back just yet. She was still hurt, but more than that she missed her Captain. No matter how mad she was, she loved him. Even if he despised her, she loved him nonetheless. 'He must be really relieved that I'm not around.' She thought to herself sadly. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't sense the hollow nearby. It was coming for her. Then- she quickly gasped as the hollow attacked. She barely managed to dodge the blow. 'A hollow? Brilliant, just what I was looking for.' She unsheathed her Zanpakuto, Aoi Tsuki, and began to fight it, but another one appeared. 'Another?' She was exhausted already, since Yue wasn't the best fighter. 'Oh no…' But she felt another soul reaper's reiatsu, soon guessing- '_Captain Shiro_?' The hollow was defeated, but she wandered away, only to be caught by her Captain.

"I don't want to talk to you." She stated firmly. "You were right Captain Hitsugaya, I am infuriating. Just to make you happy, I'll rejoin squad 8 once again. I'm sure Uncle Kyoraku won't mind." She said, looking down, her right hand was still held by her Captain. "So I'm Captain Hitsugaya now? No more _Captain Toshi_? No more _little Captain_? No more _Captain Shiro_?" He said. "Your point?" she asked. "Listen Yue, I…I'm very sorry. Truly, I am. I don't want you to leave my squad. You're the best third seat one could ever ask for. Please, just hear me out, for all I know, I don't think I can ever talk like this after tonight." Toshiro said, loosening his grip on her arm, when he was sure she didn't move, he continued. "I shouldn't have yelled at you all those times, I didn't know what came over me. Nothing gave me the right to yell at someone who only in their best efforts wanted to help me. I was indeed very foolish." He swallowed, she turned a little indicating to him she was listening, but her back was still facing him. "Yue…about me, I…I'm not really an expert when it comes to expression of thoughts or emotions. For a person who grew up their entire life building up a cold exterior, these feelings are very new to me. And thanks to this, I don't even feel like myself, I feel weak and fragile. I know I care for you, more differently than I care for Momo, who is like a sibling to me." Yue turned around to face him, he looked away, his face red. It was dark, but she could still see the blush. "All I'm saying is…" Yue pulled him toward her and hugged him. She pulled him as close as she possibly can and he laid his head on the crook of her neck. "I love you, my Captain Shiro." She said, as she kissed his cheek. "…I love you Yue." He said finally, placing his cold lips on hers.

Even after that incident, Yue sometimes thought she just dreamt all of that. But when he talks to her, and she blushes, she sees him smirking down at himself, succeeding to make her blush, and those secret kisses and hugs he gave her, and those genuine smiles he had when he saw her every day, made Yue realize that he was indeed her Captain Shiro, and she was his in return. All of that was indeed a reality, and he did yell at her, but this time, he couldn't hold back a smile afterwards. He wasn't the most expressive when it came to romance, but he was there anyway. He was her Captain Shiro, and hers alone.


	3. Sosuke Aizen

**A/N: This is a sad one-shot. For some reason, I can't imagine a happy ending with this guy. (He's too evil for that! Although he is smokin' hawt! :'3) *sigh* Sosuke Aizen doesn't belong to me, he belongs to Tite-san, you know the drill. xD. Only OC Akiko Maeda, is mine. © Read and Review! :)**

**In Another Life  
****Sosuke Aizen One Shot**

She hadn't expected death to come by this way. She knew love was a painful feeling, but painful enough to end someone's life? She didn't know. Maybe she was just naïve to realize something as perfect as he is would never be hers alone. She was betrayed, cheated and moreover, she was still in love with the man who took away everything. That afternoon in the library, she knew he wasn't normal. There was something about him, but at that time, she didn't think he would be dangerous. He tricked her, he tricked everyone. 'A wolf in sheep's clothing.' She thought as she lay there, life slowly leaving her body. 'And the sheep fell in love with him…' she thought for the last time.

It was a warm sunny afternoon in the Soul Reaper Academy. Everyone were either napping, or eating or just sitting under the sun, tanning their skins talking about something they'll not remember after that day. But there was one person who was busily working her ass off for the sole purpose of learning. Akiko Maeda was a keen 5th year student at the Academy, and was interested deeply in Kido. Whenever she found the time, she read books on incantations. But, there was a problem with her lifestyle as well. Akiko, was known best as, "The Quiet One." She lacked good friends, and people stayed away from her, due to the fact she was a topper and was implausibly shy. Her shyness was sometimes considered to be rudeness, and so her classmates backed away from her. Akiko was saddened by that fact, but after years of staying alone, she got used to it. What people didn't see was the fact that she was an extremely kind person. She hoped she'd one day clear the false interpretations people had on her.

One afternoon, Akiko was searching for a book on Kido: Barrier Incantations. She passed by several classes and finally reached the library. But, something caught her eye. Or rather, someone. He was a student, like her, maybe his final year, she didn't know. He was standing in front of a book shelf, holding a very thick book, reading it. His thick glasses covered his eyes, but she was sure he was a very good looking stranger. He had messy brown hair, which seemed to bother him when he was reading. After a couple of minutes, Akiko realized she was staring at the man, and quickly brushed off the thought and walked to the Kido section of books, which happened to be very next to where the mysterious man was standing. Her face was red as she walked, as slow as possible, and Akiko regretted the fact she put her hair in a high pony tail, it would've helped in covering the blush on her cheeks. She gulped and searched for the book, thankful that the man didn't see Akiko making a fool out of herself.

Oh but she was wrong. He was observing her the moment she entered the library. Everything she did, he saw. He even saw her staring at him, with her face red. A chuckle exited his mouth, but she couldn't hear. In fact, he had been observing her from the past few days. She went to the library every day, just to read about Kido. While others were out slacking off on afternoons, she came here, to study. He was quite impressed with her strength of mind. He knew what book she wanted and it was the very book he was reading, or pretended to read. The girl was searching, but couldn't find it. He smiled at her innocence. "Where did it go?" She spoke to herself, making the man smile wider. He then observed her features. Auburn hair, and purple eyes. Her eyes were unlike any he had seen. So pure and full of life. So…untouched. She stopped what she was doing, as she felt someone looking at her. It was the mystery man. She gasped, audible enough for him to hear and her face flushed as she began searching for the book again. 'He was smiling at me?!' She internally yelled, the color not leaving her face. The man walked up to her and handed the book to her. "Is this the book you were searching for?" He asked, politely. Usually, if it were anyone else, Akiko would've shook her head and pretend to be searching for another book. But in this case, when she saw the man's eyes, she wasn't sure what to do. The voice left her mouth, and her legs grew weak. She gulped, and nodded. "Are you feeling alright? You seem a little…sick." The man said, smirking. The girl realized that he was just making fun of her, and she held out her hand for the book, and looked down. "My name is Sosuke Aizen. What's your name?" He said. "A-Akiko Maeda." She stuttered, her voice barely a whisper. He chuckled loudly, and his finger slipped under her chin and made her look at him. She gasped and quickly closed her eyes. He bent down, his face near hers, and his breath tickling her ear as he spoke. Akiko felt chills run down her spine, and her legs grew weaker by the second. "Hope we meet again, dear Akiko." He said, and walked off, leaving her with the book in her hands, and a flushed face.

There was something about that man, something she couldn't put her finger on. He was indeed mysterious, but there was something else. 'Oh my…' she thought as her heart rate accelerated by the mere thought of Sosuke Aizen. He was too damn intriguing. And intimidating. Akiko quickly ran back to the dorm room leaving the book behind. That afternoon remained unproductive indeed.

Sosuke Aizen knew about Akiko Maeda. Her history, where she had been brought up, how she entered the Academy, the fact that she excelled in Kido, and the fact she was intimidated by him. It wasn't only her attention he could grab, many other girls came up to him, confessing to him about their petty feelings. He would pay no heed to all that, but for some reason, he wanted Akiko to feel that way about him. He knew it wouldn't be too long before she did, but with her it was different. With other girls, he needn't make any effort, girls who didn't even know him, came to him. But Akiko never noticed him in class, and they almost shared every class together. He had to wait in the library for her to notice him, and that worked. She was a rare beauty, and Aizen wanted every bit of it. 'Akiko Maeda…' he thought to himself, as he saw her running to her dorm.

The next day, she was walking to class, and heard someone call her name, but brushed it off. Her thoughts were invaded by a certain man with glasses. "Akiko?" The same voice. She jumped, and gasped at the same time, the voice startling her. "Breathe Akiko, it's just me. Sosuke." 'It's not _just_ you. Don't ever say that to yourself, that's not much credit.' She thought to herself, before smiling. "Hi Sosuke…" she said, this time a little bolder than the day before. He smiled at her increase in confidence. "I'm sharing your class today, so I thought I'd walk with you." He said, again, too politely. She nodded, and walked alongside him, earning weird looks across the corridors. She was used to all that, but what about-"Some attention we're getting huh." He said smiling. They got to class and sat next to each other. Akiko was sure, that she developed a full-fledged crush on the guy.

By the time she knew Sosuke, she found something really strange about him. The teachers loved him, he excelled in calligraphy, (Which Akiko thought was scarily weird of how perfect the guy could get.), and he was so polite that even the guys wanted to talk to him. His politeness and aloofness was attractive, and at certain times, he was just plain clumsy. And that smile, that ever so mysterious yet alluring smile, captivated Akiko beyond any level imaginable. One day, she saw him, talking to some group of boys, and Akiko was staring from behind a bush. As she moved closer, her clothing was stuck to a twig, and when she pulled it out and turned her gaze to where Aizen was, he was gone. Her eyes widened and looked sideways, searching for the man. "Where did he go?" She asked herself, not expecting an answer when she got one. "Are you looking for me?" "Ah!" She yelled, and fell forward, but didn't touch the ground.

Two strong hands held her by the waist, stopping her fall. He pulled her back, hands not leaving her waist. "Is there something you need to ask me Akiko? Or were you just spying on me?" He asked, as he smirked. Akiko's face grew red for two reasons. One: Aizen was holding her by the waist. Two: He was Aizen. (What do you expect? Duh.) "Um…no I-"Sosuke chuckled, as his grip freed her. Akiko was a little disheartened, but good things don't last forever. "Do you want to grab some lunch? I'm starving." Sosuke said, smiling from ear to ear. Akiko blinked. What was this man? She brushed the thought aside, and nodded, smiling.

From her time in the Academy, she could tell that Sosuke Aizen and herself, were good friends. He spoke to her whenever he saw her, and she to him. Akiko noted that Sosuke was the kindest, most generous and polite man she ever met. He was exceptionally strong as well, which made him an ideal man. She was very sure she was in love with the man, and something made her feel her loved her too. The way he smiled at her, or the fact that she was the only woman he spoke to. She found herself lucky, and by the time she graduated, she decided to be on the same squad as Sosuke Aizen himself.

Sosuke Aizen and Akiko were placed in squad 5, under Captain Shinji Hirako. He was a lazy looking man, with long feminine blonde hair. And Akiko was glad she was in his squad, only because Sosuke was there. But Akiko felt a strong divide between her friend and herself. He was made lieutenant, and she was just a 5th seat. A lieutenant? On the first day? She wondered if Sosuke will forget about her, since he's got Captain Hirako right by his side. But unbeknownst to her, Sosuke Aizen could read her like a book. He understood her fears, and wanted to act against them. Two years passed quickly, and Sosuke was avoiding Akiko. She was deeply distressed, but she understood, so she kept her distance. Her Captain was a very friendly person, she learnt. But one day, when she was assigned to submit paperwork to squad seven, Captain Hirako accompanied her. 'But no Sosuke' she thought sadly. Then after just a few minutes of walking, her Captain was about to ask her something when, the lieutenant of the twelfth division started to beat him, appearing out of nowhere. Akiko sighed as there was actually nothing she could do about it. After a couple of minutes, Hiyori let go of Captain Hirako, and wandered off. "Hey, Akiko?" Her Captain said. "Y-Yes Captain?" she said, now nervous her captain was talking to her face to face. "Do you and Sosuke have a history together?" he asked, and Akiko almost dropped the pile of papers she was holding. "Um…well, we…we were classmates back at the academy captain…" Akiko stuttered, confused with her captain's sudden curiosity. "Only classmates or was it something more?" "Good morning captain Hirako." A voice said behind her. 'Oh my…it's Sosuke! I hope he didn't hear anything captain Hirako said.' Akiko prayed. "Morning…so Sosuke, you tell me, I asked Akiko here, whether you two were um…how to say? Involved previously?" 'This man is crazy! Has he no sense of privacy?' Akiko thought frowning. "Yes, captain, actually, we were close to lovers." Sosuke said. Akiko sighed in relief but when she realized what Sosuke said, she gasped and felt Sosuke holding her, so that the papers wouldn't fall. "I see… okay." Captain said, finally shutting up.

Akiko's mind was in turmoil. 'Did he really mean all of what he said? Oh my…why did captain bring it up anyway? Was my staring at Sosuke so obvious the captain saw right through it? He is very intellectual, maybe he figured it out like that. Oooh…' Akiko thought as she sat on the corridors of her barracks, at night. She couldn't sleep, not after what happened. She then felt a presence behind her. "Couldn't sleep?" It was Sosuke. "Um…no." Akiko admitted. Sosuke sat down next to her and sighed. "About today-"He was about to say, "It's okay you just said it to save me from captain's strange yet unavoidable questions. I understand." Akiko finished for him. Sosuke looked shocked, his eyebrows cocked up in confusion. "You think I didn't mean them? Oh Akiko…" He shook his head, and chuckled. Akiko gasped as he propped down and hugged her. "I meant every word Akiko…I love you." He hugged her tighter, and breathed in her neck. Akiko struggled with words, she didn't know what to say. Her hands snaked around his torso and, "I love you too Sosuke."

Akiko never understood why her captain was so shocked when she told him Sosuke and herself were getting married. But Sosuke told her he's always like that. The two of them were married, on a warm winter evening, and Akiko Maeda became Akiko Aizen. Akiko would never forget that day, she married Sosuke. He looked so happy, and she was too. Everyone were there, all squads, and the head captain himself. The moment she said, 'I do', was the happiest memory she could think of. When he kissed her on the aisle, and that night they made love for the first time, all seemed so magical to her. His touch, his smell, his eyes, and how they looked without his glasses, his breath on her skin, his very presence, was all she needed. But little did she know, her happiness was short lived.

When the Head captain had appointed Kisuke Urahara as the new captain of squad 12, things slowly began changing. Sosuke became more…distant than ever. And she had a feeling something about him wasn't the same. She remembered one such conversation with him the night Urahara became captain. "Did you know the previous captain of squad 12 was appointed to the royal guard? Squad zero." He asked her. "Oh? I thought she retired. Isn't that something? Squad zero. Sounds so mysterious. I wonder what it's like." "Are you curious enough to really find out?" He asked her, and she still didn't completely understand what he meant. And 9 years later, something terrible happened. One night, the Head captain summoned all the captains to the squad one barracks, stating it was an emergency. There were a series of strange deaths that had taken place in Rukon district. Her captain had also informed that the 9th Division had been sent to handle the investigation. But when the captain and lieutenant of the 9th division's reiatsu faded away, the Head captain was forced to take severe measures. And the night of the meeting, when Sosuke believed Akiko was asleep, she watched something strange. There were two Sosukes! One carrying paperwork, and the other a Zanpakuto. 'What in the world?' Akiko thought, fear enveloping her. She decided to follow the Aizen with a Zanpakuto, and as she believed she was far away from him, maintaining enough distance to follow him and keep him from noticing her. 'Where is he going?' she thought to herself as she saw the third seat, a child, Gin, and Kaname Tosen, of the 9th squad with him. And the sight before her was devastating. Her captain, and several other soul reapers, with some sort of hideous mask on their face. Her captain was still talking to Sosuke. Akiko covered her mouth with her hands, and tears rolled down her face. Then she saw Captain Urahara and Kido Captain Tessai in front of Sosuke. She saw Tessai use a Hadou 88, which was almost impossible to deflect. Akiko closed her eyes when she head Sosuke say, "Bakudo 81." She gasped. A level 80 Kido without an incantation! She tried hiding herself as best as she could, by using a Kyoukko spell, but she heard the kid say, "Should I kill her?" Akiko's eyes widened, and 'How could he-?' "Akiko, come out from there. I realized you were following me from long ago." Sosuke's voice.

The next thing she knew, Sosuke was inside her barrier. "Kaname, Gin, leave." He said. She gasped, now afraid of the man in front of her. She started to sob uncontrollably, and Sosuke pulled her close. "Sshh…Akiko, you know I don't like it when you cry." "Liar." She murmured. "Hm?"

"You tricked everyone." Akiko said, softly.

Aizen looked at her face, still holding her.

"Tell me, did you love me at all? Or was I too an obstacle for you to use?" Akiko asked, weeping again.

"Listen to me-"Aizen said, but Akiko wasn't finished. "I thought you really loved me…but it was all a lie wasn't it? You were a lie." Akiko sobbed. Sosuke then kissed her lips, trying to calm her down, and after a while he pulled away, "I lied to the Soul Society. About my intentions, but not about you." He said. "Sosuke…" "I'm sorry Akiko, for causing you so much pain." He said, bending down to kiss her. She kissed back, and hugged him as tightly as she could, when she felt a shard pain through her chest. It was Sosuke. He stabbed her. "I am truly sorry, my dear Akiko." "W-why?" she gasped. He bent down to her ear and whispered, "Because you're my biggest weakness." And he left her lifeless body and went back quietly.

101 years later, Sosuke Aizen sat on his throne, alone, thinking about the night of the hollowfication. 'It was true I lied to everyone, but not to you. I did love you. But, if I let you live, I was sure you would change me. Make me forget my purpose. I wasn't lying when I said you were my biggest weakness. And that Bakudo 81 spell, I read it from your book. I could say that you saved my life indirectly.' He closed his eyes, and let his mind wander for the last time. 'Maybe in another life, we could be together, without boundaries, without restrictions. But now, it doesn't seem possible, my dear Akiko.'


	4. Shinji Hirako

**A/N: The time span of this story is when Shinji was a Captain, and just ten years after the Vizard's hollowfication. Shinji isn't mine, he's Tite-san's. Amaya, is my OC © Read and Review! :)**

**You're Complicated  
Shinji Hirako One Shot**

She was running. She was running, as fast as she could. She had to find him, before it was too late. Then there, not too far from where she was, she saw a flicker of yellow and white. 'Captain Hirako', she thought to herself. She looked to her left, on top of the buildings, the wild/insane short blonde girl was keeping up. 'No, I have to reach him before she does!' She thought as she ran as fast as she could to the blonde Captain. She pushed aside his lieutenant, who amusingly understood what was going on and stepped sideways for the girl to progress. 'Hiyori lost this one.' She thought to herself, as she sneaked up behind the lazy man. 'You know Sosuke, you're awfully quiet for a-"The Captain was saying when she pounced on him, her full weight on his back. The dumbstruck Captain was shocked as he fell forwards, face down on the ground. "What the- AMAYA!" Shinji yelled, as the said girl stuck her tongue out to him and turned to the shorter blonde girl, who was panting. "Lieutenant Sarugaki, ha!" She said, gesturing a thumbs down to the said girl. "Shut up Idiot." The girl said, turning away in anger. "Captain Hirako, you should be thankful I won, if Hiyori caught up to you first, she'd beat you and we wouldn't want you to bleed again, do we?" Amaya said, still on top of him. "Get off me you idiot!" The man yelled, and she obliged, and pouted. "You're so mean, I just saved you from the demonic clutches of Hiyori!" Amaya said, still pouting. Sosuke Aizen, squad 5's lieutenant, controlling his laughter, ushered his Captain to stand up. "You're a pain, you know that. Sometimes a bigger pain than Hiyori." The Captain said, as he walked off, leaving the two girls behind. Hiyori began cussing him, but the other girl just stared at his back, hurt by his choice of words. 'He's always mean to me…he's never said anything nice about me ever, and yet…I love him, and only him. If only he could see it. Dumb blonde.' Amaya thought as she walked to the 4th division barracks.

The girl was Amaya Yoshizaki, the lieutenant of the 4th squad, under Captain Retsu Unohana. Amaya was a bubbly, fun loving, kind and very determined girl. She was around 20 years younger than Shinji, but that didn't matter, because, she's been in love with the man, ever since she could remember being in the Soul Society. Amaya had black hair, and black eyes, and she considered herself to not be very pretty or gorgeous, even though her Captain and Lisa told otherwise. Amaya was very close to Hiyori and Lisa, shocking Shinji that someone like Hiyori could be friends with anyone. Bu the next sentence he told her was hard for Amaya to hear. "Yeah, you're as worse as she is, so I shouldn't be surprised if the two of you were best friends." Amaya really thought Shinji Hirako hated her guts.

But things weren't as they seem. Shinji liked it when Amaya made fun of him, she was way better than that monster of a friend she had. He didn't show it, but he enjoyed the girl's company more than she knew. But for some strange reason, he could never compliment her. Insulting her seemed easier, but praising her, or even talking to her casually seemed more difficult to Shinji than fighting off a hundred Menos Grande at once. So he let it slide, it wasn't as if she liked him too much. She just found the man easy to pick on, or an easier target than Kensei Muguruma at least. But there was something about the girl he liked very much. Maybe her smiling face, or her voice. He loved to hear her say his name, but apparently, she was the only other lieutenant other than Sosuke, who called him 'Captain.' She respected him, then why did she tease him so much? The man was confused.

Amaya's Captain, Retsu Unohana, knew about Amaya's feelings for the 5th squad Captain. For over ten years, she's been telling the girl to confess to him, but Amaya never could. Retsu could do nothing, as she watched her lieutenant come back to the barracks, with an ultra-depressed face. Retsu knew Amaya wasn't the one to cry. She could never cry, no matter how tough the situation was, this black haired girl, would stand tall, without shedding tears. She teased Shinji because that was the only way she could get to see him every other day. The 4th squad didn't have paperwork to run around submitting, so Amaya never found the chance to see Shinji using the 'paperwork' excuse. Whenever Shinji came up to Unohana to complain about her lieutenant, Unohana just nodded and apologized, but never, not once had she scolded Amaya for doing what she did. She knew just how much she loved the man to bits. Even more than she should have. Every time Amaya showed up, dull after being scolded or insulted by Captain Hirako, it was her Captain that made her feel better. To most women, Retsu Unohana would make the perfect mother figure, and so, Amaya, who has always been mother-less, felt her Captain was like the mother she never had, and Retsu, never minded when Amaya hugged her or even cried on her shoulder. For she knew, she's be there for Amaya when she needed her the most.

A week afterward, Hiyori came up to Amaya with a new master plan on teasing Shinji. "That idiot will definitely fall for this!" Hiyori said, smiling ear to ear, a sight only Amaya ever saw. But Amaya wasn't too sure whether she should go along with the plan, but since they'd tried almost everything, this was worth a shot. They had to steal the Captain's haori, and hide it. Seemed simple enough, but how were they going to pull this off? "When that idiot goes to take a shower, flick it and make a run for it!" Hiyori said. But what will happen it Sosuke Aizen, Captain Hirako's lieutenant sees her? "I'll distract him!" Hiyori said, once again, smiling. Amaya couldn't help but smile back at her friend, who was more like a sibling to Shinji than an arch-enemy. "Let's do it." Amaya said, finally letting it all sink in.

The next morning, Amaya woke up before the whole of the Soul Society. She quietly scurried out of her squad barracks, and zoomed to the 5th squad barracks, and quickly made herself reach the Captain's room. The room was locked, as expected, but the girl's Kido was well renown, as she used a smaller version of Hadou: 31 Shakkaho. The lock opened flawlessly, without a sound. Amaya's face then turned as red as a cherry when she saw Captain Hirako, asleep on his bed. His room was very neat, neater than she had expected, but then she remembered her reason for being there as she caught sight of his haori. She flicked it as fast as possible, and locked the door, and ran off.

When Shinji woke up, he knew he felt Amaya's spiritual pressure here inside his room. But brushed if off, but then he figured that his haori was missing. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. 'That woman! How dare she broke into my room! I'm a Captain! Damn it, she's going to have to learn it the hard way!' Shinji thought to himself, as he rushed to the 4th squad barracks. Amaya was there, so was Hiyori and Lisa. Hiyori was wearing Shinji's haori, trying to imitate him, which made the two other girls to laugh out loud. Then Amaya felt Shinji's reiatsu, and gestured Hiyori to stop, but she didn't. Lisa stood up, and Hiyori turned around to see Shinji, his face held so much anger, it frightened Amaya. Hiyori just glared at him, and Lisa slowly made a run for it. "Did you two forget you're just lieutenants? Stealing a Captain's haori is considered an offence. Did you two idiots know that?" Shinji said, his voice dripping in anger. Amaya flinched at his new found anger rise. Hiyori threw his haori back at him, and just stood there. Shinji didn't seem interested in her at the moment. "You. Amaya Yoshizaki. Are you by any chance retarded? How many freaking times should I talk to your Captain informing her of how much a pain you are? Like I said, you're a bigger pain than Snaggle tooth here. No wonder no guy or man, whether ugly or good looking ever bothers looking at you! If by any chance I didn't have to see you again, for the rest of eternity, I'd be the happiest man alive!" Shinji said, sounding lazy and angry at the same time. Amaya stared at him, wide eyed, her voice lost. She didn't know what to say. "You're the retard." She finally said. "What was that-"Shinji gasped, as he saw a tear slide down Amaya's cheek. 'No way, she never cries. Never' he thought to himself, his heart racing. Even Hiyori's was taken aback. "You're the retard. You never saw…that the reason I did all this was to just…just see you every day…see your face…I don't care about men not looking at me…I wanted you to notice me…not hate me like this…" She said, her voice shaking incredibly. Shinji felt tormented. Amaya then ran off, muttering something Shinji wished he never heard. 'I can't believe I was in love with someone like you for over fifty years. I should hate you, not love you.' Shinji groaned and closed his eyes. Then he felt a sharp sting on his cheek. It was Hiyori. She repeatedly beat him, left and right, left and right. He just stood there, taking it. It was nothing compared to the pain he caused Amaya.

Amaya didn't know where she was running off to, soon she found herself in the forest in the west of the 6th ward of the Fugai District. She sat under a tree and wiped her tears off. She used a Bakudo spell, Kyoukko, to hide her reiatsu, incase Shinji came looking for her. Then she heard voices, when she tried to concentrate on the voice, it sounded like Aizen, Captain Hirako's lieutenant, and a child's voice. 'The prodigy everyone's talking about…Gin Ichimaru something?' Amaya thought. 'But what are those two doing here?' She thought as she moved closer to the place the voices were coming from. "I'm pretty sure my Captain has his eyes on me. He's intelligent, that's why he doesn't trust me. Soon, he'll be out of the way, and-"Amaya's eyes widened. 'Out of the way? Captain Hirako? What the hell?' "We have company Lord Aizen." The child said. 'Shit!' But it was too late, she felt a strong pair of arms around her neck, strangling her. "W-what the hell lieutenant Aizen? W-why are you-"Amaya struggled to say, as his grip around her neck got tighter. "I know what to do with you lieutenant. I'll send you to the world of the living, after I take away your Zanpakuto." Sosuke said, his grip loosening. "Y-you can't do that…" "Oh but Amaya, I can." His sword then passed right through her. Amaya gasped. "The Soul Society will think Amaya Yoshizaki killed herself, after Captain Hirako declined her feelings. Seems believable, don't you think?" "Y-you bastard…" Amaya said, her gaze fading away.

When news reached the Soul Society on Amaya's death, Shinji couldn't believe it. He practically heard his heart crumble, and it was the first time he saw Hiyori cry. Amaya wasn't the one to kill herself, definitely not. Unohana was shaken, and she felt pained. The whole Soul Society mourned for her, and Shinji was never the same. Whenever anyone mentioned the name Amaya, he would walk away. It was too hard for him to hear her name. How much he missed her childish attacks, how much he missed her smile, her voice. He missed _her_. And it was all his fault. His own.

It had been a year since then, and Amaya was in the world of the living, wandering as a free spirit. She assumed her Zanpakuto was destroyed by Aizen, and ever since then Amaya never uttered a word. She didn't cry, didn't speak, and she believed her emotions died with her Zanpakuto. She was all alone, forever. She heard what happened a week after Aizen stole her Zanpakuto. Shinji, Hiyori, Lisa and five others were exterminated stating their souls had become hollows, and the new Captain of the twelfth division, Kisuke Urahara and the Commander of the Kido Corps, Tessai Tsukabishi, were exiled to the world of the living. Amaya then recalled her never meeting Urahara, and he was building on some kind of gigai when he was Captain (She heard from Hiyori), so she thought of a plan. She would disguise herself, and go to him, posing as an ordinary soul reaper, to get a gigai. She felt helpless as a spirit, she wanted to start a new life, here in the world of the living. And a gigai, would definitely help. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, and made her Shihakusho look a little like Lisa's (By folding from the bottom till her knees.) And an empty Zanpakuto case, swinging by her side. She wore the same Soul Reaper attire, and made her way to Urahara's shop. Her plan went smoothly, with him buying her disguise, and since she didn't speak, Urahara never suspected a thing.

Nine years passed, and Amaya even enrolled in a school, got an apartment, and a job. She made friends, and even so, Amaya never spoke a word. The humans believed she was mute, and she didn't want it any other way. Amaya rarely smiled, and was pretty much emotionless. Amaya enrolled in an all girl's school in Karakura town, and worked as a pizza delivery girl. (It was the only job that would hire a mute girl.) She was a high school major, with a few modest friends, and Amaya always found something was missing. She missed Shinji. But she knew he was dead, all thanks to Aizen. It pained her so much to know that she still loved him, and she felt as if he were still alive, but that was just the heart playing mean tricks. One day when she was working, her boss came up to her and told her there was an unusual order of seven pizzas (It was late at night, and Amaya was almost about to head home.), and they'd want it delivered. Amaya nodded when he asked her to deliver it to a warehouse. She took three pizzas on her left hand and four on her right, and walked as fast as she could to the address. (She could never learn to drive those things called 'bikes'. She found them too complicated. More than putting the 'straw' into the 'juice' box.) When she finally reached the place, it was ten minutes late. Her pay was going to be less, but at least she made it. She knocked on the door to have it opened by none other than a shouting Hiyori.

"What the hell took you so much time? We were so hungry-"She saw the person holding the pizzas and gasped. Amaya's eyes widened. "A-Amaya? Is that _you_?" Hiyori asked. Amaya was shocked beyond belief, she just placed the pizzas on the ground, she gasped when she heard someone else say, "_Amaya_?" It was Lisa. Amaya looked around, inside the warehouse. Her heart was ready to burst open, and she began sweating profusely. Then she heard a voice from behind her. "Oh lord, Amaya is that _you_?" It was Shinji. She turned on her heels, and ran out of the warehouse as fast as possible. She sprinted as fast as she could away from there, and she couldn't hold back tears. 'They're all alive? But how is that possible?' She thought to herself.

Shinji was dumbstruck. So were all the other Vizards. "She's alive." Hiyori stated. "But there was something weird about her." Lisa said, grabbing the attention of a certain blonde. "She hasn't spoken a word. Amaya isn't the quiet one. And her spiritual pressure, it seemed affected. _Badly_." Lisa said, Hachi agreeing. "Someone must've-"When Rose was saying, Shinji interrupted. "_Aizen_." And ran out of the warehouse.

Amaya hid herself under a tree, far away from the warehouse, hoping they wouldn't follow. But she knew better, Shinji would most definitely come. He sounded surprised, very surprised. She then heard a cry of a young boy. A soul. She got up to see what was happening when she felt the strongest amount on spiritual pressure she felt in a long time. 'A hollow?' She turned, but she was thrown back by the creature. She didn't have her Zanpakuto, she felt weak. She was going to die, she knew it. But something told her Shinji would save her. The hollow came back to her, when she saw someone, or _something,_ attack it. It had a human body, but there was this _mask _on its face, which gave Amaya the creeps. That man's spiritual pressure felt like a hollow's. When he turned to look at her after killing the hollow, Amaya gasped. 'Shinji?' She thought. As he approached her, she backed away, afraid of him in his current avatar. His mask slowly crumbled away, revealing his face. "You're alive. But we all thought you died, more like killed yourself." Shinji said, sitting next to her on the ground. She didn't speak. "Lisa told me you didn't speak. What happened to you?" Shinji asked, but no words exited Amaya's lips. She was afraid, afraid of the man she loved. "Who did this to you Amaya?" Shinji asked, his voice barely a whisper. No reply. Shinji groaned, and continued talking. "Have you spoken a word in these ten years or are you just giving me the silent treatment?" She shook her head. "You haven't _spoken in ten years_…why?" Shinji asked, now looking at her face. He gasped when he saw her expression, as he tried to touch her. Fear. "Amaya, are you afraid of me?" She closed her eyes, and nodded feebly. With a sudden movement, Shinji cupped her cheeks with his hand and made her look at him. "Amaya what happened to you damn it?!" Her eyes were wide, and she couldn't speak again. She started crying. Shinji was shocked, but hugged her and held her close till she stopped. It took a while before she could calm down again, he decided to take her to the warehouse. He carried her back, as fast as possible. The others were shocked to see Amaya in the state she was in, afraid, and in tears. Shinji placed her in his bed, and told her to go to sleep. "Is she alright?" Rose asked. Shinji remained quiet, giving Rose the answer he needed.

He told the others she isn't speaking because of shock. "Are you sure Aizen had something to do with what happened to her?" Kensei asked him. "If he didn't, then I don't know who did." Shinji said, angrily. "I don't know what happened, but she's traumatized. And her Zanpakuto's missing." This earned gasps from the Vizards. "Do you plan on talking to her?" Love asked. "I'm going to talk to her tomorrow. I need to know what happened to her. I _need_ to." Shinji said. Then Lisa said the strangest thing. "Shinji never called Amaya his first love, unlike many others I know, so that must mean one thing and one thing only." He looked at her face. "She is your first love!" Mashiro yelled, and Kensei nodded. Shinji smiled to himself, before he went to his room to find Amaya asleep.

The next day, Amaya woke up to find Shinji's arm around her waist, his head on the crook of her neck. She blushed, and pushed him down, as he fell face down. "What the hell! That hurt Amaya!" Shinji said as she sat up. "Good morning." He said, as he sat down next to her. She looked down, and didn't say a word. "Amaya, those things I told you ten years ago. Those nasty mean things, when you stole my haori, I never meant them. In fact, I never meant any insult I threw at you. I actually liked it when you teased me. I felt happy when I saw you every day. Your smile, your voice. Everything made me very happy. Please Amaya, forgive me…just tell me…what happened to you-"Before he could finish, Amaya hugged him, arms around his neck, and her head on his chest. "A-Aizen took my Zanpakuto." Shinji's eyes widened, as he listened to everything she told him. He hugged her tight when she finished, and she murmured something which broke Shinji's heart. "I never stopped loving you, Captain." He hugged her as close as he possibly can and placed his head on hers. Then suddenly, she pushed him down the bed, and got up. "Ow! What the hell?" She sat on top of him and placed her head on his chest. "You're a complicated one aren't ya?" Shinji said, stroking her hair. "You know, truthfully speaking, you _are_ my first love." And he kissed her lips, gratified that she was alive, and she was his.


	5. Grimmjow Jagerjaques

**A/N: A little cussing in this one. (he he he :D) (Pronounced Keer-ah In-yez) Grimmjow (damn!) isn't mine, he's Tite-san's. *cries* Ah well, Ciara is mine. © Read and Review! :)**

**Shut Up and Kiss Me!  
****Grimmjow Jagerjaques One Shot**

Whining. Whining. And more whining. She couldn't stand it anymore. So what if Lord Aizen didn't smile at those two idiots? She knew she wouldn't. That wasn't an issue in the least bit. More whining. Won't these two fools ever stop their chatter? It wasn't exactly _two_ fools chattering. One was whining and the other was making it worse by agreeing with every word they said. "And that Gin Ichimaru, I don't understand why Lord Aizen trusts him so much!" Loly Aiverrne complained, pulling her two pony tails as she did so. "I so totally agree!" Menoly Mallia agreed, nodding and trying to put on an equally tedious face as her friend. These two dummies were driving poor Ciara insane. "Won't you two just shut up already?" Ciara Inêz said, clutching her ears as if they were about to tear apart. "Why are you so concerned with what we're talking about _Ciara_?" Loly said, trying to make Ciara's name sound like a bad word. Before Menoly could say anything, Ciara interrupted. "It's so boring with you two nut cases! It's always Lord Aizen this! Lord Aizen that! When I'm with you! Honestly, isn't t obvious that Soul Reapers won't fall for Arrancars? And Lord Aizen most definitely won't fall for the likes of _you two_." Ciara said, and stomped off, leaving the two female Arrancars cussing behind.

Ciara Inêz, was the 32nd Arrancar in Sosuke Aizen's army. She was a rank above Loly, and two ranks above Menoly. She had indigo colored hair, and golden eyes, and a fiery personality. She had the habit of rating people based on their 'boredom levels'. And according to that, Loly and Menoly were at the lowest rank of 1 out of 10. Ciara couldn't stand them both, but dear Lord Aizen didn't make Ciara a fraccion, so she was stuck with them. But poor Ciara wanted so badly to become a fraccion of a certain espada, Grimmjow Jagerjaques. Why? Because according to Ciara, she found Grimmjow, the most entertaining espada among all. Second to him was Starrk and Lilynette, and the third was Nnoitra. But there was something more to Grimmjow that Ciara knew very well. It was a long, very long time ago, back when Ciara was just an Adjuchas. She was always alone back at that time, and loneliness, she didn't like. Not one bit. Even though she was an Adjuchas, she was small, and frail looking, so she was a prime target to most other bigger Adjuchas class Menos. She remembered she was running, running from a group of Gillians and other Adjuchas. It was then she tripped over something, big and sturdy. It was a cat? "A cat?" The next thing she knew, the cat was on top of her, and the others who were chasing her halted. "Don't eat me Mr. Cat! Don't eat me! Please don't eat me Mr. Cat!" Ciara begged, annoying the white cat. "Call me Mr. Cat once more, then I might just do it." The cat spoke. "O-okay…" Ciara said, when she saw the white cat Adjuchas devour the others that were chasing her. Then the white cat Adjuchas walked away as if nothing happened. "Hey! Wait!" She yelled, earning a loud groan from the white cat Adjuchas. "Thank you for saving me. And not eating me." She said, bowing down trying to look grateful. "I'm Ciara Inêz, what's your name Mr.-"The white cat Adjuchas glared at her, making her swallow her words. "Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jagerjaques." He said, and walked away. "I'll be sure to remember that Mr. Grimmjow!" Ciara yelled, hoping she'd meet him once again.

And she did. Years later, when Sosuke Aizen turned her into an Arrancar using the Hogyouku, the first Espada she met was a blue haired, cat eyed tall muscular and extremely attractive Arrancar with his hollow hole in his stomach and his broken hollow mask at the side of his jaw. She immediately knew that the Arrancar was Grimmjow. And ever since then, she's been 'visiting' him often. (He called it annoying him.) She didn't know why, but everything about Grimmjow allured her to him even more. His insults made her feel happy. And even if he pretended to not remember her, she knew he did. "I know you remember me Grimmy!" She'll say, hugging the Sexta Espada, in turn being pushed away forcefully and earning a grunt from him. "Don't call me that, bitch." He'll say and walk away, leaving a grinning Ciara behind.

That day, after Ciara left Loly and Menoly, she went to look for Grimmjow. (As always.) She was planning to re-decorate his room, because it seemed too boring for someone as attention-grabbing as he was. She didn't know why she was so attached to him, maybe because he spared/saved her life, or because he was so damn hot. (Yep, that's the word.) She knew Grimmjow wasn't the nicest of people, hell, he couldn't care less if everyone in Las Noches just disappeared. He'd be happy he was alive and he'd call himself king or something. He was rude, very rude, and aggressive. He had that look in his eyes whenever he killed, which quite frankly scared the living hell out of Ciara. She reached his room, and entered without permission, _again_. She was so used to his insults, she found them complimenting. He wasn't there, as usual, she figured he'd be out somewhere threatening some other Arrancar to a fight or something. 'Before he comes back, this room will be super awesome!' She said, as she lit a cero.

Grimmjow wasn't in the happiest of moods that day. That bastard Tousen just cut off his arm! He was so angry, he couldn't hold it in. His mind was tattered, and that Ichigo Kurosaki kid made it worse. 'Finally found a match worth fighting, and look what happens!' Grimmjow thought to himself, bitterly. As he entered his room, or which was his room, he found that the walls were carved with some sort of design and his things were shifted to different corners of the room. He wouldn't admit it, but his room looked more interesting than before. But Grimmjow was mad remember? So even this pissed him off. What ticked him off more was when he saw Ciara Inêz asleep on his bed. She was a very good looking Arrancar, superb features, well-shaped C-cup breasts, flawless curves, and a face humans would call beautiful and a body they would call sexy. But seriously, Grimmjow was mad. He caught her by her hair, (which he found unusually soft), and pulled her up, with her yelping. "Oh, hi Grimmy-"Her eyes widened with genuine concern when she saw what happened to his arm. "W-what happened to your-"She was asking, when Grimmjow threw her across the room, her back making contact with the wall. "What the hell have you done here woman? And who in the world told you that you could sleep in my bed?" Grimmjow yelled, scaring the other Arrancar. "I was just…" Ciara knew well that whatever she said wasn't going to help her at the moment. Grimmjow was really mad, not like other times when he just was aggressive mad. This was bad. "Get out bitch! And stay the hell away from me!" Grimmjow yelled, and Ciara felt herself being lifted up in the air and thrown outside the door, and it slamming shut.

Ciara was so sad, she could cry. Not because Grimmjow kicked her out, she was grateful he didn't hurt her. She was sad, because of what happened to him. 'Poor Grimmy…' She thought as she walked back to her room. (Which she unfortunately had to share with Loly and Menoly.) As soon as she entered, she saw the two girls' chit chatting as usual, but their topic of conversation caught Ciara's ear. "…Tousen cut off Grimmjow's arm. Serves him right." Ciara's anger level perked up. "What?" She said, her voice stern. "You didn't hear? Tousen cut off the arm of your stupid espada lover." Menoly said, for the first time not repeating something Loly said first. "He's not my lover…" Ciara said, looking down. The other two Arrancars came up to her, and Loly breathed in her ear. "Yes, we know. Grimmjow just wants to get into your pants-"Slap. Ciara slapped her. "He's not like that you whore!" She shouted, fresh tears brimming her eyes. When Menoly was about to hit Ciara, Loly stopped her. "You don't know anything about that Espada. He's selfish, and obviously he doesn't care for you. If he did, he wouldn't treat you the way he did. You're just another obstacle for him to use. He hates you because you're weak." Loly spat. Ciara was saddened, she didn't know what to hear. "He saves you because, he sympathizes you. And that's because you're just plain and disgusting." Ciara couldn't take it. Menoly then nodded to Loly, and blasted Ciara with a Cero. "Serves her right." Loly said, as they walked out leaving an injured Ciara behind.

Ciara woke up to find herself in a bed, and a remodeled room. 'Grimmy's room.' She thought as she got up and looked around. "You're awake. At last, I thought you died or something." He said, before erupting in laughter. Ciara just stared at him. "I can't believe you let those two pieces of trash beat up to a pulp! I knew you were weak, but _this_!" He laughed, mocking her. Ciara's eyes grew widened. '_He saves you because, he sympathizes you. And that's because you're just plain and_ _disgusting_' Loly's words echoed in her mind. '_He's selfish, and obviously he doesn't care for you_' Ciara closed her eyes and tried to run out when Grimmjow's good arm caught her. She turned on impulse, and slapped the man, and ran out. 'I'm not weak. I'll show him. I'll show everybody.' She thought as she ran towards the fifth Espada's room. 'I'll challenge Nnoitra for a fight. I'll survive and that'll show that ungrateful bastard.' She thought as she ran.

Grimmjow was dumbstruck at what happened. 'She never _touched_ me.' But she slapped him. This angered him more, but then he remembered what happened to her. He was hurt by the fact she had slapped him more than the slap itself. The slap was a mere pat on the back to the Espada, as he walked out of his room, not looking for Ciara but Loly and Menoly. But before that, he was summoned. By Aizen. As he walked toward the chamber where Aizen was, he saw a human girl. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself.

Ciara begged Nnoitra to fight her. Tesla telling her to keep away, and Nnoitra just seemed unpleased. "What the hell kid? What did Grimmjow do now?" Nnoitra asked, bored. "Don't ever say his name in front of me you bastard!" This ticked off Nnoitra. He wasn't the most patient of men, and this girl was ticking him off slowly. He wasn't the type to fight someone as weak as she was, it was just like crushing ants, and even she knew it. She was just here because she was depressed. Was he someone who at least _looked_ comforting? He didn't think so. "What the hell Nnoitra! Are you a coward?" She yelled, now this had gotten too far enough. He told Tesla to release her. (Tesla was feeling agitated, he didn't want Ciara to die.) If the girl wanted to die so badly, how could he refuse? He'd enlighten her. "Alright, brace yourself Ciara. Because you're in for a bumpy ride."

Grimmjow was now strangling Loly with both his arms. The human girl brought his arm back, which was amusing! And he was once again the Sixth Espada! Now, he would take care of _these_ two. "What the hell did you tell or do to Ciara?" Grimmjow growled. He didn't know why he cared. He didn't know what kept him from eating her those years ago. She was probably the only one who genuinely cared for him. Not because he was an Espada. Because he was Grimmjow. Even if he insulted her, every time she got close to him, she'd still come back, with that smile of hers. She never behaved like a competitor with him, she just wanted to _be with him_, no strings attached. Grimmjow wasn't going to let her slip by after what tow sluts did. After he got the answer he was looking for, he raced to where Nnoitra was. He swore he felt Ciara's spiritual pressure flare. 'That idiot better not be doing what I think she is.' He thought as he sprinted.

He remembered the day he met her, as an Arrancar. She knew it was him. Even if he pretended to not remember the girl, she knew he remembered. There was always something about her, her eyes. Those golden orbs. Damn, he was going soft. She always hugged him, pressing her chest to his, completely oblivious to what she was doing to him. Her clothing, he regretted what she wore. He hated it. She wore so little, exposing her stomach, her legs, those well-toned very touchable legs. And her hips, how he wanted to grab them and make her his right away. She wore what she wore from the influence of those two whores. Ciara's hollow mask was barely visible, a small bit on her hair. _Her hair_. How he loved touching her soft velvet locks, but regretted only touching them when he threw her out. This girl, made his brain weary when he was around her. He couldn't think straight when she was around. And the things she did to him, those hugs and the faces she makes, only made things worse for the Espada. When her skin made contact with his, the way his mind went blurry. He at one point believed he hated her. Hated her because she made him feel things he's never felt before. _Do things _he's never done before. But he was wrong. Very wrong. He didn't hate her. He realized it when she spoke to that last Primera Espada Starrk or Nnoitra's fraccion Tesla. Grimmjow knew Starrk wasn't interested in her the way he was, but that anger he felt when Ciara spoke to any other male. He believed it was because of his panther instincts. 'Possessiveness' he told himself. 'She's mine, that woman.' He thought, as he reached Nnoitra's room, to find Ciara under Nnoitra's foot. Grimmjow's anger flared up. "What the hell! Nnoitra get your damn leg off of her!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ciara knew she was going to lose, she knew it even before the fight began. Nnoitra was just toying with her. Her ceros made no effect, and Tesla couldn't do anything but watch. Ciara was like a younger sibling to him. But he was Nnoitra's fraccion, and he had to obey everything his master ordered him to do. These sibling feelings were petty, he consoled himself. Then he secretly prayed something would save Ciara from his master's clutches. Then the door slammed open, revealing a very angry Grimmjow. 'Thank goodness' Tesla thought to himself. Ciara couldn't believe her eyes. 'What the hell is he doing here?' She thought.

"Oh, here to save your precious Ciara?-" Nnoitra kicked her forward, towards Grimmjow and, "-here, I'm done with her." Ciara coughed out blood. Grimmjow pulled her up, and threw her over his shoulders, and went back to his room. Or so she thought. They were headed elsewhere. Grimmjow was going to where they held the human captive. If she could heal his arm, she can most definitely heal Ciara. Ulquiorra looked stunned but let the human heal the Arrancar anyway. When Ciara was completely healed, she was confused and scared. Confused to why Grimmjow was saving her. Scared to what he was going to do with her.

He took her back to his room and threw her on his bed. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot?" He yelled. Ciara looked at him, and before she could answer, she saw the look on his face and shut up. She wondered why he cared so much. Loly and Menoly were right, much to her dismay. "What you're afraid of me or something? And you weren't afraid when you went to Nnoitra literally begging for him to kill you?" Grimmjow said, now getting the female's attention. "Now why do you care so much anyway _Grimmjow_?" Grimmjow. She never called him Grimmjow. Even though he always told her not to call him Grimmy, he wanted her to. Right now. "Why I care?" He asked himself. Yes, why did he care?

Seeing his reaction, Ciara thought this was an opening for her to continue. "You always insult me. You treated me like trash. Yet you saved me often, and again insulted me after you do so. What the hell Grimmjow? Are you by any slight chance retarded?" Ciara asked, slightly grinning. Grimmjow couldn't hear anything, he was busy thinking. "Hello Hueco Mundo to Grimmjow?" Ciara said, hoping to make the man angry. Grimmjow groaned. "F*ck this." He said, as he pulled the girl from the back of her head and pressed his lips forcefully on hers. He kissed her. What the hell was going on with him? He pulled her closer and pinched her butt, making her gasp, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His tongue exploring every nook and corner of her little mouth. Ciara couldn't believe what was happening. She would kiss back, but right now she was too dazzled to react. Grimmjow Jagerjaques was kissing her. Not just kissing, he was doing things to her making her head grow heavy. He pulled away when their lungs disagreed with their closeness. "What the hell was that?" Ciara asked, Grimmjow quiet, a smudge of red on his face. Ciara smirked. "Grimmjow loves Ciara! Grimmjow loves Ciara!" The girl practically sang. Love? Yeah, hell, that was it. It was love. And it took so long for the guy to figure it out. But no, he wouldn't admit it to her. Never. Because he was Grimmjow and he was too damn proud to admit something like that. He pressed his lips to hers again, shutting her up. "Shut up and kiss me." He said, as he moved forward once again. Yeah, she was his. That night he proved it.


	6. Kensei Muguruma

**A/N: Hi again! I'm just begging you all to review please! I'm new here people! *wipes sweat off forehead* Well leaving the drama aside, this one shot takes place first ten years before the hollowfication, and next after a hundred years, the normal Soul Society Arc era. Kensei Muguruma does not belong to me, (you know what I'm gonna say next right?) he's Tite-san's. Only Sakura Imai, my OC, belongs to me. © Read and Review! :)**

** Wrinkles, Moans and Perfume  
Kensei Muguruma One Shot**

Kensei was infuriated. That was normal, come on, the man's almost always angry, and Mashiro, his lieutenant just loves to make him mad. But this time, he wasn't angry because of Mashiro's usual exasperations, it was because of a new squad member. No no, the squad member did not do anything to piss him off, he blames Mashiro for this. (Again.) Even if she was a lieutenant, she was just downright stupid, immature and unbelievably foolhardy. But, he was in no position to argue with the fact she was his lieutenant, what's done is done, but _this_? Surely Mashiro must have _a small brain_ at least? She appointed a thirteen year old (She looks like a pre-teen but isn't.) as the new seventh seat. Who gave her permission? Surely not Captain Muguruma. No, definitely not him. According to Kensei, an amateur just out of the academy doesn't deserve a seated position in the 13 Court Guard squads _yet_. Except if she was a prodigy, he wouldn't have a say in it. But _was_ she a prodigy? _No_, she was far from it. She was more like Mashiro, in behavior of course. But, that was Kensei's first opinion of her. Now he can't even decline her promotion because, Mashiro already did all the informing and the new girl would be ecstatic to know she was a seventh seat on the first day, and surely Kensei wasn't that cruel to take it all away from her. Hell, he's not even seen the newbie. What was her name? Sakura something? He didn't care. 'Might as well get this over with.' He thought to himself, as he walked to greet his new seventh seat.

The girl was Sakura Imai, a very happy-go-lucky, cheerful, outgoing, up-beat and generally has a positive attitude. She possesses a friendly demeanor, and she is very easy to talk to and tends to be playful and mischievous. But, at the same time the girl could be equally decisive, and tactful when it came to combat. She was highly skilled in Kido, and is a self-claimed strategist. She caught Mashiro's eye immediately the day she came to squad nine to get appointed. Since the fourth, fifth and third seats were already filled, Sakura was made the seventh seat. Sakura was a pretty girl, (who still looks like she's a pre-teen) with white-blonde hair and violet eyes. When Sakura first heard she was squad nine's new seventh seat, she didn't know how to react. She knew her lieutenant was mindless the first time she saw her, yet, Sakura had the habit of playing around with people, and even though Mashiro was stupid, Sakura liked her immediately. She accepted the position of seventh seat, hoping that her Captain wasn't as dimwitted as the lieutenant. Sakura was waiting for her Captain in the squad barracks, while everyone were off doing something unimportant, and Mashiro was fast asleep. Sakura pouted, 'Even I wanna sleep, but _no_, Captain's orders.' She grunted and sat down, closing her eyes with a frown on her face. The door opened immediately, and when Sakura turned to see who it was she saw a 69 tattoo on a bare chest. 'My my, aren't we a little perverted?' She thought as she looked up to see a tall, muscular man, with silver hair.

"You must be Sakura Imai. The new seventh seat. I'm Kensei Muguruma, your new Captain." He said, his voice indicating that he wasn't happy to see her. As soon as Sakura saw his face she internally yelped. 'He's my _Captain_? Honestly, _he's _my Captain? Wow, how in the world am I gonna focus with those abs I can stare at all day long? How am I gonna focus with those angry yet gorgeous brown orbs? And that 69 tattoo won't help!' That was when she saw her Captain yell at her, his face red with anger. "Are you even listening?" He shouted, still not waking Mashiro. "Oh, I'm sorry Captain, I just spaced out." Sakura told him, her voice hiding the excitement in her head flawlessly. Sakura had another special trait. No matter how the situation was, she could look as calm as a cucumber on the outside while on the inside she'd be fighting a hundred battles. She could maintain that cheerful exterior even on situations which normally would scare the bejesus out of people. Her Captain still looked angry, to which Sakura smiled nervously. "Welcome to squad 9." He said, and went to the Captain's room.

It was obvious to Mashiro that Sakura Imai had a crush on her Captain. As luck would have it, even Kensei knew about it. Heizo Kasaki (3rd seat), Shinobu Eishima (4th seat), Izaemon Todo (6th seat), and Kaname Tousen (5th seat), knew about the girl's infatuation. She would often stare at Kensei, and when he looked at her, she'd turn away, her face red. Kensei always grunted, but secretly felt flattered that the girl behaved that way around him. Years passed, and Kensei grew a little protective over the girl, and never yelled at her as much as he yelled at the others. Heizo asked him if he too had feelings for her, to which Kensei (not so calmly) replied that he didn't, and her feelings toward him were just childish luvs which she would grow out of. One day, Captain Muguruma's squad was given the order to look into the unusual deaths that occurred in the Rukon district. Sakura begged to go along with her Captain, but Kensei suspected it would be too dangerous, and told her (ordered her) to stay back. She was depressed, which the Captain saw, and he patted the girl's head and heard her mumble something. "Come back to me, Captain." Kensei was shocked, and he just smirked and nodded, and finally left with his lieutenant, his 3rd, 4th and 5th seats to the Rukon district. Little did he know, that night he couldn't keep his word.

Sakura was devastated at the news she heard. She couldn't eat well, she couldn't sleep well, and she held a burning hatred toward Kaname Tousen, who then was promoted as the Captain of squad 9. Sakura declined the offer of the lieutenant post, for which Kaname believed she was still distressed with her beloved Captain's death. She was promoted to third seat, and the only reason she declined the lieutenant post was because she didn't want to be anywhere close to the blind Captain. She missed her Captain, (she never accepted Kaname as her Captain, avoiding talking to him as much as she can.) and she just prayed there would be some dimwit who would become lieutenant. For most nights, she cried herself to sleep, and her eyes grew bags underneath them. No matter how friendly Tousen acted with her, she just stayed quiet. It was after when Shuuhei Hisagi joined the squad that she regained her cheerful demeanor. Shuuhei was like a brother to her, listening to everything she had to say, and the two grew very close to each other. When she saw the tattoo on his face, she was dumbfounded. "What's with the 69 tattoo on your face?" She asked him, the day he joined the squad. Shuuhei then told her about a Soul Reaper with the same tattoo on his chest, who once saved his life. Sakura smiled sadly to herself, and knew immediately who the boy was talking about.

Years later, after Shuuhei's incredible amounts of hard work, he was promoted as lieutenant of the squad, and Sakura couldn't be happier. It was after then that Sakura told Shuuhei about her feelings toward the previous Captain. It was a bright sunny afternoon when Sakura and Shuuhei had this conversation. "You _loved_ him?" he asked, shock clearly written all over his face. Sakura nodded. "Then why didn't you tell him, you idiot?" he questioned her, gulping in the last sip of sake. "I had the feeling he already knew about it. Almost everyone did, even blind-eye." Shuuhei grew accustomed to the fact Sakura despised their Captain, but never understood why. "Why do you hate Captain Tousen?" "Don't call him Captain in front of me _Hisagi_." She warned, hiccupping, in turn making the lieutenant laugh. "You've had enough sake Sakura, now tell me, why do you hate him?" He pulled the bottle of sake from Sakura's hands and waited for her answer. "He came back." Shuuhei looked confused. "That night, when Captain Muguruma and lieutenant Mashiro died, he was the only one who came back. If it were me, I would've died trying to save my Captain, not return back unharmed, like a _coward_." She spat, appalling Shuuhei. It was the last time Shuuhei asked her about Tousen.

Around a hundred long years later, Sakura had grown into a well-shaped woman. Shuuhei noted that she was much taller than she was before, and teased her that no matter how much she grew, she couldn't ever become taller than he was. Her hair grew, and her structures developed. She looked more womanly, than ever. Sakura was great friends with Rangiku Matsumoto, the lieutenant of squad 10, and Izuru Kira, the lieutenant of squad 3. The four of them (Shuuhei included) were together drinking most of their free time, and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way. One day, she was assigned to visit the world of the living, stating there were too many hollows in the loose. It was more like a solo mission, which Sakura accepted. (Having no other choice that is.) She had to visit Kisuke Urahara for a gigai, and stay with him until the mission was complete. When she asked how long the mission would take, Tousen (She doesn't regard him as Captain remember?) told her it would take a lot of time, but he'll inform her when it was complete. Sakura internally pouted and told Shuuhei, "He just wants me out of here. I know it. Don't be fooled Shuuhei, it's not like I wanna see his ugly face every day. I don't!" She yelled, and went to get ready.

Sakura found herself in a small house, two kids arguing outside, and a tall muscular man wearing glasses offering her tea, and a blonde man, wearing a hat and clogs talking to her. Oh yes, he was Urahara. She remembered seeing him as a Captain long ago. "So, you must be here for a gigai, is that correct?" He asked her, waving a hand fan in front of his face. Sakura nodded. "What's your name?" The large man asked, and she said, "Sakura Imai, third seat of squad 9." She smiled, and Kisuke yelled from somewhere inside the house. "Imai? Oh!" 'What the hell does he mean by that?' She thought to herself as she frowned. "Is it your first time here in the world of the living?" Kisuke asked as he handed her a gigai, and she nodded. After Kisuke helped her get into the gigai, (which was incredibly uncomfortable) she walked out thanking him.

The human world was unlike anything she had seen. The streets were different, and people ate weird things. There were big objects made of some sort of metal which could move with circular legs which rotated, after eating the human first. It was more like the human wanted to be eaten as he willingly stepped inside the big object. She walked around hoping to see some hollows, but she didn't until later that evening. Two days passed as she stayed in Urahara's shop, with those stupid kids calling her a moocher. She enjoyed walking around the streets, it was an incredible experience. One day as Sakura walked around, she took a turn she had never taken before. It was a street where there were buildings with food inside. And it smelt great, she thought to herself. As she walked, she caught sight of an odd pair of people walking not too far from where she was walking. One was a woman, and the other a man. The woman was wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, along with a set of goggles atop her lime green hair. She looked like some wannabe super hero. The man was tall, muscular with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and wore a dark purple A-shirt with a white trim, in addition to green cargo pants, black combat boots, and a pair of orange fingerless gloves. Sakura squealed. The two turned back to see what made the noise but nothing was there. Sakura quickly hid behind a sigh and pretended to not exist. 'That was Mashiro and Captain Muguruma! I know that face anywhere!' She thought and decided to follow them.

It was indeed Mashiro and Kensei that she had seen. Sakura noted that the green haired woman kept complaining to 'Kensei' about something and Kensei grumbled. It _was_ them. Sakura was overjoyed to know her Captain didn't die. But, what was he doing here? In the world of the living? She thought as she continued to follow the duo, thinking they were oblivious to her following them. But she was wrong. Mashiro was oblivious, but not Kensei. Oh he knew that they were being followed, and that too, by a Soul Reaper. Kensei wanted Mashiro out of the way before he could catch hold of the Soul Reaper. Not too long from then the two (actually three) reached the area where the Vizards warehouse was located. Kensei told Mashiro he forgot something and told her to go inside with the lunch they were carrying and surprisingly, she listened to him. Sakura saw from afar that Mashiro walked into a warehouse on her own, and Kensei just stood there. 'Now why is Captain Muguruma not going in there?' She thought to herself before someone grabbed her by the hem of her top and yelled, "Who the hell are you and why are you following us?" Sakura adjusted herself to the man's hold, and said, "Awesome flash step." And smiled up at her old Captain. "Are you going to answer me or not?" He gritted his teeth as he asked. Sakura was squirming inside, not sure what to do. Did her Captain forget about her? Did he not remember who she was?

"Captain Muguruma, don't you remember me?" She asked, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

The man loosened the hold on the girl, as he was shocked at what she called him. Now that she mentioned it, this girl _did_ look familiar. White blonde hair, violet eyes- then it hit him! His eyes widened as he let go of the girl. 'This girl, was my seventh seat. Sakura Imai.' He eyed her carefully, noticing the fact that she had grown well. (Kensei was a pervert?) "You don't remember me?" She yelled as she pounced on top of him, hugging him as tight as she could. "S-Sakura-"Kensei struggled to say as she buried her face in his chest, crying. 'This girl was the one with the crush on me.' He thought as he smirked. "I missed you Captain, I missed you so much! You've no idea!" She cried on his chest, and he held her, making sure to not let go. He looked at her crying form, a little happy to see her, yet dull with the fact he had caused her so much pain. "I'm here now aren't I?" he said, and put his arm around her waist, cradling her.

Days passed, and Sakura understood what happened to all the Vizards. She felt very bad for them, especially Kensei, since he loved the squad he served under more than anything. That tattoo, she asked him what it was about. "The"6" represents my last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it, while the "9" represents the 9th Division, which I used to lead." Sakura then found herself undoubtedly in love with her Captain once again. During the time she spent with the Vizards, she grew closer to Kensei, more than ever. Everyone will be happy to meet Sakura, except Hiyori who insulted her. Shinji was her common target to release her frustration. Kensei grew very fond of the girl, but never admitted it to anyone. She had indeed grown up, and she was beautiful. She was smart, and caring. She was childish, but never got on his nerves like Mashiro did. But, she was still a Soul Reaper, and the time would come when she had to leave. He shouldn't get attached. But little did he know, he already was.

It was late evening, and Sakura was battling a big hollow. But what she didn't know what there were three more waiting to ambush her. When she sliced the hollow in front of her with her Zanpakuto, she was pushed back roughly by three other hollows. 'What the hell?' She thought as she got up quickly, and started to mutter, ""Ye lord! Mask of flesh and blood, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou 31: Shakkaho!" But the beam affected one hollow, but there were two more. "You're good at Kido" She heard a familiar voice say. It was Kensei. And with just two blows, he finished off the hollows, earning a frown from the girl.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to her thoughts.

"Hmpf." She said, as she got back into her gigai, only to be stopped when she was held back by Kensei.

"I just saved you're life." He said, angry. "Yeah, by making me look weak!" She pouted, as he fell into hysterics. "You're not weak, you're Kido is impressive." Kensei said, still laughing. "You're not really good at complimenting." She said, as she walked toward Urahara's shop. "Kensei?" She said, him standing next to her. "Yeah?" "I've to go back to the Soul Society tomorrow." She said, sadness in her voice. Kensei's grunted, he felt weird, like he swallowed a stone or something. He didn't want her to go, but she had to. He knew that. But yet, he wanted her to stay. With _him_. Sakura looked up to him, earnestly waiting for some kind of answer, any answer when he said, "Okay, so stay with the Vizards tonight." She pounced on Kensei, crying on his shoulder. He just stood there, and held her as he began walking to the warehouse.

That night, Kensei was in his room, thinking of Sakura. He knew that she had to go. He always knew. But yet, why was he feeling so uncomfortable? Why was he being so selfish when it came to her? Why was his chest hurting when he thinks of not having her around? He was Kensei Muguruma, and he wasn't weak, yet he felt like the feeblest person in the world. He was so angry, he could destroy the whole warehouse! Lisa warned him to keep himself from growing attached to her, but what the hell happened? Then he heard a soft chuckle. Sakura.

"You shouldn't frown so much, you'll get wrinkles on that cute face of yours." She said.

"You're calling me _cute_?" He asked, cocking an eye brow. Sakura pretended to think, and said, "With wrinkles you won't be." "Why do you care whether I have wrinkles or not?" Kensei asked, closing his eyes and frowning more, when he felt the weight on his bed shift. Sakura sat next to him. "I don't like wrinkles, let me kiss them better." She said, as she pecked his forehead. She didn't know where this sudden courage came from, but since it was probably the last time she'll see him, it was worth a shot. Kensei on the other hand was shocked with her newfound valor. His eyes were wide, and mouth slightly ajar. "What in t-the world was that?" He asked her, red enveloping his cheeks. She smirked. "A parting gift?" She said, smirking even more. But the next thing she knew, Kensei's head was buried in her neck. He breathed on the skin of her neck and her head grew heavy. "K-Kensei…" She moaned.

This caused a commotion outside the room. The Vizards heard the sound coming from the room, and were shocked. Lisa was reading manga (we all know what kind of manga she's reading, the perv) and Love was trying to peek. Hiyori was beating a poor Shinji and Rose was just sitting there talking to Hachi and Mashiro was asleep, touching herself.

"I'm thinking a live version of my manga is going on inside Kensei's room." Lisa said, her gaze not leaving the book.

"What? I don't get it." Hiyori said, her face angry because she was probably the only one there who didn't understand. Love chuckled, and Rose shook his head. "You won't ever get it, so forget about it." Shinji said, sounding boring as ever. Hiyori was angered and she starting beating him again, the others sighing. The next day, when Sakura and Kensei came out, Mashiro quickly stooped over to them, and observed them. Sakura was holding back Kensei so he wouldn't strangle his ex-lieutenant.

"You both smell the same." Kensei and Sakura's eyes grew wide and face red in embarrassment. The other Vizards (except Hiyori) laughed. "Do you both use the same perfume?" Mashiro asked, Kensei pulled Sakura by the hip and says, "Yeah something like that."

Of course, after Sakura went back to the Soul Society, Kaname Tousen, Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru had defected. She met Shuuhei once again, and after months and months of fighting and confusion over the Arrancars and a fake Karakura town, Kensei joined the 9th squad again, and Captain Muguruma returned, much to Sakura's happiness. And there wasn't a single night she cried herself to sleep, as strong arms were always there to keep her safe.


	7. Renji Abarai

**A/N: Heyas guys! I'm really grateful to all those who are reading my stories! I'm just praying you all like what I'm writing :) Please Review people! Renji is not my property, he belongs to Tite Kubo-san. Only Emi Takashi, my OC, belongs to me. ©**

**Pig-Heads and Eavesdroppers  
Renji Abarai**

Ikkaku Madarame was not a patient man. Being in squad eleven, almost all of them weren't used to waiting. Yumichika Arasegawa was fine with waiting, but he too had his limits. Ikkaku knew that if he dealt with his hyper lieutenant, he _had_ to wait because she literally scared the living hell out of him. (Influence of the Captain.) But this girl, was no lieutenant. Hell, she was just the 4th seat of his squad, one seat before him, but he knew she was strong. Very strong. She told him to wait in the squad eleven training grounds for their regular training sessions. She warned the man to be there by 10:00 a.m. sharp. But, it was half past 11, and there was no sight of her. Ikkaku grumbled, and Yumichika sighed. If he left, she'll just consider him a chicken and he didn't want that. She was good friends with the lieutenant, so leaving was not an option. Another fifteen minutes passed and Ikkaku was tired of waiting, he couldn't take it anymore. Even Yumichika, the more sensible mature one, (Comparing him to Ikkaku he was more patient.) grew agitated. "Where the hell is that woman?" Ikkaku yelled, gripping his Zanpakuto tightly. "She'll be here Ikkaku, you know she will." Yumichika said, closing his eyes. "Maybe she got spooked and quit-"

Slap. Ikkaku fell face down, and there was a weight on his back. "Who're you calling a coward baldy?" A voice said. Yumichika couldn't help but smile. "Took you a lot of time, Emi." He said, grinning at poor Ikkaku. "Get off me you wench! What the hell do you think your-"Another slap. This Emi girl loved hitting Ikkaku on his head. "Shut your whining, I'm here now aren't I? Now let's get training. I had some paperwork I had to deliver to the 10th squad. You know Yachiru never does her paperwork, it's me who does." Emi said, finally getting off of the man, and unsheathing her Zanpakuto. Ikkaku was in no condition to argue with her being late. He knew the girl took in more work than she could handle, not because she wanted the Captain to notice her, he _did_ notice her, more than notice in fact, but she just does it to help the Captain and lieutenant. "Alright, let's do some Zanjutsu training today, I don't wanna use my Shikai right before lunch." Ikkaku said, as he drew his Zanpakuto. "Fine by me, either way you're gonna get your ass kicked." Emi said, snickering slyly. And they began fighting, with Yumichika watching. 'The two of them should be long lost siblings.' He thought to himself.

Emi Takashi was the 4th seat of squad eleven. Emi is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and avidly competitive person. Although she is notably stingy and bossy, she usually means well for those she cares about. She's loud, and short tempered, but unlike Ikkaku, she can calm herself down. She has long amethyst hair, which she styles in two twin tails tied up in yellow ribbons. She has bright pink eyes, which most of the time look angry. Yumichika has noted that Emi is a very beautiful girl, but she frowns a lot, and even if she does so, she still looks beautiful. Emi comes from the Takashi family, a high-ranking noble family that is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special." But Emi wasn't the 'noble' type. Since she was aggressive, and not that 'womanly' the clan was almost about to disown her, but refrained from doing so after she joined the 13 Court Guard Squads. She joined the eleventh squad, since it had more people like her in it. She admires her Captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, and is a very close friend to the lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, being the only one (other than the Captain) to be able to call her by her first name. Since her Captain and Yachiru never did their paperwork, and Ikkaku was a 'dumbass', she took up the responsibility of doing all their official work. Not that she minded, she was robust and Zaraki liked her feisty personality immediately, giving her the position of 4th seat on her first day.

Ikkaku outwardly disliked Emi, but he thought of her as a sister, which only Yumichika knew about. If Emi knew he cared about her, she would just make fun of him, and he didn't want that. After around a couple of hours, both severely exhausted from their battle, Ikkaku and Emi called it a day and headed to have lunch. Emi liked Yumichika since he always called her beautiful (Since he was the only man who did.) As they walked to the squad eleven barracks, Yachiru caught sight of her taller friend and hopped on her, Emi catching her effortlessly. "Emi!" The girl sang, and Emi patted her on her head. "What's up Pinky? Where's Captain?" "He's eating. And baldy you have a visitor." Yachiru said, angering the man. "Who could be visiting _you_, Ikkaku? You seeing someone?" Emi teased. Yumichika knew who this visitor was, it was Renji Abarai, a red headed man who was desperate to learn how to fight. "It must be Renji." Ikkaku grumbled. When Emi caught sight of the red head, and the way he spoke to Ikkaku as if he were some god, she fell into hysterics. "You want this _baldy_ to train you? Honestly are you_ that_ dumb?" She said, laughing her heart out. Renji grew quite edgy. "Just _look_ at you! Being all formal with this dumbass! You must be _real smart_! Note the sarcasm." She said, still laughing. "Now hold it right there! Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that you-"Kick. Renji was down. "I am Emi Takashi, the 4th seat of the Zaraki squad. I might not look it, but I can very well kick your ass Mr. Who-ever-you-are." She said, angrily.

Renji grunted. She was a noble. He got out of the girl's hold and grunted again, this time, Emi was sure he grunted at her. She caught hold of him by the fold of his Shihakusho, and glared, him glaring back. "What's with that noise you made pig head?" She said, gritting her teeth. "You're a _noble_." He spat. Emi quickly let go of him, and her eyes widened. She was hurt, but didn't know why. She was a noble, but someone reminding her just ticked her off. And what problem did he have with nobles anyway? "So? What if I am a noble?" She asked, her face a little calmer than before. Ikkaku and Yumichika watched the scene, as if it were a movie. "You nobles think you're all better than us, country bumpkins. It's a natural psychology. I shouldn't be surprised." Renji said, looking away from the girl. "Now you just hold on idiot! You think I insulted you because you're not a noble?" She asked, her anger flaring. "Then why else did you-"She kicked him again, this time in the place where the sun doesn't shine. "Listen pig head, I couldn't care less about my _nobility_. _Nobility_ doesn't matter once you're in the battlefield. You look after my back, and I'll look after yours. It's as simple as that. These classes of caste don't really matter to me." She said, and walked away with Yachiru following her, before she halted. "You're name pig head?" Renji was dumbstruck. He smirked, and said, "Name's Renji. Renji Abarai."

It wasn't the last time Renji and Emi met each other. Since Renji visited Ikkaku often, he would meet Emi frequently too. Ikkaku stated he should spar with her once and Emi couldn't be more thrilled. When asked why, "I'm tired of kicking Ikkaku's ass all the time, it's time for someone new." She said, getting ready. When Renji and Emi fought, they did more of insulting each other than fighting. "Your hair is like snake skin!" Renji yelled. "You're head's a red pineapple!" Emi yelled back. Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed. "Pig face!" She yelled. "Droopy eyes!" Renji yelled back, as their Zanpakutos clashed. "Is it just me, or do you too think that those two fight like an old married couple?" Yumichika said, his gaze not leaving the two loud mouths in battle. "It's not just you, everyone'll think that way with them droning like that."

Renji knew he liked Emi. She was strong, and she was unlike any girl he had seen. She was quite scary at times, and it was easy to anger her. But the way she brushed off that nobility topic moved him. For someone who didn't know Emi, they would never guess she was a noble. Not even in their wildest dreams. Renji couldn't help but fall for her tomboyish nature. And she was the only woman in the Zaraki squad, (excluding Yachiru, she was...well, different.) and she lived up to all their standards. She was an incredible fighter, and had a sharp intellect. Renji often had dreams of her, and only Rukia knew about them. When he told Rukia about this, she told him to tell Emi about it, but then she stopped herself. Rukia met Emi once or twice, and she wasn't someone who would seem like the 'commitment' type. She wished Renji good luck, and made fun of him. Rukia like Emi. (She likes any strong woman who could stand up for themselves.) Renji was on his way to meet Ikkaku. Renji had recently been made the lieutenant of squad 6, under Captain Kuchiki, and Renji hoped to shove it in Ikkaku's face. But secretly he hoped to see Emi.

Renji found Ikkaku and Yumichika in the squad barracks, talking and drinking sake. He joined them and looked around to see if he could find Emi, but there was no sign of her. "Emi isn't here if you're looking for her." Yumichika said, sipping his cup as if it were tea. Renji's face flushed, and he shook his head. The squad barracks looked empty. "Where are everyone?" "Off slacking off. Like we are. Emi's off doing paperwork for the Captain." Ikkaku said, drinking. Renji smiled to himself, she always pushes herself harder than she can handle. "That woman! She's a pain I tell you!" Ikkaku hiccupped. Renji frowned, he didn't like handling a drunk Ikkaku, only because Ikkaku was a mean drunk. According to Renji (And Rukia) there were several types of drunk people. First, the stupid smiling drunk. After the person is drunk, they always smile and say weird things like flowers are beautiful or something. Yumichika, was in this category. Second, the crazy drunk. The name says it all, and Rangiku Matsumoto belonged to this category. The Melancholy drunk. After the person's drunk they're so sober they cry and wail. Izuru Kira. And then the mean drunk, the drunk who insults anyone and everyone. Ikkaku.

Emi on the other hand, completed her paperwork (Captain's paperwork.) and decided she's have a spar with Ikkaku or hopefully Renji. She liked sparring with the man, he was a challenge indeed. Not that she didn't like sparring with Ikkaku, she loved it. He was like family to her, but she wouldn't admit it. But she didn't feel the same with Renji. She didn't know what she felt. She wanted to see him most of the time, and talk to him. She was almost where Ikkaku and Yumichika were, when she heard Ikkaku saw something. "That woman! She's a pain I tell you!" Emi chuckled. 'He's drunk, that idiot.' She thought to herself as she neared the door. But the next sentence almost made her choke on her breath. Her eyes widened and she couldn't believe it.

"Emi thinks she's better than me? That's just stupid! She's stupid. And ugly and loud and she gets on my nerves all the time! I can't stand her!" Ikkaku said, his head turning. "You don't mean that, you're just drunk Ikkaku. Emi is a beautiful girl. So full of life." Yumichika said, pulling the bottle of sake from his friend's hand. Emi smiled at Yumichika. 'Aw man, that guy is seriously something else.' She thought to herself. "Oh I mean what I say Yumi!" Yumichika's vein popped up. Renji laughed. "She's not _beautiful_!" Ikkaku began to laugh, and Emi was finding it difficult to not go there and kick the man's ass. She restrained herself. "She's ugly! Why do you think no man ever approaches her? Because she's too damn _scary_. She's not like a woman at all! Being in squad eleven, it cuts down her chances of finding someone and on top of that, she's manlier than Yumi here! She scares people away!" Yumichika was pissed, but he knew it was the alcohol talking. He knew Ikkaku would never insult Emi when she wasn't around. Yumichika had to just wait until he passed out. Emi was wide eyed, and her heart felt like it was going to break. She never wanted to like someone or have a boyfriend, but this? This was making her mind go weary. She felt weak, and something wet slid down her cheeks. 'Damn, why am I crying?' she thought to herself. Her eyes widened with what she heard next. "Say Renji, you agree with me don't ya?" Emi couldn't take it, she got up and ran out as fast as she could. She knew Renji would agree. Why wouldn't he? He hates her guts! She was a noble, and that fact was more than enough for him to hate her.

Renji on the other hand, found Ikkaku's drunk state annoying, and the fact that he was insulting Emi, was infuriating. "I don't agree." He spat. "Oh?" Ikkaku said, when Renji smacked him on the head, making Ikkaku lose consciousness. Yumichika was glad that he finally shut up. "I guess that was one way to put him down." Yumichika laughed. "But honestly speaking Renji, he would never insult her like that. He'll never admit it, but he thinks of Emi like a younger sibling. He looks out for her. When someone from our squad insulted her when she wasn't around, he'd make them pay, personally. It's just alcohol talking." Yumichika said, lifting Ikkaku and standing. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Yachiru. "Hey Mr. Feathers! What happened to baldy?" She asked, looking at the man. "He's asleep lieutenant." Yumichika said, a vein popping on his forehead. "Where's Emi?" Renji looked confused. "She isn't here." He said. "But I felt her spiritual pressure here." Yachiru said, looking confused. Renji's eyes grew wide. When he concentrated, he felt the girl's spiritual pressure here. "Oh damn." Yumichika said. Renji turned to look at him. "She eavesdropped." Renji felt weird. He quickly ran out to find Emi. 'Damn Ikkaku, you just had to drink _now_!' He thought to himself as he followed the trail of Emi's spiritual pressure.

Emi hid herself in the training area, and since no one was around, she cried. It had been a long time since she had cried, and she released all her frustration out. It was not too long before Renji saw her in the state she was in. Before he went up to her, he paused abruptly when he heard her talk. "Why the hell am I crying? I never even cried when my stupid clan almost disowned me! Damn! I feel so weak! So…weak…" She sobbed. Her clan almost disowned her? His eyes grew wide. He felt troubled. "I never cried when my mother was killed! I never cried when I killed for the first time…I never cried for anything…but why am I crying…now?" She sobbed. She looked so fragile at that moment, Renji's heart could break. She heard what Ikkaku said about her, but he was just drunk. She didn't know that?

"And that guy…he just…why do they all _hate_ me?" She asked no one in particular. Emi was depressed. She felt numb when she thought of Renji. She didn't want him to hate her. "I don't want…Renji...to hate me…" She cried. Renji's eyes widened. 'She thinks I hate her? That idiot.' He thought to himself and smirked. "Am I really _that scary_?" Her voice now barely a whisper. Renji chuckled. And the next thing he knew, there was a foot in his mouth. He went flying.

"Ow! I wasn't even-"Renji took a look at the girl. She looked angry. Very angry. If looks could kill, Renji would've died. "It's not nice to eavesdrop on someone pig head." Emi said, dangerously slow. Renji gulped, and he thought about it. Wasn't she the one eavesdropping on them first? And now she was calling him an eavesdropper. That was funny. "You're the eavesdropper." Renji said. She was about to hit him when she stopped herself. She turned around and walked away. "Where're you going now?" Renji asked. "Away from you." She'll reply still walking, when a strong arm catches hold of her waist, making her gasp. "I never knew you were so…_vulnerable._" Renji said, smirking. "What you're gonna make fun of me because you saw me crying? Well let me remind you Abarai, crying has always been a sign that you're alive." She said as she struggled to break free of his hold. "Why are you trying to get away from me again?" He asked, sounding angry. "Ikkaku was right, I do scare you. I scare everyone away. So, this is for the best." She said, as she kicked him.

Renji was angry. Angry because this woman was so naïve. Brainlessly naïve. "Wanna spar Takashi?" Renji offered. "No thanks." She replied. "Why you scared? Lost your guts to fight against a lieutenant?" Renji taunted. "You're taunts are not going to work pig head, so just buzz off." Emi said, still walking unaware that Renji was right behind her. He slid his leg between hers, and made her fall. "What the hell Renji?" She yelled. "Now that's the Emi I wanna fight! Unsheathe your Zanpakuto, I'm not letting you go until you fight me." Renji said, smirking. "Fine! If you wanna get your ass kicked so badly, I might as well enlighten you!" She said getting up quickly, and charging.

As the two fought, Emi calmed down, and Renji enjoyed watching her expression change. "You've had enough already pig head?" Emi yelled, almost laughing. Renji's Zanpakuto clashed with hers as he said, "Nope, still good to go eavesdropper." This perked her up, and she charged again. They were insulting each other, but what they didn't realize was that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Renji dropped his Zanpakuto and so did Emi. He held her by the waist, and the two stood there under the moonlight.

"Aren't you scared of me?" She asked him.

"Nope. Not one bit." She looked up at him, as he spoke, "Ikkaku was drunk. It was the sake talking."

Emi chuckled. "In fact, I'm attracted to you." He said, making her blush. Renji saw the color on her face and his grip tightened. "What kinda face is _that_?" he asks, his face dangerously close to hers. "What?" She asks, her face reddening more. "That." He says and leans down and kisses her on the lips. Emi was shocked but she kisses back, forcefully. The two pull away after a while, and Renji rests his forehead on hers. "Pig face." She says, and hugs him tighter. He kisses her cheek and says, "Eavesdropper." And the two walk back, 'insulting' each other.


	8. Kisuke Urahara

**A/N: Should I include Shuuhei Hisagi to the toll of one shots I'm making? Please comment your opinions! I don't own Kisuke Urahara (*cries*) Tite Kubo-san does, I only own Hikari Asahara, my OC. And this one shot, I find it really adorable! (Because I personally love the sexy shop keeper! :3) Okay, story info, this one shot takes place first during when Kisuke is the third seat of squad 2, next after a brief time skip, when he's Captain, then five years after he was exiled. (And I didn't portray Kisuke as a pedophile, read on you'll know.) Read and Review!**

**Still A Child?  
Kisuke Urahara One Shot**

Kisuke Urahara never understood Yoruichi completely. To him, his best friend was a mystery. Although they grew up together, and have been friends for years, she sometimes does things that are totally unexpected. He knew she wasn't the noble type, and was extremely witty and intelligent. She was taking him to see someone right now, who according to Kisuke is someone Yoruichi knows really well. Someone from the Asahara clan? Yes, that's right. The Asahara clan have been allied with the Shihoin clans for centuries. They were like sister clans, but, the head of the Shihoin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also they become the squad 2 Captain. But the members of the Asahara clan, were just allies of the Soul Reapers, and only helped when in extreme need. They excelled in Kido, and mostly in healing. Kisuke had heard just around four years ago, that the head of the Asahara clan had a new born baby daughter. The Asahara clan had a tradition to send those who were set to become the head of the clan away for around 20 long years, travelling the world of the living, learning, recording and extracting information, and return to the Soul Society and disclose what they have studied. Usually, the Soul Reapers never go on such quests of gathering data about the world of the living, it was always the Asahara clan. This was how the Soul Society knew so much about the fast developing Living World.

Kisuke knew they were going to see the baby girl, but didn't know why. Yoruichi wasn't the one who liked visiting children, (except for Byakuya but he was a teenager.) and she was hell bent on making Kisuke meet the four year old. "Yoruichi, why are we going to see the baby after four years since she was born?" Kisuke asked, unable to contain himself. Yoruichi laughed heartily, and patted Kisuke on the back, slightly scaring him. She was unpredictable, remember? "Kisuke, you know I don't like toddlers." She said, and continued walking. Kisuke sighed, 'Wasn't a four year old a toddler?' He thought to himself, and followed her quietly.

The Asahara clan's mansion was huge. Not as huge as the Shihoin clan's, but it was big. It seemed everyone here knew Yoruichi as she was greeted by strangers when she walked through the gates. Kisuke grimaced, not really wanting to be there in the first place. It wasn't as if he disliked kids, he just didn't know how to treat one. Usually, he's heard that kids need to be treated more gently than adults, and that kids need more attention than adults, and they like it when they're played with. Kisuke found all this confusing and wondered how Yoruichi could keep up with all of this. Kisuke wasn't exactly the social person, but his friend was the total opposite. She was what people would call, '_A Party Animal'_. He was what people would call, '_A Geek._' He sighed one more time, and entered the mansion. Yoruichi smirked at his exterior, mouthing a 'You'll be fine.' Kisuke just prayed. It wasn't just any baby they were going to see, it was a noble. And if he made her cry, he was in for it. The thought of it sent shivers down his back. How was he supposed to stay calm in a situation like this one? Poor Kisuke was stuck in a fix.

"Kisuke, the girl we're seeing is Hikari Asahara. Her father is the head of the Asahara clan, I'm guessing you already knew that. And there was one more thing…" Yoruichi said, now looking at her third seat.

"What is it?" Kisuke asked, genuinely curious.

"She's reported to possess strong spiritual pressure. That of a Soul Reaper. So after a few more years, she'll be sent to the world of the living for her training. She might even become a Soul Reaper. First from her clan if that happens." Yoruichi said.

Kisuke didn't understand why that information mattered to him. He was only here for a formal visit, nothing more. It would also be the first and last time he'll ever set foot on Asahara mansion. Yoruichi was bombarding him with unwanted information, and Kisuke thought to himself bitterly that he could've been at the squad barracks working on some experiment. This was a waste of time, and he dare not say that to Yoruichi. For some strange reason, she wanted to visit this girl. Kisuke never saw her this determined to meet someone before. And it was just a baby girl. Kisuke sighed for the umpteenth time, and continued walking. 'How big was this hallway anyway?' He thought. "Yoruichi, you seem to actually want to meet this child, why's that?" Kisuke asked. "Hm? You'll see Kisuke, she's a charmer."

Yoruichi was right. A small blonde girl pounced on her and snuggled on her chest, the child's shouts of joy muffled. Kisuke was stunned. 'Where did she come from?' He thought, as his eyes widened. "Yochi!" The child yelled, Kisuke now able to fully see her face. She obviously couldn't say Yoruichi's full name, and Kisuke chuckled. She had green eyes, almost a mixture of blue and green together. And she was a very cute little girl, he had to admit. He smiled at her, involuntarily. Yoruichi held the girl and tickled her, with her laughing with gusto. Kisuke suddenly felt unwanted, but then the girl caught sight of him. Her eyes widening with curiosity, as she descended from Yoruichi's arms. "Yochi, who's your fwend?" Kisuke chuckled. This girl was cute. "I'm Kisuke, and who are you?" He asked, immediately regretting his choice of words. Yoruichi giggled. And the girl looked angry. 'Oh no.' Kisuke thought, as she made his way toward him. She reached his knees, and looked up to his face. He ushered him to bend down to her height, and he obliged. Her face was almost in level with his. She looked at him, her gaze on him strong. Kisuke gulped, unaware of what to do. Then she spoke.

"You have nice eyes mister." She beamed at him. Kisuke's eyes widened, and he smiled back. She was a friendly child, and he understood why Yoruichi liked her so much. "Thank you, you have nice eyes too. Green. I like them." Was it too much? Did he say too much? He panicked internally, and laughed nervously at the child before him. She laughed and placed her soft little hands on his face, and said, "I'm Kawi." _Kari_, he corrected internally. He looked at Yoruichi who ushered to him to pick her up, and he obliged. Kari seemed happy to be in his arms, and snuggled to his chest. "Not so bad now, eh Kisuke?" Yoruichi said, making Kisuke smile.

And that wasn't the last time they met. Kisuke was often visited by Kari, during weekends, when she forced him to play with him. Yoruichi introduced her to Byakuya, (Who at first did not like Kari) and they became somewhat like friends. Kari always commented about Kisuke's eyes, and often pulled pranks on the guy. But he couldn't ever imagine her growing up. To him, he felt she was best suited to remain a four year old. Eight years later, Kari turned twelve, and she grew a little taller. When Yoruichi informed to Kisuke about her growth, Kisuke could never imagine Kari more than a child that she was. To him, she was always going to remain a child. Yoruichi was talking to Hikari one day, when Kari accidentally slipped out that she liked Kisuke. "Hm? Yeah, I know you like him. He's a good guy." Yoruichi said, not completely understanding what the girl told her. "No, you don't understand Yoruichi! I _like_ him." She said, Yoruichi's eyes widening, but she smirked and said, "Well, go tell him before someone else does."

Yoruichi knew Kisuke would feel shocked and shy if Kari told him that, but she didn't want to discourage the girl by telling her right away that she had no chance. Kisuke was a nervous, flustered and quiet person. His reaction to Kari's proposal would be hilarious. She had to witness it on her own. And Yoruichi knew that what Kari was feeling was a childish infatuation, and she'll get over it. But something in her mind, made her head spin. What if Kari really meant it? Nah, kids at that age can never fall in love. Especially not Kari, she was smart and mature for her age. She should know it's a crush, and she does. _Right?_

Kisuke was still working on some experiment, when he hears on knock on the door. When he opens it, an energetic twelve year old pounced on him yelling his name. Yoruichi was spying on the situation. If her calculations are correct, Kari would most definitely tell Kisuke her feelings. She was never the shy type, so she wouldn't let something this important to her slide. She heard Kari speak afterward. "Kisuke! What are you doing?" She asked, trying to peep behind the man in front of her. "Oh, just some experiment Kari, come on in." He said, and escorted her inside. Yoruichi snuck up near the door to eavesdrop. "Kisuke I wanna tell you something important." Kari said, her voice stern. "Alright, what is it Kari?" This was it. Yoruichi was going to die from a fit of laughter. She mustn't laugh beforehand, it'll not be that much fun. "Only person other than myself to know this are Yoruichi, and Byakuya." 'So Byakuya knows too huh?' Yoruichi thought, as she snickered mentally. "Okay, what is it?" Kisuke asked, curious. Kari looked down on her feet as she spoke.

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

So did Kisuke's when he heard her next few words.

"I'm leaving to the world of the living for extracting information next week."

Yoruichi knew about this? Yes, she did. But Kari never told her personally, she knew it because she was head of the Shihoin clan. And Kari, wait, she thought Kari was going to _confess_ to Kisuke. And _Byakuya_ knew? Kari and Byakuya were liker brother and sister, no doubt, but what was going on? She felt sad, but this was meant to happen sooner or later. Kisuke was dumbstruck. He stared at the girl in front of him, and his mouth was slightly ajar. He couldn't believe it. Yoruichi did mention this to him long ago, before he even met Kari. But when the time came for him to accept reality, why was it hurting so much? She was like a sister to him, or that's what he felt.

"That's not all." Kari said, still looking down.

Now Yoruichi knew what Kari was going to say. For some reason, all the laughter inside of her died away immediately. She listened to the two of them anyway. Kisuke wondered what more burdening news she was going to bestow upon him. "Yes Kari?"

Kari gulped. She looked up to Kisuke and said, "_When I come back, I'm going to marry you_."

Ignore the comment when Yoruichi thought the laughter died inside her, this made her laugh, but she covered her mouth with her hands, and eyes watering.

Kisuke's mouth was agape. His eyes widened, and his heart dropped. What did she say to him? What?

"W-What?" Kisuke stuttered, sounding as if he were going to cry.

Yoruichi couldn't hold it in, but she had to. 'What the hell Kari? I expected a something little less _dense_!'

Kari's eyes furrowed. "I love you. And I said, I'll _marry_ you when I come back." Kari was tapping her foot impatiently. Kisuke was confused, and he didn't know how to react. His face was red, and he wished oh so desperately that Yoruichi were here. He then thought of the myriad ways of handling this situation without hurting the girl's feelings. But there weren't a myriad ways, only a few. "Ok?" Kisuke said. Yoruichi ran away from there as fast as possible, and laughed out loud. Kari was still impatient. "Kari, listen to me, I can't fall in love with you." Kisuke said, finally his senses coming back to him. This might hurt her feelings, but it was for the best. "And why not?" She asked, her eyes swelling with tears. Kisuke's heart broke seeing the girl like that in front of him. "You're a child Kari, and I'm a grown up. I don't even think of you that way. It's impossible." He said. The girl inhaled deeply, and held back her tears. "_I love you_, Kisuke." She said, her voice breaking. Kisuke bent his head down, not looking at the girl, and said, "I wish you good luck on your journey." Then he heard a sob. 'Oh no, don't cry Kari, don't-'He thought as she ran out of the room, yelling she loves him. 'I love you too Kari, but not the way you do.' He thought, and tried to get back to what he was doing before. But couldn't.

That night, he told Yoruichi what happened, and she laughed much to his disappointment. He was pained, and all she could do was laugh. "I sent her away breaking her heart. She won't ever forgive me." Kisuke said, miserably. "Oh shut up Kisuke, like you said, she's a child. She'll get over it." Yoruichi said, her voice a little stern than before. Kisuke sighed. "But Kisuke…" He looked up to Yoruichi. "You both would make a good couple." She said, and burst out laughing. Kisuke stormed out of there. How could she say that? Hikari was just _a child_! Did Yoruichi imply that he was some sort of _pedophile_? He wasn't. He didn't think of Hikari like that, and it was the truth. He only felt sorry for her. And that was it. That week, Hikari didn't come to visit either Kisuke or Yoruichi. Hikari felt pained, but she understood why Kisuke rejected her. She was a child. And Hikari never wished to grow up more than she did now.

Kisuke wished he could've sent her at least a good bye present, but he couldn't find the courage to. Yoruichi consoled him, stating she would return, (and maybe marry him too, for which Kisuke glared at her) and that time, she would be a grown up and he would convince her easier than now. Kisuke was content with the fact that she would return and he could convince her, but the fact she would grow up to be an adult, he couldn't quite imagine that. To him, Kari was always a child in his eyes. Always. Twenty years passed, and Kisuke only hoped Kari was doing alright. He missed her, just like any brother would miss his sister, just like any friend would miss another. He was also made the Captain of the twelfth squad. Just when he thought his kid troubles were almost over, his lieutenant was a child, who disliked him intensely. On becoming Captain, he always doubted whether he would make a good leader, for which he always thought he was unworthy. But Kisuke was not the man who would give up that easily. He found his resolve to take on his role as captain by becoming more serious and determined.

One night, in the squad 2 barracks, there was a minor security breach. Yoruichi herself came out to check out what was happening. To her astonishment, she found four guards, lying unconscious on the floor. Sui Feng, her commander in chief, questioned her whether she should inform head Captain. Yoruichi firmly declined, much to Sui Feng's astonishment. This infiltrator, had left a trail for Yoruichi to follow. And Yoruichi did. "But Lady Yoruichi, what if there are more than just one person? What if it's an ambush?" Sui Feng asked, her voice filled with worry. "Calm down, we'll find out now wont' we?" And followed the trail. It seemed too amateur, the trail and Yoruichi was suspicious. When she reached the end of the trail, she sensed someone's presence behind Sui Feng. "Sui Feng!" Yoruichi yelled, but it was too late, Sui Feng was down on her knees, with her hands tied. And then there was no one behind her. "Lady Yoruichi behind you!" Sui Feng yelped. Yoruichi quickly caught hold of the infiltrator's arm and planted a kick on their stomach, which they easily dodged. 'This person's good.' Yoruichi thought, and aimed a low punch. The infiltrator dodged, but failed to see a high kicked and fell on the floor, only to get back on their feet quickly and plant a punch on Yoruichi's stomach, which she dodged. "You're good whoever you are." The person's face was covered, so Yoruichi couldn't identify them. They were as tall as she is, and physically looked like a woman. Then Yoruichi saw the color of the person's eyes. Green. She smirked and went to deliver a kick to the infiltrator's stomach when she stopped midair, shocking the infiltrator, and with a swift moment, Yoruichi pulled the mask out of the woman's face.

"You're good infiltrator. Or should I say, _Hikari Asahara_?" Yoruichi smirked. So did Hikari. "Long time no see, Yochi." She winked at her old friend, and hugged her. "Look at you, you've grown. Quite the change you've undergone Kari, you must be quite the catch." Yoruichi teased as Hikari opened the ties off Sui Feng's hands. "Who are _you_?" She asked rudely. "My name is Hikari Asahara. Glad to meet you." She said, politely. Sui Feng blushed with embarrassment, 'She's from the Asahara clan.' She thought as she kept quiet. "So, how's Kisuke?" Hikari asked, smiling a little. Yoruichi beamed and said, "He's _Captain_ Urahara now. Captain of the twelfth division." Hikari chuckled. "So, wanna meet him?" Yoruichi asked, slyly. "I'll see him myself." Kari replied, her voice calm and collected. "See you later Yochi! Bye Sui Feng!" Hikari yelled as she ran towards the squad 12 barracks.

Kisuke was working on his gigai prototype when he hears a knock on the Captain door. 'Who could be knocking at this hour?' He thought as he opened the door to reveal a gorgeous woman, clad in back, with blonde hair and green eyes. Kisuke blushed. "H-How may I-?" Kisuke was saying when she pushed herself inside the room, making herself comfortable on his bed. "You know Kisuke, you still look as stunning as ever, and now that you're Captain, I'm mesmerized." Kisuke blushed at the woman's words. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to sound polite. The woman chuckled and said, "You should actually wear a green hat. I'd like that. It's the color of my eyes you see." Kisuke was agitated. This woman clearly knew who he was, but who in the world was she? "Maybe a green coat too. And clogs. They're comfy." She said, walking toward his door. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice more stern. "Do you still think I'm a _child_ Kisuke?" His eyes widened. She laughed. "H-Hikari?" He asked, unsure of himself. "The one and only." She said, winking. His voice was stuck in his throat and he couldn't find words to speak. "My…um…you've grown." He uttered. 'That was stupid!' He yelled internally. "Have I?" She said, and laughs. "See you later Kisuke." She said and walked out leaving a dumbstruck Kisuke behind.

'Was that really Hikari? She's…changed. No, _she's grown_.' He'll think to himself, the redness not leaving his cheek. His heart was pounding, and he was forgetting how she looked like when she was a child. He was finally accepting the fact that she had grown into one gorgeous, and attractive woman.

Years passed, and Hikari and Kisuke grew very close. Although she never told him she loved him, she still did. And much to his astonishment, he was falling for her. And falling hard. But one night, he was forced to leave before he could even tell her what he felt. The night of the hollowfication.

Kisuke, Tessai and Yoruichi were banished to the world of the living.

Hikari was heartbroken.

But she vowed to follow him. And find him. And marry him, like she vowed all those years ago.

Five years later, she snuck through the gates of the Senkaimon, leaving Soul Society forever.

She had heard from several Soul Reapers that Kisuke Urahara had a shop in the world of the living. She didn't know whether she could go there. Hikari felt scared, and unsure. Would he be mad at her for leaving the Soul Society? Was he still in love with her? Or did he move on? That thought scared her. She decided to wait. But what could she do here? Alone? Unseen? She caught a black cat staring at her.

Yoruichi was shocked to see Hikari in the world of the living. 'She must've come for Kisuke, no doubt.' She went up to the woman and spoke. "You're here to see Kisuke Urahara right?"

_The cat spoke_. Hikari was dumbfounded. The cat actually _spoke_. And it had a rough male voice. "Y-Yes?" She said, unsure of what to do. "Follow me" the cat said, and the woman followed obediently. They reached Urahara shop, but Hikari stopped herself.

"Wait, I don't' know if he'll want to see me." Hikari said. "Of course he'll want to see you. Are you mental?" The cat said. "Hey, pussy cat, I can't take orders from-""Yoruichi what's the racket here?" A voice behind her. Hikari gasped, and so did the man who spoke. The cat grinned. "Yoruichi?" She asked it, and it nodded. "Hikari?" Kisuke asked. He looked different. _A green coat_. Hikari chuckled. _Clogs_. He giggled some more. _And a green and white striped hat_. She laughed heartily and hugged the man, "I missed you." She said. His gaze softened on the girl, and he said, "I missed you, more than ever." And the two of them kissed, with Yoruichi 'ahem'ing. The two lovers pulled apart and Hikari said with a grin, "Am I still a child Kisuke?" He laughed emphatically and pulled her close, and vowed to never let her go.


	9. Coyote Starrk

**A/N: Alright, the next one shot I publish will be the last for this story collection. (Jushiro Ukitake). I might write a Naruto one shot collection and D. Gray man one shot collection too. If any of you readers have any requests from the above anime, then just comment! :) I'd be more than happy to oblige! And last but not the least, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette belong to Tite Kubo-san, only Adriana Ornelas, my OC belongs to me. Please read and review! **

**One Boring Afternoon  
Coyote Starrk**

Lilynette was bored. It was a boring afternoon, and as usual, Starrk was asleep, so therefore Lilynette was bored. Immensely. She could wake him up, but even after that, he isn't that interesting. Hell, he's never interesting to Lilynette, oh no, she wanted exciting. Something fun. She'd dare not bother Grimmjow, he'd kill her. Or at least try to. She won't bother Nnoitra, he was…odd. Tesla is always with Nnoitra, so not him. Harribel? No. Barra- no. Forget the Espada, they're all boring (scary) in their own ways. What about Loly and Menoly? They're going to engage in an 'I love Lord Aizen' conversation for the whole day, and Lilynette wasn't the gossip type. Wasn't there anyone in Las Noches that wasn't boring or extraordinarily weird for Lilynette? She sighed as she returned back to her and Starrk's room. Before she opened the door, she immediately gasped. "I forgot about _her_!" She exclaimed and ran forward ten rooms and opened the door, to find the person she was looking for asleep, on her bed. Lilynette grinned, as she advanced toward the sleeping beauty.

The woman was Adriana Ornelas, the 19th Arrancar. According to Lilynette, Adriana, or just 'Ana' was a very entertaining person. She seemed boring and lazy to look at, but she was funny. Quick witted, and Lilynette adored her. She looked up to Ana as if she were her elder sister. Ana was a good friend of Starrk's too, but she never spoke to him that much. Something gave her the idea, that Starrk didn't like her all that much. It stung her, as Ana had a thing for good looking Arrancar's like himself. Ana was very proud to admit that she was a flirty person, and she would flirt with any man she deemed fit. Even Lord Aizen (once or twice, and he just smiled making her face go red. It went the other way around with him, she was supposed to make him blush but woo hoo hoo, look what happened.) She's flirted with Grimmjow, and for once in his sad and angry life, he just gave her an 'Okay, I give up' expression. She dare not flirt with Nnoitra, but Tesla was another question. He was a really nice person, and he got shy instantly. Lilynette thought her 'sister's ordeals were very interesting, and that afternoon, Ana was the only one who could save her from her boredom.

Ana was a very beautiful Arrancar, with emerald locks, and amber eyes. She wore normal Arrancar uniform, which wasn't too revealing. She wasn't a fraccion, and she was glad. Nowadays, Ana hasn't been herself. She often flirted with the male Arrancars, but she gave up. One Arrancar never fell for her 'charm' and it got on her nerves. She wasn't the one to explode in anger, so if things don't go her way, she goes to sleep. As much as she hated to admit, she had fallen for the Primera Espada, and he was probably the only one who didn't fall for her charms. She wasn't the 'slutty' type of flirt, her flirting methods were different. No "I'm not drunk, just intoxicated by you" kind of phrases. She'd talk, and smile and be all sarcastic. It was more of a habitual way of conversation for her. And the Primera never spoke to her when she 'flirted'. She thought he was annoyed by her, rather than being intimidated. So, she was mad, and she fell asleep that afternoon. She had never in a million years expect Lilynette to come pouncing over and yell out, "Entertain me". Ana wasn't a pervert, but this phrase of her so called little sister seemed a little, out of it.

"What?" Ana asked, rubbing her eyes, sounding drunk.

"It's boring, Starrk is asleep, and even if I wake him up he's just plain and no fun." Lilynette whined. 'Don't talk about that guy like that in front of me you brat.' Ana's subconscious scolded Lilynette, and Ana shook her head rapidly and said, "Well, what do you wanna do? Can't you just go sleep or something? Its noon, and noon time means sleep time. You should learn that from Starrk." Ana said, smirking internally.

Lilynette pouted. And when she came to think of it, there was nothing much to do. Ana wasn't the type to help her pull pranks, Ana was sometimes as lazy as Starrk. Then a sudden thought made Lilynette gasp. Ana and Starrk were alike. Ana and Starrk. _Ana and Starrk_. Lilynette grinned slyly and thought to herself, 'What could be more entertaining if I can make these two kiss in front of me?' Yes, Lilynette was a little perverted brat. Or more like curious brat. "Why are you smiling like crazy Szayel?" Ana asked, a little creeped out. Lilynette immediately began formulating a plan in her head, ignoring Ana's questions about her sanity. Lilynette was very smart when it came to things like this. But she came to the wrong person first. "You're right Ana, I think I'll sleep." Lilynette said, shocking the older Arrancar. "Um...okay, if you say so." Ana replied, lying back on her bad, Lilynette running out.

What Ana couldn't understand was why Lilynette was being freakishly weird all of a sudden. Her smiling like a lunatic was honestly scaring the bejesus out of Ana. Ana wasn't the type to worry much, but since Lilynette was the fraccion of a certain Espada whom Ana was currently in love with, she was tensed. 'Just hoping the little daredevil won't do something stupid.' She thought to herself before falling asleep again, her dreams invaded by a certain Espada.

Starrk wasn't asleep. It was unusual, it was a boring afternoon, and almost the whole of Las Noches must be dozing but Starrk was asleep. Why he couldn't sleep? He didn't know. And it was such a pain when he couldn't understand what he was feeling. Feelings were weird and he didn't know how to deal with them sometimes, but usually Starrk put them aside and slept. But this time he felt uneasy. He felt this way ever since he saw Ana flirting with Tesla a week ago. He never was the type to flirt. Never. As much as he wanted to talk to Ana casually, he couldn't. Why? Because he was shy. And poor Starrk knew it. He tried getting over it, but he couldn't. Whenever he saw Ana, his heart would summersault, and his mind would go blank. He would be at a loss of words, and his palms would sweat. Was it because she was beautiful? Maybe. Lilynette didn't know about it, for that he was thankful. He just lay on his bed, thinking about the green haired beauty, and he suddenly wondered. 'Where's Lilynette?'

Lilynette had plans of her own. She had overheard Gin talking about it to the blind man. Something about a mind game. You keep saying random words, and expect the other person to blurt out the first thing they can think of, when they hear the word. If they stutter or take too much time in blurting out a word when they hear a name or word, then that person is having problems regarding the word. Confusing? Suppose Lilynette says, "Apple." You should say the first thing that comes to your mind. It can be anything, a color or another fruit. Suppose when Lilynette says, "Clothes." (Some random word.) And you stutter or take too much time in replying instantly, then you have a problem with clothes. It was a human mind game that Gin was playing on the blind man. Lilynette knew just the two people she would play the mind game on. Ana and Starrk. To Lilynette, this was now a do or die mission. To make Starrk and Ana kiss. And she would accomplish it, definitely. She smirked as she entered the room in which Starrk was presumably asleep. By playing the mind game, Lilynette would somehow make Starrk and Ana stutter when she says their name to each other. (For some strange reason, she knew they would stutter.) And she'd bring them together in one room and lock them from the outside. And since they thought they were alone they'll kiss! Master plan, she thought to herself to find Starrk fast asleep on his bed of cushions.

Ana still remembered the first time she met Starrk and Lilynette. She at that time didn't know that Starrk was the Primera Espada. Ana was so used to mixing her rooms that she accidentally entered Starrk's room. She was immensely confused and understood quickly that she had come into the wrong room. But before she could leave unheard, Lilynette yelled and jumped on top of her, startling the sleeping Arrancar who woke up to find Lilynette on top of a woman. Ana explained she entered there accidentally and Lilynette kept blabbing that she came in on purpose to rape Starrk when he was asleep. Starrk groaned and Ana's expression was that of bewilderment. She apologized to Starrk and after that, Lilynette kept following her, and soon became good friends. 'Lilynette was such a pain in the beginning…' she thought to herself as she lightly chuckled. But her heart dropped as her thoughts led her further. 'Starrk never really liked me from the beginning. He always avoided talking to me.' She thought to herself, and sighed. Ana wasn't the one to cry, but she wanted to now. Was this what human's call heartbreak? It felt terrible alright. She felt sorry for the human girls who went through the same pain she's feeling now. As a matter of fact, when she thought about it, she's always felt attracted to the Primera Espada. His eyes, his hair, his _body_…often left Ana day dreaming about it. _Something's you wish you could have_… she thought to herself and sighed. Ana once even thought of letting Lilynette know about her feelings toward her other half, but went against it. Ana always believed that someone like Starrk, would never like someone like Ana. They were miles apart. As pained as she was to accept it that was the fact. And poor Ana had to live with it.

Lilynette came back after almost an hour and said the strangest thing to Ana.

"Let's play a mind game." Lilynette almost looked desperate.

Ana's eyes were wide, and for some strange reason her heart told her to play the game, but her mind went against it. "What?" Ana said, cocking an eye brow.

"Are you deaf? I said let's play a mind game. It'll be fun!" Lilynette jumped, and looked at her. Ana thought for a moment. 'It's only a game, I don't see any harm in it. Then why do I feel weird with agreeing to play?' She thought, and Lilynette grew impatient.

"Hello? You playing or not?" The child tapped her foot impatiently on the ground. Ana sighed. "What the hell, let's play. How do we-?" Ana was asking when Lilynette interrupted.

"I say a word, and you say the first thing that crosses your mind! Anything that crosses your mind. But, if you stutter, or take a while to answer back, then you have a problem or an issue with the word I said." Lilynette explained.

It sounded interesting, but Ana still felt uncanny. She nodded, and said, "Shoot."

"Okay, what do you think of…green?" Lilynette asked. She was going to save the best for last, and decided to enjoy herself.

"Hair." Ana answered truthfully. She saw no point in this game and wondered how Starrk would have reacted to Lilynette's offer.

"Okay, what do you think of…Grimmjow?"

Hmm…living objects. Great. "Jackass." Ana answered quickly, and smirked, making Lilynette laugh.

"Gin?"

"Fox."

"Lord Aizen?"

"Hot." Lilynette raised an eyebrow. Ana looked at her and blushed, "What? He's hot, it's a fact that I shall not disagree with." Ana said, turning away.

"Okay, Nnoitra?"

"Sadist."

"Harribel?"

"Yellow." Lilynette laughed.

"Lilynette." She said.

"Adorable." Ana said, as she ruffled Lilynette's hair.

Ana was actually enjoying herself until Lilynette said the next word. Ana's heart was stuck in her throat.

"Coyote Starrk?" Lilynette smirked slyly.

Ana's eyes grew wide, and she stammered.

"Um…I…uh…" She struggled for words, and turned away realizing her defeat. "Aha! You've a problem with Starrk! I knew it!" Ana grumbled, knowing from the beginning her mind disagreed. 'Heart, you're wrong this time.' She thought to herself. But then she felt her arm being pulled upwards. Lilynette was dragging her somewhere. "Uh, Lilynette where are we going?" "I played the game with Starrk and when I said your name, he fell asleep!" That hurt Ana even more. "You're gonna solve your problems with him now!" Lilynette said, and Ana yelled, "No! Lily-"Too late. Lilynette pushed her inside Starrk's room and locked it from the outside. Ana yelled and banged the door. "Lilynette open this door!" No answer. Ana was stuck here. "You?" She heard someone say. She gulped and her heart was rummaging against her chest. Starrk.

Lilynette did play the game with Starrk. Correction, Lilynette played the game with a _sleepy_ Starrk. And she really believed that Starrk fell asleep by the time she got to say Ana's name. She still recalled everything she asked him.

"Okay, let's start. What do you think of…green?"

"Color." Immediate reply.

"Grimmjow?"

"Asshole." Lilynette chuckled.

"Gin?"

"Soul Reaper."

"Lord Aizen?"

"_Powerful_ Soul Reaper."

"Nnoitra?"

"Bloodlust."

"Harribel?"

"Calm."

"Lilynette?" Starrk looked at her and said, "Me." Lilynette smiled, and the smile turned into a smirk. Starrk was already bored. Why was she bothering him like this? Then again, she was Lilynette, if she didn't bother him it would just shock him.

"Adriana?" Starrk was quiet. Before Lilynette could yell out that he had a problem with her, she found him asleep. She grunted and walked out, feeling defeated.

Now Ana knew very well he didn't like to see her. He looked angry. (He was always frowning.) "Um, Lilynette locked me in here." Ana said, looking away. "I know." There goes her chance of a conversation. She sighed. "Why?" She heard him say to her. Her eyes widened. He was actually making an effort to keep the conversation alive? That was so unlike Starrk! "Um, we were playing this mind game and she well, she-"Ana didn't know how she could tell him she stammered when Lilynette took his name. "You too huh?" Ana was shocked again. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" "She played with me too." Oh yeah, Ana remembered. 'He fell asleep didn't he?' She groaned internally.

"She told you my name or something? And you didn't answer?" Ana's heart was stuck in her throat. How in the hell did he know? Her expression made him chuckle. "I'll take that as a yes." He said, and patted the cushion next to him for her to sit. She obliged. "She told me your name and I didn't answer either." Starrk said. "Yeah, she told me you fell asleep." Ana said, sadness in her voice. Surprisingly, Starrk noticed it. He sighed. "Actually no. I didn't fall asleep. The rules of the game indicated that I had to answer immediately whatever came to my mind. When she said your name, I didn't know what to say. I was speechless." Starrk confessed. Ana was flabbergasted. What. The. Hell? "That means we have problems with each other?" Ana asked, looking at him with a red face. Starrk got up and looked at her. "It seems like it." Starrk sighed, and his gaze shifted to Ana's lips. Those pink and very kissable lips. Ana saw him looking at her lips and said, "Eyes up here Espada." And chuckled. "Can I kiss you?" Starrk asked, making Ana stop laughing and her eyes widen. "W-What?" She stuttered. Her face boiling. "Can I kiss you? Geez, are you deaf or something?" Starrk groaned. She didn't answer. But wanted to yell 'Yes!'. She was too shocked to say anything. She leaned down and kissed him. And pulled away. "I'll take that as a yes then." Starrk chuckled and kissed her again.

Lilynette was peeking through the key hole and began dancing. That was one way to spend a boring afternoon.


	10. Sojun Kuchiki

**A/N: Well, for all those who didn't know, Sojun Kuchiki is Byakuya's dad. Well, this OC's name is Tsuki Fukishima. Enjoy! :) **

**Hot Headed  
Sojun Kuchiki One Shot**

Like most of the people who knew/heard of the Kuchiki clan, the clan lived up to its expectations in being one of the most strictest and aristocratic families within the Soul Society. The duties of the clan, were to protect and safeguard the histories of the Soul Society, which was more like a tradition brought down from century's altogether. As noted by most Soul Reapers, the Kuchiki clan had ran the captaincy of the Sixth Division, as the 27th head of the clan was the present 6th Squad Captain. Ginrei Kuchiki. And his lieutenant was his son, Sojun Kuchiki.

Sojun, unlike his father, was a kind and gentle soul, who avoided fights as much as possible. Sojun saw the true beauty in things, and he appreciated them even if most of his kinsmen thought otherwise. Sojun was notably very meek, but he was very powerful. Being the son and successor to the Kuchiki clan, he too had his responsibilities. He could be described to be similar in character with his classmate Jushiro Ukitake, but Sojun was far more different.

The Kuchiki clan bred Soul Reapers who refrained from involving their personal obligations to their work. Although the lieutenant was against this, his pleas were left unheard. Sojun's kindness didn't work around the clan, but that didn't mean he hated his clan. He believed in due time, his clan will learn the true meaning of things. And Sojun only hoped that the realization wouldn't be too late.

Ginrei was obviously prod of his son, but was also worried. Most didn't know that Sojun suffered from a health problem, and his outwardly friendly demeanor hid that fact quite well. Sojun coughed at odd times, and most of the time his coughs were severe. It included blood and phlegm in them, and Ginrei was worried. He looked out for his son, but his job came first. His heart broke when he had to choose the work, but Sojun understood. Like always. Sojun was the perfect son, the perfect lieutenant and the perfect brother.

Sayuri Kuchiki was the daughter of Ginrei Kuchiki, and younger sister of Sojun. She was kind, and she wasn't a Soul Reaper. Ginrei noted that she wasn't the type to fight, and Sayuri wasn't against it one bit.

Sojun's health was getting worse each day, and Ginrei and Sayuri feared that it could mean trouble. Sayuri had a hunch that it was due to those missions he went to most of the time. Sojun had a terrible habit of not being able to say no. So Sayuri went to her dad when he was alone and said,

"Father, Sojun's condition is worsening day by day."

Ginrei sighed. He knew that of course. "Yes, I know that my dear, but he won't decline the missions he gets. And he refuses to stay at home and rest. Your brother might be the kindest person anyone would know but he is also stubborn."

"He could teach in the Soul Reaper academy, if he thinks staying at home is pointless. Father, please, he will listen if you talk to him. Sojun is indeed very stubborn but there isn't anyone to look after him, and I worry. He's not even married." Sayuri let the last part slip. Her face flushed. It was her dream to see her brother get married. But even though half of the women population in the Sereitei wanted to marry her brother, he refused.

When Sojun was summoned into his father's chambers later that evening, Sojun was in for the shock of his life.

"But father! I can't let this illness take over like that! I'm sure I'll be fine. The Soul Reaper Academy is no place for a lieutenant to be working at!" "Then I will not hesitate to demote you Sojun. You will listen to me and that is final." Sojun was speechless. He wanted everyone to know, even if he had health issues, Sojun Kuchiki was a strong able warrior. Sojun sighed and retired back into his room.

Much to his dismay, Sojun Kuchiki was assigned to a field mission with the final year Soul Reaper students. With kids, he thought to himself, but then smiled. He never hated kids, in fact he loved kids.

They were all mesmerized to see him give them a speech.

Their first time seeing a lieutenant face to face.

But one girl caught Sojun's eye. She had black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She was frowning at him, and Sojun gulped. There was something about the girl's glare that made him feel uneasy.

With her were two other boys. A tall dirty blonde boy and another gray haired fellow. They were one team, Sojun deduced.

"Now, I want all of you to stay close in this session, the hollows you might have fought back in practice aren't even close to what lurk around in the living world." Sojun said.

"Will we get to fight any?" The grey haired boy asked.

"Um…no unfortunately, they're a little too powerful. But with due practice you'll-"

"That's a load of crap!" The black haired girl yelled. Gasps surrounded her and she didn't flinch.

Sojun couldn't hold back a smirk. This girl was brave. 'Feisty' he thought.

"What's your name Miss?" Sojun asked. The girl closed her eyes and said, "Tsuki. Tsuki Fukishima."

"Then Miss Tsuki, I admire your bravery. But I cannot go against orders and let you fight. I'm sorry."

Tsuki was shocked. Lieutenants never apologized, right? But this man…Tsuki looked at him. He was still smiling at her, his black orbs shined and his ebony hair held up by single kenseikan on the left side of his head to symbolize his nobility as a member of the Kuchiki Clan. Tsuki felt blood rush to her cheeks and she looked away.

"Looks to me someone has a crush!" The grey haired fellow said to her, once their mission began. "Shut up Tsutomu!" The said boy laughed and ruffled her hair.

Tsuki's teammates were also her best friends.

Tsutomu Koga, and Ginjiro Shirogane.

It was break time, and Tsutomu and Ginjiro made Tsuki's life hell. Whenever they passed Sojun Kuchiki he would flash her a smile and Tsutomu and Ginjiro snickered. "I don't like him!" Tsuki tried to defend herself, but then her mid told her – "Come on, you think he's cute don't you?" Tsuki groaned. Suddenly the earth below the three shook, and a sudden vibrant spiritual pressure surrounded the three. Tsuki felt as if the life was being sucked out of her body. Tsutomu felt like someone was choking him and Ginjiro almost collapsed.

Sojun felt the spiritual pressure and flash stepped to find a large hollow, holding Tsuki and Tsutomu in its hands, and Ginjiro was trapped under its leg. Sojun unsheathed his Zanpakuto and sliced the hollow. But to his dismay-

"Another one?" He said out loud. But before he could attack, Sojun felt his chest burn and he began coughing profusely and Tsuki ran toward the hollow and charged with her blade. "No!" Sojun yelled, but coughed out again, Ginjiro helped him and Tsutomu backed Tsuki up in battle. She was indeed very powerful, and Sojun was shocked beyond words.

After defeating the hollow, Tsuki came up to the lieutenant, and used healing Kido on him. "T-thank you…I seemed to be pretty useless back there." Sojun said, his voice course.

"Nah, it's okay. I'm glad I could fight actually. You don't seem to be too well Lieutenant. You should be resting." Tsuki said. "I'm fine." Sojun countered.

"The hell you are." Tsuki murmured hoping the Lieutenant didn't hear. He did, but just smiled. She was one of a kind.

"Let me make you three an offer." Sojun said.

The three looked perplexed. "After your graduation, I'm willing to offer you three positions in the Sixth Squad. For saving my life." "Oh wow! Really? That's awesome!" Tsutomu exclaimed, and "Thank you lieutenant!" Ginjiro said. Tsuki's eyes were wide. "You'd do that?" She asked, and Sojun nodded. Tsuki blushed and thanked the lieutenant.

That night, Sojun told his father and sister of what had happened in the Living world. Ginrei was pleased that his son was alright, and agreed to let the three students in his squad. Sayuri wanted badly to meet this Tsuki and secretly hoped she wouldn't mind becoming a Kuchiki.

A few years later, Tsuki, Tsutomu and Ginjiro were seated officials in the Sixth Squad.

Ginjiro was placed as a third seat, Tsuki the fourth and Tsutomu the fifth seat. And they were never happier than that.

Tsuki's feisty attitude angered her Captain quite a lot, but Sojun never minded. He actually fell for the girl's attitude, and his day wouldn't be the same if he didn't see her. He finally was falling for someone, and the only one who knew other than himself was his sister, Sayuri. Sayuri saw Tsuki once, and immediately decided that Tsuki would be the one who would marry Sojun. Sojun chuckled, with his face red, and said "There is no way she would think of me like that Sayuri…she has Tsutomu."

Sojun had the impression that Tsuki and Tsutomu were more than friends. They were always with each other, and Sojun saw how happy she was with him. She laughed around him, and she looked very comfortable with him. And he looked like that around her as well. But with Sojun, she was always quiet and formal, and never made eye contact. Sojun wished for once in his life for this woman to notice him. And Sayuri always wished him well.

Tsuki on the other hand, fell for Sojun and was always flustered in front of him. Not knowing what to say or do when he was around. She was so clumsy when he was near her and she knew her captain disliked her. Whenever Sojun would look at her, she would turn away, blushing. Her heart would beat faster than usual and she had dreams of the man touching her and kissing her. She would wake up, the next day with a red face, and wide eyes and would take extra time bathing. Tsuki was definitely in love with the kind lieutenant.

One afternoon, Tsuki, Tsutomu were summoned by her captain to go on a mission. Ginjiro was there, and so was Sojun.

Tsuki saw him look at her. She looked away, her face red.

"Sojun will accompany you. Any queries?" Ginrei asked, his gaze on his son, who was staring at his fourth seat. Ginrei cleared his throat.

"Oh, no questions." Sojun said, his face flushed.

The four of them flash stepped to the area where the hollow sightings were recorded.

Sojun couldn't take his eyes off Tsuki, and she was feeling as if her stomach was going to explode. "Let's split up, we can cover more ground that way." Ginjiro said, and they all agreed. Sojun wanted to be picked with Tsuki was he went with Ginjiro. Tsuki was with Tsutomu.

"Lieutenant?" Sojun was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Ginjiro's voice.

"Yes Ginjiro?" Sojun asked. Ginjiro looked at him and sighed,

"Well, don't mind me asking sir, but do you love Tsuki?" That question caught Sojun off guard. "W-what gave you that preposterous idea?" Sojun stammered, his face red.

Ginjiro chuckled. "It's alright sir! Love happens to everyone! You can fall in love with anyone!" Ginjiro said.

Sojun smiled sadly before thinking, 'Yes, but the problem is, they can too.'

Tsuki was fighting of two hollows when Tsutomu asked her the most bizarre question.

"So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?"

"Lieutenant Sojun, that you love him." Tsuki gasped, and the hollow in front of her was sliced by Tsutomu. "What the hell? I told you, it's just a crush." Tsuki said, her face a deep vermillion.

"No. It's clearly not." Tsutomu said, but then they felt a strong spiritual pressure. The sky cracked open, and to their surprise, they saw-

"A Menos?" Tsuki's eyes were wide. Tsutomu readied for battle.

Sojun and Ginjiro felt the pressure as well. Sojun was shocked to see a Menos, and he felt another spiritual pressure. "Father?" "What are you two doing here? Go to the Menos before it takes any lives!" The Sixth Squad Captain ordered, and the three flash stepped to the scene.

Tsuki and Tsutomu were fighting the Menos as much as they possibly could. But it was just too strong. The two of them were very tired, and Tsutomu had taken a direct Cero blast. But then he charged to the Menos and then the large hollow used another Cero. "No..." Tsuki said, her knees growing weak. Tsutomu took a direct hit. "No!" Tsuki cried as she charged against the large hollow from behind, slicing the Menos with her blade.

"Now sing! Koe No Oku Tori!" Her Zanpakuto glowed a bright white and she slashed the Menos, till it disappeared into bits.

Sojun, Ginjiro and mostly Ginrei were shocked to see Tsuki's Zanpakuto's release state. 'Voice of ten million birds'. Sojun smiled, but then he saw Tsutomu's lifeless body.

"Tsutomu!" Tsuki yelled and cried on the man's dead chest.

After the funeral, Tsuki wept alone in the Sqaud barracks when she felt someone approach her. She wiped her tears away and saw that it was Sojun.

"I'm very sorry." Sojun said, his voice dull. Tsuki shook her head, and saw him sit beside her. "You loved him, didn't you?" He asked, and Tsuki's eyes grew wide.

"He was like a brother to me." She said, Sojun's eyes widening.

"Oh…Um…I'm sorry" She stammered, before Tsuki kissed his cheek. Sojun's face was red. "Tsuki-""I have eyes only for you, Lieutenant." She said, as she kissed him on the lips, with him taking no time in kissing back. After pulling apart, Tsuki thought to herself. 'Tsutomu wanted nothing more than this…me confessing to Sojun.' Tsuki smiled and laid her head on her lover's shoulder, his arm wrapping around her.

A few years later, Tsuki was under turmoil. She couldn't chose a name and she never thought being pregnant was this irksome. Her husband, Sojun, tried to calm her down, but to no avail. "What about Hikaru?" Sojun asked. Tsuki frowned. "No." "Oh I know! Aiko!" Sayuri said. Tsuki shook her head. Ginrei knew what was going on, but decided not to participate. He was actually glad Sojun married Tsuki, she was very talented. Although she was hot headed, she had her moments of peace. And Ginrei knew she would make a wonderful mother. Sojun was tired of thinking of names. Sayuri gave up.

"Come on! There must me some name that I wouldn't have heard!" Tsuki said.

"Byakuya." A voice came. Tsuki's eyes widened. Sojun sighed, "She won't like it father." He said, but then he was shocked to see his father suggest a name at all. "I love it." Tsuki said, startling her husband. "Byakuya Kuchiki! I love it!" Tsuki said, hugging her husband. Sayuri smirked at her father who walked away, and smiled.

A month later, Byakuya was born, and he looked just like Sojun, but little did he know, he was going to be as hyper as his mother.

**A/N: Okay, one – Ginjiro Shirogane is not my OC. He was the previous lieutenant of the Sixth Sqaud before Renji. Tsutomu Koga is my OC. And Byakuya was hot headed back when he was a kid. Hope you all liked it! :)**


	11. Byakuya Kuchiki

**A/N: I tried super hard to keep Byakuya in character, and I'm hoping it turned out well. Oh and the title, is like the English translation of the two names Byakuya and my OC Sora. **

**The Night Sky  
Byakuya Kuchiki One Shot**

Yoruichi snickered loudly. But not loud enough for anyone else but her to have heard. The sky had turned a light blue not too long ago, as the dawn ended. Yoruichi knew her little hot headed teenage friend would be training right now. He was so easy to anger, and that was what Yoruichi liked about him. Although she knew another secret of his, and she planned on pulling his leg about it. She was sneaking up to the Kuchiki manor, and she saw the 6th Squad captain, Ginrei Kuchiki look at her. Yoruichi smirked at him, and frowned internally. No matter how fast she was, he always noticed her. And from behind a wall, Yoruichi saw her target, training with a wooden sword. Oh how much he wanted to become strong, it could be seen in his eyes. Byakuya Kuchiki, the grandson of Ginrei Kuchiki, and the to-be head of the Kuchiki clan.

And not only that, she knew another secret.

Byakuya Kuchiki was a teenage hot head who was madly in love with the Head Captain's granddaughter.

Although she had no clue about his feelings.

It was funny how Byakuya, the easily angered one was shy around the girl. She didn't even have to look at the boy and he would become all red faced and he'd stammer. Oh what a sight that was! She was around his age, and the two of them were best friends. She would come over every day, to spar with him. Since she was the Head Captain's granddaughter, she was known to be strong, and rumors had it that she had already mastered her Shikai, while Byakuya hadn't even triggered his Zanpakuto. But with Byakuya, she never spoke of all that. She was like a sister to Yoruichi and helped her tease the boy, but he only yelled at Yoruichi. Yoruichi was so protective over the girl, she would go to any lengths in keeping her safe, and if Byakuya hurt her even by mistake, she'd kill him.

Yoruichi flash stepped right behind Byakuya and pulled his red ribbon off his hair, and he yelled out of anger. "Cat lady!" Yoruichi snickered at her nickname. He was so childish at times, it was hard to believe he was Ginrei's successor. Yoruichi sighed, and put her right leg between his legs, and tripped him. He fell face down on the ground. "Hey Byakuya, a little bird told me something." She said, grinning.

Byakuya got up on his feet and reached out to strangle the woman, but she was too fast for him to reach. He flash stepped toward her, and attempted to land a kick on her stomach. The woman sighed and caught his leg, pushing him down once again on the ground, and this time she sat on top of him so that he wouldn't be able to move. Byakuya squirmed under her, and the next few words that she said made his head spin.

"You love Sora Yamamoto, don't you?" Yoruichi's voice dripping with seriousness.

"W-what? Who told you that? G-get off of me!" Byakuya struggled with words. How in the world had she known? Was it too obvious? Did Sora know as well? How will Byakuya ever look at her in the eye from now on? And even if she didn't know, Yoruichi would tell her right? They are like sisters, so she must've already told her. Byakuya's mind was thinking nonstop, and he began sweating and his heart was pumping loudly against his chest. "No one told me that, it's just plain obvious kid." She said, chuckling.

"Your assumptions are wrong." Byakuya said, his voice a little more stable from before.

"Well, I think I'm correct in thinking about this. And who knows, Sora might feel the same too." Yoruichi said, smiling. "I'll feel what way too?" Came a voice. Byakuya's eyes widened and his heart was almost out of his chest. Yoruichi laughed. The girl came forward and said, "Yoruichi, why are you sitting on him like that? And what will I feel?" She asked, holding the older woman's hands and pulling her off of Byakuya. Sora knelt down and pulled her friend up, unaware of his deep scarlet face. "You okay Byakuya?" She asked, and he just nodded. He couldn't speak, for his voice was stuck in his throat.

Sora Yamamoto was a very attractive girl. She had long blonde hair, and eyes with a unique shade of violet. She wore a dress similar to a Shihakusho, and a white plain haori over it. She was a very friendly girl, and after sticking with Yoruichi for so long, she caught on to a little of Yoruichi's witty and sarcastic nature. She thought of Byakuya as a good friend, and Yoruichi as a sister. She also had a secret.

Sora had a small crush on the 5th Squad lieutenant, Sosuke Aizen.

She hadn't told anyone about it, and she wasn't planning on doing so either. She wasn't completely unaware of Byakuya's feelings toward her, she knew quite well on how he felt. She played dumb so that their friendship wouldn't be affected. She loved Byakuya but not the way he loved her.

She was close to almost all the members of the 6th squad and the 5th squad, and she was happy to be able to call Sosuke Aizen her friend. Although he was fairly older than she was, it didn't matter. Her feelings were trivial, right?

She had come over to the Kuchiki manor to train. As usual. "Hey Byakuya, let's have a spar, what say?" Sora said, smiling. Byakuya grunted, and walked off. "Maybe some other time." Sora was hurt, and she immediately looked at Yoruichi who shrugged. But Yoruichi knew what Byakuya was doing was a desperate attempt to try and prove to her that he didn't think of Sora that way. Yoruichi smirked to herself, and walked off to her barracks. Sora sighed and followed Byakuya. "Hey, Byakuya-"He was saying when she was cut off by said boy. "What?" His tone was that of anger and irritation. A tone which he never used on Sora. He didn't want her to know how he felt, so he stuck to being rude. In fact, Byakuya was afraid to be rejected by the only girl he's had eyes on for a long time. Sora gasped, and looked dejected. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble." She said, and walked off.

Sora was walking blindly when she ran into Sosuke. She gasped and Sosuke smiled at her, her heart skipping a beat. "Hello there Sora." He greeted. "L-lieutenant Aizen, hello." She said, her cheeks a little pink. Sosuke was holding a pile of paper work, and Sora noticed. "Let me help!" She said, and reached forward. "No, its fine really." Sosuke said, but Sora took a bundle of papers and smiled. "Thank you, your very kind." He said, and walked alongside her to the 5th squad barracks. Sora enjoyed Sosuke's company. He was always so gentle, and kind. It was difficult not to like a man like him. In her eyes, Sosuke was an ideal man, who was powerful, kind, smart and decent. As she thought about it, she smiled to herself.

Byakuya hated the way he behaved toward her. He should apologize, but facing her after what happened would be difficult. Byakuya was angry, and he hated the situation he was in. He ran into his father in the hallway. "Whoa, Byakuya…where's the fire?" Sojun Kuchiki asked his son. Sojun was a kind hearted soul, very gentle. "It's nothing father." Byakuya grumbled. "It doesn't look that way to me, tell me what's bothering you? Is it a girl?" Byakuya's eyes widened. Sojun grinned.

After talking to his father, Byakuya came to a decision.

That night, he was going to confront Sora and confess to her.

Whether he was going to be rejected or not, was secondary.

That evening, everyone were called to the first squad barracks, stating an emergency. Sora was shocked, and so was Byakuya. The investigation team, which were a few members of the 9th squad's reiatsu faded away. Sora was close friends with Mashiro Kuna, the 9th squad lieutenant and its captain was like a brother to her. This was a matter of extreme importance, and Sora ran over to the 1st squad barracks, to find out what was really happening. Her grandfather was putting up a team to investigate. Sora, the naturally curious one wanted to go as well, and saw that the 8th squad lieutenant was eavesdropping.

Sora was going to follow them.

She quickly ran toward the forest where all the 9th squad members were. But what she saw there was devastating.

Mashiro Kuna and Kensei Muguruma were…hollows.

She also saw that the 12th squad lietenant, Hiyori Sarugaki was there too, holding off against them, without attacking. Sora understood why. She quickly hid behind a tree, and used a Kyokko spell, to hide herself.

A few minutes later, she saw Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, and Rose Otoribashi enter the scene. And a minute later, Sora saw three more people.

Kaname Tousen, of the 9th squad.

Gin Ichimaru, the child prodigy of the 5th squad, and-

Sora's eyes widened and her heart shattered.

Sosuke Aizen.

'What's going on?' she thought to herself, as tears escaped her eyes.

She saw Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi as well. What she heard that day, and what she saw, were devastating and Sora only wished it were all a nightmare. To think someone like Sosuke Aizen would plot something as outrageous as this, was absurd. But she was seeing the truth.

'So it was all a lie…Sosuke was a lie…' She thought to herself. She saw Sosuke use a Bakudou 81 spell without an incantation, and Sora wept. But then suddenly, the air around her became heavy, and she felt something sharp go through her.

Sora looked to see Sosuke Aizen, smiling at her, piercing her with his blade.

"S-Sosuke…" She said, struggling to keep her eyes open. "Don't worry, I'm not killing you. It's an experiment. I can't kill you, Sora Yamamoto, you are indeed special. You're Zanpakuto, Kokurai, which can emit lightning with shadows around it, making it almost impossible to detect. Incredible indeed." Sosuke said. "Oh, and if you're wondering what experiment I did, you'll find out soon enough." And Sora passed out.

The next time she woke up was in an open training ground, which resembled the Sokyoku hill training ground. But Sora knew better, that this wasn't the place. She looked around to see Kisuke standing there with Yoruichi. "You're awake." Yoruichi said, and Sora got up. But she felt a sharp sting inside her head and almost fell back down. Yoruichi caught hold of her. "What happened?" Sora asked.

"Sosuke Aizen…" "I know that. What happened to me? What experiment was he talking about?" Yoruichi then looked down at the girl's chest. Sora took a look as well. She gasped loudly. "Yoruichi this- I can't…no!" She stumbled backwards and fell on her butt. She yelled as loud as possible, and cried.

Sora had a circular hole at the size of her fist on her chest.

She was a hollow.

Sora never recalled another time than that when she cried so severely.

When Byakuya heard of Sora's death, he was tormented. He was going to confess to her, and she was gone. He couldn't cry, he just stood there shocked.

The boy had lots more to face.

Ten years later, his parents died.

Byakuya felt his world crash. Forty years later, he was walking through the street when he bumped into a woman, with dark hair and black eyes. She looked as if she were crying. His father always told him to help those who were in need, and Byakuya took the woman to his manor and offered her food.

Months later, he believed he was in love with her.

Hisana.

But no matter how much he tried, Sora was never erased from his memory.

He loved Hisana, but he never stopped loving Sora.

Five years later, she passed away as well.

It was as if those who were close to Byakuya were slowly being taken away from him. And the next year, when he adopted Rukia into the family, he changed. Permanently.

Fifty years later, Sora who was living with the Vizards, had learnt to hide her hollow hole. She wanted badly to confront Aizen, and end his life herself. She was training hard for it, and she desperately wanted to avenge what happened to her and the Vizards.

She hated Aizen.

And she realized one more thing.

She missed Byakuya. A lot.

Enough to say she loved him as well.

She cursed herself to have realized it so late, but she was always in love with him. Her infatuation with Aizen had blinded the real truth. The fact she loved Byakuya Kuchiki.

Sora had managed to learn how to open a Garganta. She noticed that, after the night of the Hollowfication, Sora had achieved hollow powers. Her hollow powers were stronger than normal hollows.

She had powers of an Arrancar.

And her Zanpakuto suited her very well.

A few weeks later, thanks to the substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki, she learnt that Aizen had fled to Hueco Mundo.

And Sora decided to leave to Hueco Mundo.

Her meeting with Aizen was short, and she managed to convince him that she loved him. Aizen seemed amused, and allowed her to stay. Through her stay she learnt a lot of truths.

One. Gin Ichimaru was here for the same reason as she was. To kill Aizen.

Two. Most of the Arrancars, or Espada, were good. They only didn't realize it.

Three. Aizen was planning on creating the Oken.

One night, Sora snuck out of her room, and scurried to Aizen's chamber, and found him alone. She activated her Zanpakuto quietly, and flash stepped right behind him, before she-

"Ah!"

She was pushed against a wall by someone behind her. It was the 8th Espada, Zommari Rureaux. Sora would manage even fighting with Nnoitra but Zommari creeped her out.

"I knew from the moment you set foot here that you wanted to kill me." Aizen said, stroking the girl's chin. "You bastard…" She said, spitting out blood. "And, how can you love me, when your heart yearns for the Kuchiki boy?" Sora felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"Zommari, lock her away."

And that was the end to that, she thought to herself, before Zommari launched a blow on her head, and Sora lost consciousness.

Byakuya was angered. His sister was hurt, but he was proud of the fact she defeated an Espada with just her Shikai. But the opponent he was facing now was definitely a lot stronger. Byakuya's haori was ruined and his energy almost drained, when something the Espada said, brings him out of his thoughts.

"That blonde girl loved someone named Kuchiki. I'm guessing it's you."

Blonde girl? Byakuya was confused. But outwardly didn't show it.

Sora knew she felt this spiritual pressure somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. But then after a while, it hit her.

Byakuya.

Her hands were tied, and the door locked. 'Too easy.' Sora thought to herself. She grew up with the leader of the Stealth force, so getting out of ropes and a locked door was nothing. She then ran to where she felt the pressure.

Soon-

She saw him.

He saw her.

Both their eyes widened.

Her gaze turns to the surrounding. The place was ruptured and completely destroyed, meaning Zommari was defeated. 'Byakuya…' she thought, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

She then saw Captain Unohana and her lieutenant come over to heal him. But Sora noticed something different. He was quiet. He'd changed. "Your alive, Sora?" Unohana asked, and her gaze shifted to Sora's hollow hole. "Aizen." Sora replied.

After healing Byakuya, Unohana walked over to Sora was sitting alone, trying to figure out what was wrong with Byakuya.

"You love him don't you?" Unohana asked her. Sora just nodded. "Oh Sora, he's been through a lot too. First he lost you, then his parents, then his wife-"Sora's eyes widened. "His wife?" So Byakuya was married. Sora felt fresh tears sting her eyes. "Yes, Hisana, but sadly she passed away soon after they were married. He's promised to never break a rule ever again. Byakuya survived through what most wouldn't have. He's strong. And I'm sure he's delighted to see you." Unohana said. Sora smiled weakly.

It had been three months since the showdown, and after Aizen was sealed away, the hole in Sora's chest closed. She was thankful. Sora was welcomed back by all of Soul Society, and was now the 3rd seat of Squad 6. Under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki.

When Byakuya saw Sora in Hueco Mundo, he was at a loss for words. He was happy she was alive, and he didn't understand what a hole was doing in her chest. When she said 'Aizen', Byakuya suddenly felt very angry. He couldn't accept the fact that he still cared for Sora after all these years. Of course he would. She was a childhood friend. He did still love her, but he tried his level best to ignore those feelings, because whoever Byakuya was close to, was always taken away from him. And he wanted Sora around. Always.

One night, Sora couldn't sleep. She walked through the Sakura fields behind the Kuchiki manor, and sat under a tree. And not too far off, she saw Byakuya. She got up and scurried toward him. "Couldn't sleep, Captain?" She asked. Ever since she came back, she's always called him Captain, and it pained her when he never corrected her.

"No. The night was too cold." Came his reply. Sora sat under another tree and ushered Byakuya to sit next to her. He surprisingly did so. "Remember back when we were kids, we used to spar here?" No reply. Sora felt as if she was choking. "We had fun." She heard no answer. "I-I knew about your crush on me you know…" Her voice was shaking. No answer. She let out a sob.

The Sora furrowed her eye brows.

"Hey Byakuya?" He turned to look at her, when she hugged him. His eyes grew wide, and he tried to push her away. His face was tainted pink, but it was barely visible. Sora didn't let go.

"What happened to you Byakuya? Can't you see I love you?" She cried on his chest. She pulled back, and kissed him flatly on his lips, and Byakuya just sat there, motionless.

He didn't kiss back.

Yet Sora continued kissing him.

She let her hand cling on to his back.

She pulled away when she was out of breath and laid her head on his chest. "I love you…" she murmured, and soon fell asleep.

Byakuya sighed.

He let his hand stroke her soft hair, and he smiled. Even if it were barely visible, he smiled. He picked her up and held her close to his chest. He smelt her hair, which smelt of Sakura Blossoms. He carried her back to the barracks, smiling faintly with a pink tinted face, and he murmured, "And I you."


	12. Jushiro Ukitake

**A/N: Well, not one of my best, but hoping y'all like it!**

**Formalities  
Jushiro Ukitake One Shot**

Jushiro Ukitake. Kind, smart and incredibly formal. One of the best students in the Soul Reaper Academy, and known to be a prodigy in his first year itself. Even if he was from the low class aristocratic family, Jushiro the eldest of his 7 siblings, was strong, and well resolved. Although his illness proved to be a trouble, he always took good care of himself, and that didn't make him any less determined to become a Soul Reaper. Jushiro's illness changed several things in his life, including the color of his dark hair, which turned white at a very young age, giving him the permanent look of being sick. But his classmates, and teachers knew that Jushiro shouldn't be underestimated. For he was captain potential.

But for Shunsui Kyoraku, the teachers and students didn't think of him the way they thought of the white haired genius.

Shunsui was a flirty, mischievous young man, who disliked studying. He would often not attend class, and go around following girls, and they would fall for his manly charms, for Shunsui wasn't exactly bad looking. He was from the well renowned noble Kyoraku clan, but Shunsui didn't seem like a noble at the very least. He cracked jokes, and made it obvious to all that he was way too skeptical to learn. And it shocked several people that he was best friends with Jushiro, the boy wonder. How that happened, they didn't know for they believed Shunsui was a slacker. But Jushiro knew his friend was very smart, and quite powerful, capable of becoming captain himself. Shunsui just didn't show it.

Another hobby of Shunsui was flirting with random girls who he thought were, 'cute.' It irked Jushiro a great deal, as he was always around to witness his best friend's pleas on wooing a lady. Most of the time, the girl would blush, and rarely Shunsui would get turned down. But now, Shunsui was after a blonde by the name, Mimi Ukita, a fellow first year, whom they had met in Kido class. Mimi wasn't a fan of Shunsui's and didn't tolerate his 'nonsense'.

It was another boring afternoon, and Shunsui was dragging poor Jushiro in search of Mimi, the girl he was hell bent on wooing. Jushiro sighed, and followed as he had no say in the matter. It was boring, and witnessing Shunsui getting turned down by a girl was a way of entertainment for Jushiro these days, and Mimi was a tough cookie. Even if Mimi was rude to Shunsui, she greeted Jushiro rather nicely. As soon as Shunsui caught sight of the blonde, he yelled out to her.

Jushiro sighed in remorse.

Shunsui just yelled at the top of his voice in the library.

"Mimi! Hey there pretty face!" Mimi turned with her face, red with anger and walked toward Shunsui but she wasn't alone. Her right hand was holding someone's wrist.

Mimi pushed Shunsui out of the library, with the girl right behind her, and said, "What the hell is wrong with you? Can't you take no for an answer?" Mimi yelled, at the top of her voice. The girl next to her sighed. Jushiro smiled sadly at Mimi and his gaze shifted to the girl beside her. She had long black hair and ocean blue eyes. She saw Jushiro looking at her, and she smiled, making the white haired man's face glow red.

"No? I can't bear that answer! Mimi you're too mean!" Shunsui cried, and the dark haired girl giggled. "Aw, Mimi give him a chance, he looks desperate." She said, and Shunsui's eyes lit up. He looked at his so called savior and gave her a thumbs up. Mimi sighed. "Not a chance, let's go Yoshino. We're done here." Mimi said, and dragged the girl with her. Yoshino turned and waved at the men, and smiled apologetically.

Shunsui turns to Jushiro and says, "That girl is one tough cookie. Makes me all the more eager to have her date me. You know Jushiro, she might just be the one." Jushiro eyed his friend closely. "You always say that before you try and date a girl Shunsui, so it doesn't make poor Mimi any different." Shunsui faked tears and said, "You're my best friend! You're supposed to believe me! That Yoshino girl barely knows me and she thinks I'm good enough!" At the mention of Yoshino's name, Jushiro smiled. She did seem friendly to them both, even if she didn't know them. What he didn't realize was Shunsui smirking at his friend, cocking an eyebrow.

"Jushiro, you're thinking of someone?" Shunsui said, and winked. Jushiro quickly became flustered and shrugged. "Let's go." He said, and the two walked away.

A week later, Jushiro and Shunsui had finished Shunpo class, and outside in the lawn, Shunsui started fidgeting, and he looked excited. Jushiro turned to look at who he was looking at and found Yoshino. 'Now why is Shunsui reacting like that at Yoshino?' "Shunsui-"Jushiro was saying when his girl loving friend dragged him toward the girl, who was unaware of their presence. "Yoshino! Is Mimi around?" Shunsui asked, and the girl yelped in surprise. She turned to look at the two, and Jushiro noticed that her face was red. "Oh, hello. You're the one from that day?" She asked, and Shunsui nodded. "Mimi is a little sick, so she's stayed at home today. Don't worry it's just a common cold, she'll be fine." Shunsui gasped, "My Mimi is sick!" Yoshino laughed, and Jushiro sighed. Yoshino took a glance at the man, and turned away immediately. "By the way, let me introduce myself, I'm Yoshino Takeda. Glad to meet you both." The girl bowed in greeting.

"Shunsui Kyoraku." He shook her hand.

"Jushiro Ukitake." He said, smiling. "Nice to meet you both, Mr. Kyoraku. And you too Mr. Ukitake." She said, "I must be getting back to class now, so I hope I'll see you around." She said, and walked away.

A year passed, and Shunsui and Jushiro grew closer to Mimi and Yoshino. One afternoon, Jushiro and Yoshino bumped into each other in the library. Shunsui was off somewhere else, and Mimi wasn't around. "Oh hello there Miss Takeda, didn't see you there." Ukitake said, smiling. "Hello Mr. Ukitake. Nice to see you, isn't Mr. Kyoraku with you?" She asked, the two of them walking out of the library. "No, he's off somewhere, doing something which might get him into trouble." Yoshino giggled. "He might look like a slacker, but he's a smart one. Smart enough to be called a prodigy." Jushiro said, smiling.

"I could guess that." Yoshino giggled, sending butterflies into Jushiro's stomach.

As they walked through the hallways, Jushiro noticed several things, which on other occasions weren't that visible.

A couple kissing each other. Jushiro gulped, and looked away.

Of course, if Shunsui was with him, this wouldn't have caused any commotion inside his head.

But today Yoshino was with him. She saw Jushiro's face at the sight of the unknown lovers, and chuckled slightly. Then her cheeks were tinted with pink at the thought. The two of them couldn't help but feel as if the walk were extremely awkward.

But right then-

"My my my! Jushiro and Yoshino! I didn't get the girl, and my best friend already got his!" It was Shunsui.

Way to go Shunsui, great to know you can make this scenario even more awkward than it already is.

Yoshino giggled, at the sight of the two men in front of her and her face grew a little darker. Jushiro's eyes widened, and he immediately turned to Yoshino. "I apologize for Shunsui's outburst, this won't happen again, I assure you." "It's quite alright, I found it rather amusing really." The dark haired girl said, and waved to them, and walked away.

That night, Shunsui was high on sake. Again. He kept blabbering about random things, and poor Jushiro just sat there, hoping his best friend would fall asleep. Jushiro wouldn't drink, as he knew his illness would get worse. If that happened, then his family would face a blow. "Yoshino is a healer!" Shunsui hiccupped. Jushiro didn't know that. "Oh?" He said.

"Not only that, she's beeeeeee-hiccup-uitiful" Shunsui slurred. Jushiro sighed, and pulled the bottle of sake from his friend's hands.

"She's too formal too!" Then Shunsui sat there as if he were in deep thought.

"What happened now?" Jushiro asked.

"Come to think of it, why are you so formal with her?" Shunsui asked, looking at his friend, whose face was red. If Shunsui wasn't drunk, he would make fun of Jushiro till they grew as old as the Head Captain.

"She's worth the respect." Jushiro said, as he sat down after throwing away the bottle.

"Oh?" Shunsui said, before hiccupping once again.

"She's kind, and gentle. She's so full of life."

Shunsui listened on, and Jushiro only spoke more.

"She's friendly, and very alluring."

Shunsui hiccupped.

"She's beautiful." Jushiro stopped himself. His face grew red, and he finally realized what he was doing.

He kept blabbering about a woman to a drunk man. Jushiro sighed, as he noticed his best friend almost asleep. If Shunsui made sense of the scene just then, it would've been hard for Jushiro. He picked his friend up from the ground, and tucked him in bed.

Three years had passed since then, and the Head Captain had recently made an announcement. It said, that he would choose 4 students that he will personally train, to be made as captain level Soul Reapers, fresh off the academy.

It meant a lot to all Soul Reaper students and they worked real hard.

The day had come when Yamamoto was going to choose his apprentices.

The names weren't that shocking.

"Jushiro Ukitake."

"Yoshino Takeda."

And the last name was a little shocking, but the students and teachers came to believe it.

"Shunsui Kyoraku."

Yamamoto noticed each of their abilities, and knew they were different from many others. Jushiro and Shunsui's Shikai were dual blades, which was the first to ever occur. Yoshino's Shikai was a katana which healed when it was stabbed into a person. And it didn't hurt when she pierced it into someone. Their Zanpakuto's were unique and even if he didn't say it out loud, Yamamoto was quite proud of them.

Years later, Jushiro was made Squad 13 captain. Shunsui the 8th squad Captain. And Yoshino the 4th squad Captain. [1]

And even after knowing each other for so long, Jushiro and Yoshino never stopped being so formal with each other. Although Shunsui and Yoshino were on a first name basis, it didn't seem like Jushiro and herself were getting nearer to that. But it needn't be said out loud, that the two of them had eyes for each other.

On the day they became Captain, the captain of the 11th Sqaud, Yachiru Unohana, wanted to test the new captain's skills. The three accepted, and were assigned to fight off hollows in the nearest region of Rukongai. Shunsui and Jushiro activated their Zanpakuto and began fighting, and Yoshino dodged blows flawlessly. She used impressive Kido, without incantations, and Yachiru was impressed.

But then suddenly-

Jushiro stopped fighting, and began coughing out blood. Shunsui looked shocked, and ran to his friend's aid when three large hollows surrounded them. "Damn." He said, and tried fighting them off. Yoshino ran toward Jushiro and used her Shikai on him. The coughing reduced, and when a large hollow neared the two, the healing process still taking place, Yoshino took a deep breath and muttered, "Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō". Jushiro was shocked to see a gigantic beam of electrical and spiritual energy shoot out of Yoshino's hand, and it in turn produced an enormous explosion, destroying all hollows around that area.

Shunsui was dumbstruck.

Yachiru was wide eyed.

Yoshino bent down to Jushiro and said, "Are you feeling alright Mr. Ukitake?"

And for the first time in his life, Jushiro wanted her to call him by his first name. He just nodded. He was then admitted to the 4th squad barracks, and Yoshino gave him cups of herbal tea, and medicine which tasted dreadful. That night as he fell asleep, Yoshino sat by his side, not leaving him. She worried about him, and with him suddenly coughing blood like that scared her. After completing her check up's on him, she came to know of his health problems. She vowed to make them all go away, but even she knew something as big as this wasn't easy. Jushiro's condition was bad.

The next day, Jushiro woke up to find Yoshino's head at the corner of his bed. She had fallen asleep, looking after him all night. The sight warmed his heart, and Jushiro smiled to himself. His near to death experience made him realize how much this woman meant to him. He brushed his hand on her head, and suddenly she jolted up. "I-I'm sorry I woke you!" Jushiro said, his face reddening. Yoshino realized in what position Jushiro might have seen her in, and blushed a deep vermillion. "No, it's alright. I overslept anyway." She got up and scurried out of the hospital room.

Shunsui visited, and all he could talk about was Yoshino's display of power the previous day. Jushiro was quite shocked to know Yoshino could use a level 88 Hadō spell without an incantation, which to his knowledge only Kido experts could do. After Shunsui left to his squad barracks, Jushiro saw Yoshino enter the room with his second round of medicine.

After taking his pills and herbal tea, the two of them spoke.

They spoke of random things until the subjects turned quite dark.

Then at one point, Jushiro said, "If I died doing my duty and protecting the one's I love, then I'll die happily."

Yoshino's eyes grew wide. Her heart shattered. The thought of him leaving her was…absurd. She felt fresh tears sting her eyes, and she raised her right hand and slapped the man across his face.

Jushiro was stunned.

Yoshino began sobbing.

"Shut up Jushiro!" She yelled.

What happened to the formalities?

"I don't want you to talk like that to me ever again! You won't die, you'll live! At least you'll live…for me…" She sobbed.

Jushiro was dumbstruck, and his cheek stung.

But more than that, his heart was slowly shattering to see the woman he loved so dearly weep in front of him. Because of him.

Then Yoshino did the unthinkable.

She grabbed Jushiro's collar, and kissed him.

On the lips.

Jushiro's eyes widened and his chest was about to explode.

She pulled away and murmured, "I love you." And ran out.

Jushiro felt the texture of his lips, and smiled to himself. He couldn't be happier. He immediately got out of the bed and ran after her.

As soon as he caught sight of her, he hugs her from behind, making her yelp. Jushiro laughed heartily, and kissed the woman's neck. "I'm extremely sorry to have hurt your feelings, Yoshino."

That was the first time he ever called her by her first name.

Yoshino smiled.

"I'm guessing we don't need the formalities anymore?" Yoshino asked, turning around. Jushiro chuckled, and kissed her lips. He pulled away and said, "I don't think so."

And after another heated yet passionate kiss, Jushiro said, "I love you too."

And after a 75 years of marriage, Yoshino held up her new born baby daughter, Yue, and smiled at her husband. Yoshino was now the 3rd seat of squad 13, and Yachiru Unohana, now called Retsu Unohana was the captain of the 4th squad. Yoshino planned on giving up being a Soul Reaper to raise her daughter, and ordered Kaien Shiba to become lieutenant. And not once in her married life, had Yoshino ever called her husband, "Mr. Ukitake."

And Shunsui never got that date with Mimi.

**[1] Retsu Unohana was previously called, Yachiru Unohana as she was the first Kenpachi of squad 11. It was after she became 4****th**** squad captain she changed her name to Retsu. **


	13. Szayel Apporo Granz

**My Experiment  
Szayel Apporo Granz**

Naoko was a happy soul, who loved wandering the streets of Rukongai. She was a happy person by nature, and she was incredibly friendly. She got into the Soul Society only a couple of years ago, and she's already made quite a number of friends. She couldn't remember how she died back in the world of the living, but all that didn't matter now, for she had a new home. But the one thing which did make Naoko sad, was that she didn't have a family.

'Not yet', she always thought to herself smiling.

She was always the sort of person who believed that love could happen to anyone, including herself. Even if she was shy, or fragile, she'll find her true love someday and even if he were weird or tall or short or even if he belonged to any race, she was fine with it, because she'll have him and he'll have her.

Naoko sighed and walked through the streets, cheerfully, and with a broad smile that played on her face.

She was a pretty soul, with long blue hair and indigo colored eyes, and glasses. She looked shy, and most considered her to be shy as well. Buy Naoko didn't mind.

Even though she had spiritual pressure, she didn't want to become a Soul Reaper. She considered herself too gentle for the job, and conjuring a Zanpakuto itself would take her forever.

And there was another reason.

Naoko always had the feeling as if someone were watching her. She felt this feeling at night, and it quite frankly scared her to death sometimes. But as time passed, she could ignore the strange feelings and get on with whatever she needed to do.

But one night, things were changing as she heard rumors. Rumors that said, 'Girls were kidnapped and they disappeared without a trace. Especially girl's with little spiritual pressure.' Naoko figured it was a prank that was supposed to scare her, but in actuality, she was frightened.

A few days later, three of her closest friends were gone.

Naoko was scared, and what scared her more was-

The feeling that someone was watching her increased day after day.

Naoko couldn't sleep and her frequent walks through the streets of the Rukon district lessened. She had nightmares of being kidnapped, and she woke up all sweaty.

She didn't ever want to leave Rukongai, she loved it there.

But these past few days have been hell for the girl.

The following day, she noticed another girl get kidnapped. It happened right in front of her eyes, as she saw two odd creatures appear out of nowhere and took the girl. Naoko gasped in fright, and one of the creatures saw her. Naoko's eyes widened as the creature lunged and grabbed her, and she yelled as much as she could.

But no one came to her aid.

She was blacked out after being hit hard on the back of her head, and she woke up next inside a dark cell. No windows, and no light. Naoko was devastated and she banged the door and yelled and yelled until her lungs gave up. She collapsed out of exhaustion and woke up when she heard a sound. There was a small door at the bottom of the wall, and only her hand or a plate could fit through it. It opened and in came a plate filled with food.

"Eat, if you want to survive" Came a voice from the outside.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, but the door closed. Naoko cried, and her stomach growled. She picked up the plate and ate, and she fell asleep again.

The second time the door opened, "Give me the plate." The voice said. It was the same male voice, rough and course. Naoko passed the plate through the door and waited. The door slammed shut, and she sighed.

"At least you can tell me where I am." She murmured, without expecting an answer.

"You're in Szayel Apporo's lab." The voice said.

Naoko didn't know who this Szayel Apporo was, and she asked the voice. There wasn't any reply, and the girl sighed again. She figured that it was this Szayel Apporo who must've kidnapped her and the other girls. But she had no idea why. And why only girls? Was this man a madman wanting to quench his dirty fantasies? Who was he? Moreover, what was he?

Those questions flooded her mind, and the girl slept again.

Naoko didn't know how many days or nights had passed, and she hadn't seen light in a long time. She was tired and she felt dirty. Her back ached and she desperately wanted some fresh air. There was a small toilet in the corner, and Naoko felt the stench fill her lungs as she figured it had been a long time.

The small door opened once again.

Naoko didn't understand why, but she looked forward to this part of the day eagerly. She could talk to someone and even if the person didn't talk back, she knew he listened. There was someone there other than herself in that lab. And Naoko didn't feel lonely.

"Eat." The same voice said.

"My name is Naoko." She said, hoping to initiate a conversation. "Oh?" the voice said, sounding surprised.

Before the door closed, Naoko placed her hands between the spaces and said, "Please, talk to me. I feel like I'm going to go mad if I didn't talk."

"Go mad eh?" The voice laughed, and Naoko blushed.

"Can y-you tell me who Szayel Apporo?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"He's the one who kidnapped you and 12 others for conducting an experiment. He's quite scary, mind you." The voice said, amusement in the voice. Naoko shuddered.

"An experiment?" She asked, scared.

The voice chuckled darkly, "Yes, that's why he kidnapped you." Naoko felt tears in her eyes and said, "What is he?" The voice laughed again.

"A mad scientist, that's who he is." The door shut.

Days passed and Naoko and the strange voice, spoke more and more. She never got his name, but she didn't mind. She told him about Rukongai and how she loved walking through the streets just to see people smile at her. He told her about the place she was in. Hueco Mundo, the kingdom of Hollows. Naoko gasped loudly, and her heart rummaged against her chest. "H-Hollows?" She asked, and the voice was quiet. Hollows were demon souls, weren't they? "Is this Szayel Apporo a…hollow?" She asked, and the voice was quiet.

"Something like that." The voice said, and the door shut.

Naoko was frightened and she desperately wanted to run away from there. Whatever this madman Szayel was plotting, was surely not something she could face on her own. What had made her come into this situation? She was just an ordinary soul. What did a Hollow want with her?

"What does he want with me?" Naoko asked.

"Hm? Didn't I tell you, you're a test subject for an experiment of his." The voice said, with amusement. Naoko shuddered and, "What experiment?" She questioned, but there came no reply.

"What experiment?" She asked, a little louder this time.

No answer.

She banged the door, and yelled but there wasn't a voice there. She cried, and cried, yet she didn't hear anything from the outside. She felt strangely alone, and that loneliness was slowly eating her alive.

The door opened after a while, and "The other 12 souls that were brought here with you, are killed." Naoko gasped.

"You're the only one here, Naoko." The voice said, in a monotone. This voice scared her sometimes, with the way it sounded. It was so sadistic, and strangely attractive.

It sounded insanely dangerous.

"What now?" She asked, and the voice chuckled darkly. "You'll see in a short while." The door closed yet again.

Naoko wanted to die there. She had dreams, and now they were too far off her reach. She wanted a family, and she wanted to fall in love with someone. She wanted to find her prince charming and the only male she's ever spoken to for long was the voice that she didn't know to whom it belonged.

The door slid open, but no plate entered.

Naoko raised her eyebrow, "What's going on?"

"Szayel wants to see you." Naoko gasped and shrieked. "No!" She yelled, and she saw the door open. "No!" She shrieked yet again, and her eyes stung. Light hit her retina and it burned them, as she hadn't seen light in what felt like years. Her legs gave it and she fell to the ground. Her hands covered her face, and she slowly let her eyes get adjusted to the light around her. She opened her eyes and saw a man.

Pink hair, and glasses.

Orange eyes and a grin plastered on his face.

His hands were crossed, and he looked at her as if she were…a piece of meat and he the predator.

She was afraid of him at the first glance itself.

"Well?" He asked her and she gasped.

He was the voice that spoke to her every day. He was the sole purpose she was sane up until now. She struggled to get up on her feet and she stood. "We have to get out of here!" She said, and the man chuckled.

"We'll run away before Szayel catches us!" She suggested hopefully, but the man laughed darkly. She cocked her eyebrow in astonishment. Didn't he want to get out of here as well? Why was he laughing? Did he find her funny?

"What's wrong? You're the voice that spoke to me every day. Why are you-"She gasped as the man pinned her to the wall and breathed on her face. Her legs shivered and a chill went down her spine, as the man licked his lips.

"You really haven't yet figured it out, have you, girl?" The man asked her, and she looked confused. His hands went up her waist line and the girl whimpered under his touch. What was he doing?

"I'm Szayel Apporo Granz, the 8th Espada." Naoko's eyes widened and she struggled to get out of his hold. This voice spoke to her every day, and it made her feel alive, while this person was the one that got her in this mess? She tried landing a few blows on his chest, but it was to no avail. She cried and tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt used, moreover she felt betrayed.

Szayel doesn't let her go, instead he hold on to her tighter. "Are you going to do it?" She asks, looking down, and finally gave up struggling.

"Hm?" He didn't fully understand what she meant.

"Are you going to perform an experiment on me?" Szayel's eyes widened and then he smirked. "Yes." He said, stroking the girl's hip.

And in a flash, the girl reached up to him and slapped him across his face. She began sobbing, and Szayel's eyes widened. An ordinary soul had just slapped an Espada across his face. He frowned and pinned her roughly against the wall.

"I should kill you for slapping me, girl." Naoko braced herself.

She didn't move, she didn't care.

She wanted to die anyway, so if he was going to do it, what difference would it make? But she was angry. He was the voice that gave her a new hope each day, making her want to live and he was the one behind every misfortune she had to face?

"You're disgraceful! I-I actually thought you were my friend, and here you are fully intending to experiment on me like I'm some lab rat!" She spat.

"You…you made me look forward to living each day. I heard your voice and I didn't feel alone. I respected you, even if I didn't know you, and this is how you repay me?" Naoko wept, and Szayel stared at her face.

"I was close to even falling in love with your voice and look how pathetic I've become." She whispered and Szayel's eyes shone.

He then chuckled loudly, and strokes her hair gently. Naoko was shocked and she looked up to see Szayel's face.

"One: I wouldn't try this experiment on a lab rat, which would just be weird, and disgusting." He bent down and placed a rough kiss on the girl's neck, emitting a gasp from the girl.

"Two: You should be thankful I chose you, or you'd be dead. Yes, I chose you specifically for this experiment, and this is how I'm going to repay you for your respect." He kissed her jaw and the girl bit her lip, holding back a moan. Szayel's hand grabbed the girl's waist and pulled her face dangerously close to his.

"Three: You don't look pathetic at all to me dear Naoko, because my intention from the start was to have you fall in love with me." He kissed her lips roughly and she gasped. Szayel took this opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth and he explored her mouth. He pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"W-What experiment are you going to perform on me?" Naoko asked, her face red.

Szayel chuckled.

"Arrancar reproduction, and you're my only volunteer." She blushed deeply and Szayel kissed her hungrily yet again.

Naoko always wanted a love story that she would love saying to others when asked. But this wasn't exactly the typical 'love story' she was expecting. She smiled as she watched Szayel push her on a cushion and chuckle. That night, was magical indeed.


	14. Nnoitra Gilga

**Do You Love Him?  
Nnoitra Gilga**

Nnoitra was an angry individual, who believed in only his strength, and no one else's. If there was someone stronger than him, he'd hunt them down and kill them. And if that someone was a woman, that would certainly make Nnoitra the most barbaric and sadistic person in Hueco Mundo. He hated the fact that Lord Aizen gave equal importance to women and he believed they were only used in _other fields._ He hated it when a woman got better than him in strength or in anything for that matter.

Nnoitra simply hated women.

But right at that time, he was somewhere close to happy, for he had finally gotten rid of the third Espada, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. He detested her, and Nnoitra refused to believe that she was better than him.

So one night, with the help of the crazy mad scientist, Szayel Apporo, he eliminated her out of his way. For good.

Nnoitra was walking through the halls of Las Noches, when he heard a soft giggle coming from his fraccion's room. He wasn't exactly the curious person, but that sound belonged to a woman, of that he was sure. Nnoitra grunted and slammed the door open to see his fraccion, Tesla, and another girl with him, both were laughing and the girl had her hand on Tesla's. Nnoitra glared at his fraccion, and Tesla immediately got up.

"M-Master Nnoitra? If you had called, I would've come sir." Tesla said, fear in his eyes.

The girl backed away, and stood behind Tesla, and Nnoitra's gaze never left her. She had dirty blonde hair, and grey eyes. She looked afraid, but then again, she had to be.

"What the hell are you doing here with this girl?" Nnoitra spat, and Tesla bowed in apology.

"I'm sorry, Master. She is actually my-"

"I don't care who she is. Get your ass outa here." Nnoitra said, and Tesla quickly followed after eyeing the girl behind him. "Go back to your room, Tera." The girl nodded and left as fast as she could, but as she passed Nnoitra, she gulped and the Espada took a close look of her. Nice curves, and a heart shaped face. She looked afraid of him, and Nnoitra felt his lower abdomen throb.

What was she doing to him?

Nnoitra wouldn't admit it, but she was attractive.

But he then saw Tesla wave at her, and Nnoitra was angry. He wanted her, and his fraccion should just stand out of the way.

What was her name again? Tera. Yes, Tera.

Nnoitra grinned slyly before walking to the training grounds for his usual session of sparring.

The girl was Tera Lindocruz, Tesla's younger sister. She looked a lot like her brother, and it had only been a week after she was turned into an Arrancar. Tesla loved her dearly, and she him. But she's heard of her brother's master before. Nnoitra Gilga. He abused Tesla in every way possible, and yet her brother was devoted to him, and that fact made Tera angry. Someone so devoted to his master shouldn't be treated the way Tesla was.

But she knew her brother's devotion to Nnoitra wasn't out of false intentions. He really admired the Espada and she respected that.

Tera thought to herself, it her brother admired Nnoitra so much, then so should she, right?

She knew her brother would have the perfect reason to stay by his master's side, even if Nnoitra was unfaithful and sadistic.

Tera was a kind girl, and she loved taking walks. She was good friends with Mila Rose and Tier's fraccions. And she wasn't exactly enemies with Loly and Menoly either. Lord Aizen used her as a messenger, and Tera had to deliver it to the Espada. She wasn't made a fraccion only because of that. But Tera didn't mind. Her room was fairly close to her brother's and Tera loved him more than anyone could imagine.

Tera walked to her room, and sat on her bed, as she recalled how Nnoitra looked like. Nnoitra was a very tall Arrancar, and was very lean. His black hair hanged past his shoulders, concealing the left side of his face and a large white eye patch with one exposed dark gray eye. At first, Tera was frightened to bits. But now, as she relaxed, he didn't seem so scary.

At least, not to her.

He looked at her as if she were intruding, and Tera didn't understand why. And right when Tesla was about to introduce her to his master, Nnoitra didn't care at all.

Tera felt depressed, but brushed that thought away, and slept.

Nnoitra couldn't sleep. His mind and body were aching for pleasure and his eyes filled with lust. That Tera girl was all he needed to quench his thirst. But Tesla-

How in the world was Tesla so close to her?

What were they together?

A couple? Nnoitra wanted to puke.

He wanted Tera and the only person in the way was Tesla.

His faithful and humble fraccion.

And for obvious reasons, Nnoitra wouldn't kill him. He was sure that if just once Nnoitra had his way with Tera, these feelings of passion would disappear and nothing would haunt the man ever again.

Or that was what he thought.

So Nnoitra needed some sort of plan to get Tesla out of the way for a day, and Nnoitra would finish what he needed to do. As he stopped and thought about it, he knew just what to do. The next day, he summoned Tesla and ordered him to destroy hollow civilizations in Hueco Mundo desert, and Nnoitra would sleep the whole day.

Poor Tesla believed his master, without a second thought. Nnoitra grinned and after Tesla left, he laughed menacingly.

Tera was simply walking through the halls of Las Noches, and she was humming a song. She passed Tier Harribel's room and waved at her fraccions. Tera then felt a sudden rush of spiritual pressure and the girl fell on her knees almost choking herself, and when she looked up she could see a faint image of a tall man with a scythe. Tera blacked out immediately after that.

When the girl woke up, she noticed that her hands and legs were tied, and she suddenly did the first thing that crossed her mind.

She screamed.

As loud as she could.

"Shut up bitch!" Tera felt a sharp sting on her cheek and she whimpered with pain.

It was Nnoitra, and she was petrified. What was he going to do to her?

"N-Nnoitra?" She stammered, her voice barely a whisper.

"Tera right?" She nodded.

"Tell me, do you love him?"

Tera didn't understand.

"Who?" She asked, her voice filled with fear.

"Tesla." Nnoitra spat.

Tera was stunned and she didn't know what to say. Didn't he know they were siblings? What was going on?

"What the hell woman? Can't you talk?" Nnoitra kicked her stomach, and Tera screamed in pain.

"Answer me!" He yelled manically.

"Y-Yes…" She said. Nnoitra looked at the girl like she was trash. "So you and him, huh?"

Tera's eyes widened and before she could protest, Nnoitra hovered over her and pressed his palm to her mouth, preventing her from shouting. Tera struggled to get out of his hold, but she knew it was impossible.

"Now, try and enjoy this as much as you can, because if you don't then-"Nnoitra tore the cloth that was covering her chest and her eyes shut tightly. "-that's too bad."

Nnoitra grabbed her tiny body, and tore the remaining clothes she wore, and he pressed his lips to hers. Tera was too afraid to move and she felt Nnoitra's hands move up her body, and there was something hard poking her waist.

Nnoitra pulled away and said, "You're mine woman!"

That was an incident, Tera could never forget. She remembered limping back to her room, and her thighs were bleeding when she checked. Nnoitra laughed darkly, and didn't even bother to release her. She had to use her cero to tear the ropes off, and Tera cried herself to sleep.

When she told Tesla about it, there was nothing he could do. She didn't expect anything to be done anyway, and Tesla hugged her tight, and apologized over and over again. She felt his tears slide on to her shoulders, but Tera kissed them away. She shook her head, and smiled at him.

"It's okay Tesla. What's done is done." She said.

But Tesla knew, she was breaking on the inside.

Nnoitra was sure he could forget about Tera once he had his way with her. But even after then, those dreams about her, and the morning erections increased tenfold. He grimaced and whenever he recalled the incident with her, he smirked like a fool.

But he hadn't seen her after that, and Tesla was acting strange around him.

'So, she told Tesla eh? Like I care.' He did care, as a matter of fact.

Tesla wasn't angry at his master for raping his sister. He was supposed to be angry, but Nnoitra was his master, and the sibling feelings weren't exactly going to change anything. His master didn't know that Tera was his sister, and that was the reason this happened, right?

Tesla never liked seeing his sister cry.

One morning, he held his sister's sleeping form, and she woke up and smiled at him. He smiled back, and Tera stroked his hair. "I'm still very sorry, Tera." Tesla spoke.

"It's alright, Tesla, you know what? I actually feel better now." Tera said, and sat up.

What they didn't realize was that Nnoitra was about to break open that door and found the two holding each other. Nnoitra grumbled and caught Tesla's collar and threw him outside. Tera yelled and Nnoitra slapped her and she fell aside.

"Tesla! Where the hell were you when I called you?" Nnoitra didn't call him, even once, yet he needed some sort of reason to beat his fraccion, not only because he was with Tera. Tesla got up and was about to apologize, when Nnoitra kicked him in his gut. Tesla coughed blood and fell ten feet backwards. Tera quickly ran toward her brother and held him. "Tesla!" She cried, and Nnoitra grabbed her hair.

He stared at her petite form, tears running down her face.

She stared at his angry eyes, filled with bloodlust…and loneliness.

"N-Nnoitra…" She whispered, and he threw her sideways.

Her back collided with the wall and Tera yelled, making Nnoitra turn her direction.

"Nnoitra, stop!"

Nnoitra was about to kill his only fraccion.

He didn't want a fraccion. He knew Espada who didn't.

"Nnoitra! Please!"

Tera was yelling her lungs out, and Nnoitra turned toward her.

"Do you love him?"

Tera knew who Nnoitra was talking about.

"Who?" She asked, getting up on her feet slowly.

"Tesla." Nnoitra yelled. Tesla's eyes widened and he looked at his sister with a worried expression. She smiled at him reassuringly and looked at Nnoitra before saying, "Yes. But Nnoitra, he's my brother, of course I'll love him."

Nnoitra was speechless.

"My name is Tera Lindocruz." She said, picking her brother up, and carrying him inside. "Damn." Nnoitra muttered and walked away.

Lord Aizen wasn't a patient man, and when one of his Espada weren't in the meeting he was organizing, he was angry. Szayel Apporo wasn't there, and Aizen summoned Tera Lindocruz to call him here. The girl nodded and walked toward Szayel's lab. As she turned, she could feel Nnoitra's gaze bore on to her back and she quickly walked away.

She reached Szayel's lab and knocked on the door. "Master Szayel?" She said, hoping that the Espada would reply. No answer.

She knocked again, "Master Szayel? Lord Aizen is awaiting your presence in the hall he-"The door opened and there stood Szayel. "Master Szayel, Lord-""You're the Arrancar that Nnoitra has his eyes on, correct?" Tera's eyes widened and she backed away.

"M-Master Szayel-""I need a new lab rat, and I think for all the favors Nnoitra owes me, he could very well lend me _you_."

Tera was frightened and she was about to run when she felt someone grab her wrist. "Shut it 8th Espada, watch what you're saying." It was Nnoitra.

Tera looked at Nnoitra's hand grabbing hers and Nnoitra walked away. "Let Aizen handle him on his own, the meetings over anyway."

"Nnoitra?" Tera said, her voice barely a whisper. "What is it woman?" She smiled at his tone of voice.

"Thank you." She said, and Nnoitra stopped moving. "Shut up bitch, you must've banged your head somewhere to think I saved you because I'm some prince charming or something. You're my mate, and I own you. So shut the fuck up, got it?" Nnoitra scolded the girl and she nodded. He glanced at her sideways and saw that her face was red.

"Damn it all to hell…" He mumbled.

He kissed her on her lips forcefully and muttered, "The things you do to me, woman." And slammed the door of his room shut, bringing the girl inside with him.


	15. Ulquiorra Schiffer

**I'm Your Heart  
Ulquiorra Schiffer**

Ulquiorra Schiffer never understood why he went to the World of the Living so frequently. He was never the one who gave into boredom, or any other emotion for that matter, but this time, visiting the Human World became a routine for the Cuatro Espada. He only went at nights, and watched his surroundings. He saw people rushing to their homes, and a few heading to the Church. He silently walked the streets, and not one person could see him. He didn't know why he went there, and his Lord didn't know of it of course. Maybe Ulquiorra went to the Human World, because there was nothing to do back at Hueco Mundo? Maybe he was tired of seeing Arrancar faces every day and he wanted a change? Ulquiorra never could answer those questions, so since they were deemed unanswerable, Ulquiorra ignored them.

It was another night, and Ulquiorra opened the Garganta and swept through to the World of the Living. When he breathed out, he could see a puff of smoke come out of his nostrils. 'The weather is cold tonight.' He thought to himself and causally walked the streets.

He passed a lake and a small grassland kind of place. He passed several houses and empty streets, and he finally reached a place which looked like an abandoned park.

Or maybe it looked abandoned because it was night time?

Ulquiorra sighed. He knew his frequent visits to the place would always remain unproductive. He achieves nothing out of it, and he wasn't exactly going against orders. But he wasn't ordered to visit the Human World either. Ulquiorra stood there motionless, and right before he created a Garganta, he heard a squeak. He turned around to see a small girl, on the ground, rubbing her elbows. "Ouch!" She said, and Ulquiorra continued to stare. "Well, aren't you going to help me up?"

It took the Espada several minutes to realize the girl was referring to him. His eyes widened. 'How can this trash see me?' He thought to himself.

The little girl looked up to see Ulquiorra's face and she frowned. "You aren't helping me by just staring Mr."

Ulquiorra observed the girl's appearance. She seemed normal enough, but she could see him. How was that possible? Ulquiorra was clearly baffled. She had red hair, and gold eyes. She stood up and brushed her skirt. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him.

No answer. The girl made a noise. Ulquiorra assumed it was due to annoyance.

"You aren't human, are you? Humans don't have holes in their chests and that freakish looking appendage on their head." Ulquiorra groaned internally.

"You are trash." Ulquiorra finally stated.

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused at what he said. "You're just a human. You're not worth my time. I can kill you right now, and no one would notice." Ulquiorra expected the girl to be afraid. But she smiled at him.

"You're right on that account. No one would notice if I died, because I don't have anybody to go home to." She walked a little closer to the Espada.

"If you really wanted to kill me, you would've done it by now, right?" She winked at him, perplexing the Espada even more.

Wasn't she afraid of death? Did she doubt his skills on whether he could kill her?

Ulquiorra observed her facial expressions, and she didn't look the least bit worried. "Aren't you afraid of me?" The girl looked at him and blinked. She shook her head and smiled again. "Should I be?" She asked, and Ulquiorra was angry. Of course she should be scared. He had the power to kill her without effort, and she wasn't afraid? "I have the power to kill you easily. You should be afraid."

The girl then did the strangest thing. She laughed.

"Just because you have the power to kill someone, doesn't mean you'll actually resolve in killing them right? And the fact that you said I'm not worth your time, does the fact that your talking to me about this contradict your statement?" She smirked at him, and Ulquiorra could feel his anger rise.

He opened the Garganta and headed back to Hueco Mundo.

It was after a week he returned to the World of the Living. He didn't understand why he felt the need to go back, but his boredom got the better of him. He also wondered if that girl was around. Ulquiorra was shocked to realize he thought of her without warning, and he snapped out of it.

To his astonishment, he saw her again, in that same park.

"Hello there." She smiled.

Ulquiorra stared at her. "How is it that you can see me?" He asked her, wanting to know.

She put her finger under her chin and thought for a moment. "Am I not supposed to see you?" Ulquiorra shook his head, and wondered why this conversation began in the first place.

Right, it was because he was curious. About her.

"What are you anyway?" She asked, shifting closer to him.

"I am under no obligations to answer that. And you would not understand it either." He replied truthfully.

"Okay, what's your name? You must have a name right?" Ulquiorra didn't want to answer her.

"My name's Irene." She smiled.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer." He dreaded answering to her. She nodded in acknowledgement.

This continued every night, and Ulquiorra got to know more about her. She was fifteen years old, an orphan. And she saw her parents get murdered by a beast only she could see.

"A lowly Hollow." Ulquiorra answered. "It didn't kill me." She stated. He looked at her face, and she looked sad.

"Tell me, did you want to die?" She was quiet before answering. "I saw my parents die right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to save them. It's more painful to survive after that than to die Ulquiorra." Her voice sounded remorseful.

Every night, Ulquiorra would go to that park and Irene would greet him. She loved talking to him, but she didn't know why she was so attached. He was different than human beings, and she knew he could kill her if he wanted to. But something told her Ulquiorra wouldn't kill her. And after so many nights of meeting each other, he hadn't laid a finger on her.

There were several reasons why she liked him.

He always listened.

He always came.

But most importantly-

He never called her trash after that first night.

He didn't call her Irene either, but he didn't need to call her. She always saw him, and when he asked her something, she was looking at him. Her gaze never faltered and she was attached to the person more than anything.

Even if he looked melancholic, he made her smile. Even if he didn't know it.

One night, Ulquiorra asked her why she smiled so often and without reason. "Because I feel happy, and my heart warms up." She replied.

Heart.

What is a heart?

She could tell that Ulquiorra didn't understand what a heart was so she continued, "Everyone has a heart." Ulquiorra shook his head. "I cannot see one. Therefore there is no heart." Irene was devastated. How could someone live with such an ideology? "Can you see me, Ulquiorra?" His silence ushered her to continue. "There's your answer. I'm your heart." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and breathed in.

Ulquiorra's new routine included talking to the human girl every night. He never spoke to her much, but only listened. She seemed joyful to see him, and he only wondered why. Every night she was there, and Ulquiorra wondered if she came there only to see him.

He opened the Garganta and went to the place of their usual meetings.

But there was no Irene.

He stayed there for some time, hoping secretly that she's show up. But she never came. Ulquiorra couldn't feel her presence either.

He went there the second night, and still no Irene.

'Irene…' He thought and closed his eyes as reality hit him.

He never visited the Human World after that.

Several years later, Ulquiorra was summoned by Lord Aizen, and he only wondered why. It wasn't the usual Espada meeting, it was only him. "Yes Lord Aizen?" Ulquiorra bowed to his master. "I'm creating a new Arrancar today Ulquiorra. I want you to witness it." "Of course, my Lord."

Ulquiorra took a glance at the specimen. It was an Adjuchas.

Arrancars were created out of Vasto Lordes, not Adjuchas.

"I know you are confused, but let me tell you Ulquiorra that this is an experiment. If it goes correctly, this Arrancar will be your new fraccion." His Lord told him.

Ulquiorra awaited the results.

After Sosuke Aizen used the Hogyoku, the Arrancar was finally born. Ulquiorra's eyes widened at what he saw.

Red Hair.

Gold eyes.

The remnants of the hollow mask on the Arrancar's neck.

"What is your name child?" Aizen asked her.

"…Irene…" Her voice was still the same.

Ulquiorra felt a sudden rush of nostalgia surge through him and he closed his eyes.

That evening, when Ulquiorra was introduced to Irene formally, he expected her to greet him, remembering their previous encounters.

She smiled at him, but it wasn't the same.

"I shall always stick by your side, Master Ulquiorra." She didn't remember him. Ulquiorra felt his insides burn.

Days passed and the girl proved to be more useful than Ulquiorra thought. Unlike several other fraccion, Irene had the power to heal.

She was essential to him even though his own regenerative powers were flawless. He didn't have to over exert himself, as his fraccion was always there to heal him. She never remembered him though, and Ulquiorra found that…annoying.

Everything about her was the same. The smile, the mannerisms, the reasonless laughter, and her childish nature. She was the same Irene he had met in the human world, and yet, she was different.

She called him Master Ulquiorra and not just Ulquiorra like before.

One night, as she was asleep, Ulquiorra stared at her face.

"Onna, do you truly not remember who I am?" He didn't expect an answer. "Or are you just playing with me? My aspect of death is emptiness, yet you make me feel nothingness over and over again when you do not remember me." Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and finally realized his efforts were futile. He got up and walked out of the room, leaving Irene laying there, her eyes open.

'Master Ulquiorra?' She thought to herself.

Aaroniero Arruruerie always expressed pride in his ability to 'continue evolving' and his position as an Espada. He believed that whatever new ability he could find, he had to 'absorb' to evolve. He had only once seen Irene, Ulquiorra's only fraccion and he was intimidated by her ability to heal. According to Aaroniero, Hollows only destroyed. And he had consumed plenty of those destructive hollows. But her power…left him craving for it. He wanted her to become a part of himself. And he would do it.

Because Aaroniero had a plan.

When Aaroniero was sure Ulquiorra wasn't around, he sent a minor hollow to summon Irene to his quarters. Irene, being the naïve Arrancar that she was, was overjoyed to know another Espada required her assistance in something. She skipped toward the place she was summoned, and knocked on the door.

"Enter." Irene was creeped out by the voice and she went it to find something which made her shriek.

She had seen several hollows in her life, but this one was…familiar. She felt her insides collapse and her mouth went dry. "This is the hollow that killed your parents when you were human."

'Human?' She thought to herself.

"This is the same hollow that killed you." Irene shrieked and collapsed, holding her head. Her eyes were wide and her thoughts almost drove her insane.

She remembered slowly.

'U-Ulquiorra…' She recalled those nights she met him.

Ulquiorra heard his fraccion shout and dashed toward the noise. He frowned as he realized she was in the 9th Espada's chamber. He barged in to find Irene on the ground, collapsed, her hands holding her head as if it were about to fall off and Aaroniero ready to consume her. Ulquiorra dashed forward and took her in his arms, and "Know your place Aaroniero. She is my fraccion. You are not allowed to consume her without orders." Even if Aaroniero was ordered to consume Irene, Ulquiorra would definitely stop that from happening.

Why? He didn't know.

He sonidoed back to his room, and laid her on the bed. "Irene." He said, and the girl hugged him.

"I remember now…" She murmured, her hands on his back. Ulquiorra sighed in relief.

"Ulquiorra…" She cried on his chest and he found his arms envelop her. "You left me." He whispered, his gaze on her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "I can't leave you. After all, I am your heart." Her hands pulled his head toward hers and her lips met his in a kiss which Ulquiorra didn't know how to return. She kept kissing him, until he responded. She pulled away and hugged him tighter, falling asleep in his arms, which were protectively caged around her, and Ulquiorra didn't want to ever lose his heart.


	16. Kenpachi Zaraki

**Ms. Bossy  
Kenpachi Zaraki One Shot**

The Eleventh squad barracks was always chaotic. Screams and shouts of people, fighting each other, men drinking and wailing like no tomorrow. And the very next day, the majority would show up at the Fourth squad barracks for treatment, and then they'd go back and repeat in all once again like a cycle. Captain Unohana, the Squad Four Captain actually didn't mind them being around in her squad barracks, but everyone else, including her lieutenant did. It was no secret that the Eleventh and the Fourth Squads had trouble handling each other. Or to put it in a better sense, the Eleventh Squad were the big bad bullies, and only Captain Unohana could handle them. But that was until the Fourth Squad had a new shared third seat. Yasochika Lemura, the other third seat wasn't happy about this, but there wasn't anything he could do about it now that could change things. And besides, when Captain Unohana and Isane Kotestsu were talking, Yasochika overheard some 'news' about their new third seat. She was called a 'violent tempest' by Unohana, and Isane shuddered. Yasochika only wondered who this new girl was.

Her name was Kimiko Ueda. She looked simple enough, long blazing pink hair and dark turquoise eyes. She seemed quiet, and her Zanpakuto was stashed between the hems of her pants. It was small and dagger like. When the Captain introduced her, she didn't smile nor wave. She just grunted. After Kimiko left, Captain Unohana informed her squad that the next time the Eleventh Squad got hurt, Kimiko would go there to heal them and they'd not have to come here. The Squad rejoiced, and Kimiko overheard them and frowned, a vein popping on her forehead.

Kimiko was a pretty girl with a nasty temper. How she achieved a Zanpakuto that can heal people was beyond her. She had a low tolerance for stupid people, drunk men, perverts, and almost all characteristics of the men from the Eleventh Squad. When Unohana informed her of her duties, she didn't shy away. Unohana knew that she could very well handle herself on her own, Kimiko was a very strong Soul Reaper. She might look delicate, but wasn't. Unohana would know this more than anyone else.

A week after Kimiko was appointed as the shared third seat, the Soul Society was invaded by humans. Kimiko grinned when she heard of the news, and thought life just got more interesting. Even though she was in the Fourth Squad, Kimiko had the personality of someone from the Eleventh Squad, even if she didn't want to admit that to anyone. And after the events that occurred on Sokyoku hill, Kimiko was appointed as the leader of the first relief squad. She had to heal basically the Ryoka kids, and Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa and the Captain of the Eleventh Squad, Kenpachi Zaraki. That man didn't come close to scaring her, unlike several others from her squad who thought otherwise.

"Hold still wimp!" Kimiko yelled, trying to pin down Ichigo, the orange haired boy who saved the Soul Society. Ichigo was troublesome, and Kimiko had to pin him down to give him his daily dose of medication. Through her Zanpakuto. "That thing hurts like hell! How the hell did you even get into the Fourth Squad! Why can't Hanataro heal me instead?" Ichigo wailed, and Kimiko kicked him on his face, sending the human flying into a wall. "You're under my control now, so listen up! You obey me, or else, I'll turn you into something unrecognizable you little tangerine headed strawberry!" Kimiko yelled, and Ichigo grew quiet. Kimiko's Zanpakuto was unusual, unlike the others from her squad, she didn't have a Zanpakuto that could heal without hurting the patient. It hurt, like hell, as if a dagger was being stabbed into your system to inject medicine. Ichigo, who had already experienced this once, didn't want to experience it again. _Kimiko is heartless_, that's what he called her. But her methods helped him heal faster, even if he couldn't understand how.

Ikkaku and Yumichika watched the scene, and shuddered. Ikkaku didn't show it, but Yumichika knew otherwise. "She'd make a great Eleventh Squad member, don't you think Ikkaku?" Ikkaku grimaced and shook his head. "Her Zanpakuto heals, it uses Kido. It's an embarrassments already." "Who's an embarrassment?" Came Kimiko's voice. Ikkaku quickly shut up and turned to face the now angry looking girl. "Listen baldy, I don't like healing you either, my Zanpakuto chose me, and I can't run away from that like some sorry ass coward. You want a fight, I'll give it to you, but in your condition I don't think you'll last long. So put your pants on." Kimiko threatened. Yumichika chuckled and Ikkaku groaned. She reminded him of someone.

Kimiko sighed when she walked to the next room. The room where Captain Zaraki rested in. When she opened the door, she found an empty bed and an open window. She growled and knew just where he was. He was going to that Ryoka boy to fight him. 'That man is nowhere smart enough to be a Captain! Crazy, ruthless, stup-'Kimiko's eyes flashed when she caught a sight of pink. His lieutenant, that little kid. Kimiko ran up to the girl and caught her.

"Where's your Captain brat?"

The kid, smiled at her and laughed.

"You wanna know where Kenny is?" Kimiko grumbled, and nodded.

"What if I don't tell you?" Kimiko pulled the girl closer to her face and smirked darkly, "I was never known to be kind to little kids brat, so you better tell me if you want that hair of yours to stay." The girl looked horrified for a second and just before Kimiko could smirk out of victory, the brat began to laugh. Kimiko dropped the girl and the child hopped on to her back and said, "I like you Ms. Bossy! I'm sure Kenny will too! You're not like the other depressing Fourth Squad members! Now let's go find Kenny!" Kimiko smirked. 'What a weird kid.' She thought to herself and ran off to where Ichigo was, and most probably where Captain Zaraki was too.

And that was exactly where he was.

"Hold it!" Kimiko yelled and all eyes were on her now.

Yachiru, the little girl lieutenant, hopped off her back and ran to her Captain. Kenpachi didn't look too happy about being interrupted. "And what makes you think you can boss me around, girl?" That did it. She was tired of people being judgmental about her looks, and it was time she changed that. Captain or not, she didn't give a damn anymore. "Listen up you big filthy lug! I've been assigned to treat your wounds, and that means I'm in charge! You listen to me, and that's final! I don't care how boring it is, or how you can't sit on your ass for long, I get to decide whether you're ready to go or not! And you're healed only when I say you are! Now get your ass back to the bed, and stay put! Got that?" Kimiko yelled and the big Captain stared at her for a long time. Ichigo looked scared, and Ikkaku and Yumichika didn't look too happy.

"Did you just yell at me, girl?" Zaraki said, his voice low.

"And if I did?" Kimiko fought back, and walked forward. "Get back into your room Captain, before I go and inform mine." Kimiko warned and walked off, leaving Kenpachi behind, speechless for the first time.

"Kenny! Ms. Bossy's always like that! She threatened me too! But she isn't like those other Squad Four wimps, she's funny!" Yachiru exclaimed. Kenpachi was still under the effect of Kimiko yelling at him. No one had done that and gotten away with it. Not even members from his own squad. Zaraki smiled and headed toward his room, sure enough that he'll see that girl again.

Kimiko couldn't believe she yelled at a Captain like that, but he sure as hell deserved it. 'Maybe he'll let me off the hook because I'm healing him.' Kimiko thought for a minute. 'Or maybe not.' She shrugged and to her surprise, Yachiru pounced on her back, startling her from behind. "Hey! Get off me pinky!" Yachiru giggled and didn't let go. "Is your Captain in his assigned room now?" Kimiko asked, and the girl nodded. "Um, Yachiru, is your Captain mad at me for uh…you know, yelling at him?" She didn't really care, but if there was one person that scared her, it was Captain Unohana and she didn't want a bad record. Yachiru giggled again and tugged on Kimiko's arm. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?" Kimiko's eyes widened and before she could protest, she was being pulled toward a certain room, where a certain captain rested.

Kenpachi wasn't shocked to see the girl who yelled at him come see him. He knew Yachiru would do something like that if she had taken a liking to someone. And Kimiko wasn't exactly detestable. "How you feeling Captain?" Kimiko asked, and Kenpachi glared at her. "You going to let me go if I tell you I'm fine?" "Not a chance." Kimiko snapped, and regained her cool. It was so easy to lose her temper around this man, it was as if his presence triggered anger. "What makes you think you can talk to a Captain like that and get away with it?" Kenpachi said, his voice low and dangerous. "I don't plan to. Captain Unohana can yell at me all she wants, which I know she won't. I was just doing my job. It's not as if you care about being a Captain, you're just here to fight someone." Kimiko said, glaring at the big man. Kenpachi laughed out loud, shocking the girl. "You're feisty girl, how did you get into the Fourth Squad?" Kimiko sighed. 'I've been asking myself that question.' "Just sleep or something, I'll check up on you later." Kimiko said and walked out. Before she did, she heard something which caused her stomach to flip.

"Why you still smiling Kenny? You like her?"

'Brat.' She thought to herself and walked out.

It had been a month after the Ryoka incident and Kimiko was now well acquainted with everyone from the Eleventh Squad. She went up to heal their sorry asses, them every once in a while and she had gotten close to the Captain and the Lieutenant. Especially the Captain. He wasn't exactly like a gentleman most women wanted as their prince charming, but for Kimiko, he was everything to her. She wouldn't blush around him or anything, but her stomach went haywire. His voice, and that crazy attitude of his, made Kimiko smile.

The Eleventh Squad made her feel like she belonged only because of Kenpachi Zaraki.

It was obvious to her that she had fallen for their crazy Captain.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Yachiru called her Ms. Bossy all the time, and she was starting to think the name actually fit.

She was walking through the Eleventh Squad barracks again, searching for the Captain when she heard yelling. Again. It was a usual around here and she sighed. She walked toward the noise and found Ikkaku and some other man fighting, with their Shikai. 'Do these scumbags have no life?' The thought brought a smile on her face and she pulled Ikkaku's collar and banged his head to the wall. "I might be a doctor, but I remember healing you just a week before, you re-open that wound, I will make you regret it, baldy." Kimiko warned and she heard laughter.

It was the Captain.

Kimiko blushed, but covered it with her hair immediately.

"Getting your ass kicked by a girl eh Madarame? That's expected." Kenpachi said, smirking and Ikkaku was speechless. Kimiko grinned and walked out, when Yachiru followed. "What's up, pinky?" Yachiru looked deadpanned. "Kenny never stops talking about you Ms. Bossy." Kimiko flushed and turned away. "R-Really?" Yachiru giggled and said, "Yup! He says you'll fit in the Eleventh Squad!' Kimiko smiled. 'Maybe that's all he thinks…it isn't as if I have a chance with the guy…just look at him. He's…ah well, he won't like a Fourth Squad member like me…' Kimiko sighed and got up to leave. "Ms. Bossy!" Kimiko turned to see Yachiru. "Yeah?"

"You like Kenny too right?" Kimiko flushed and her blood went cold.

She didn't answer.

"Come on! Tell me, you like Kenny too right?" Kimiko gulped and frowned, the blush on her cheeks still visible. "Uh…I, well-"

Kimiko sighed and said, "Yeah I like Kenny too." It took a load off her shoulders and Kimiko smiled. Yachiru giggled and ran off, and Kimiko's happiness was short lived.

"You like me eh?"

If she was drinking water, Kimiko would've chocked on it or spat it out.

She quickly turned to face the Captain and her hands were cold, and her face felt extremely warm. "I d-didn't mean it l-like that-"Kenpachi laughed, and grabbed the girl. Kimiko stayed still and frowned. "Put me down! Captain Zaraki-""You yell at me like I'm an equal and yet you call me Captain? You a little loose in the head, Kimiko?"

Kimiko blushed harder.

That was the first time he called her by her name.

Kenpachi sat down on the ground of his barracks, and Kimiko was now on his lap. Her hands grazing his chest, and the girl blushed. Her heart was about to explode, and she stayed still.

This was a dream right?

Kenpachi Zaraki isn't a romantic.

"Hey girl, I don't care if you're from the Fourth Squad, I'm actually glad you are." Kimiko looked up to see the Captain staring at her.

"Why?"

"Because the men in my Squad can't look at you the way I do, if you aren't a member." Kimiko flushed and looked away, but Kenpachi grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers, forcefully. It was more animalistic, than romantic, and Kimiko wouldn't have it any other way. She kissed back and the two pulled away after a while. "I've liked you the moment you yelled at me for the first time, and I don't want to ever stop." Kimiko chuckled. "Why's that?" Kenpachi grabbed her waist and pressed his nose to her neck. "Turns me on." Kimiko laughed and hugged him. "Well, for one thing, I think Yachiru's nickname suits me." And the two shared another kiss under the starry sky.


	17. Shuuhei Hisagi

**Dreamscapes And Learning To Live**  
**Shuuhei Hisagi One Shot**

Shuuhei Hisagi never had fun. It was true, he didn't brand this title to himself, the other lieutenants and staff members noticed, and in fact, Shuuhei knew that too. He was too involved with his little publishing spree, and that Guitar was his only escape option. But that too, came once a week or something. His Captain, Kensei Muguruma noticed it, and even told him to take the day off, but no, Shuuhei was a tad bit too hardworking. That magazine meant a lot to him, even if it meant sacrificing his leisure time. And as usual, Shuuhei was immersed with paperwork, and ignored Izuru's request to go out to drink with Rangiku, a woman Shuuhei had a small crush on. And, even that was a long time ago. Now, there was _her_.

Hotaru Kaneda.

The fun goddess.

She was hyperactive, not like Rangiku, but she knew what fun meant. She was loud, and sang like an angel. She was perky, witty, sarcastic, smart, seductive and-Shuuhei's eyes widened with what he had just thought. 'Seductive?' Shuuhei shook his head, and went back to his paperwork, but his mind was thinking of 'Hot'aru again.

Whenever she was around, he would be lost in his day dreams about her, making him look like a fool in front of him. He couldn't help it, she was supremely attractive.

He wasn't the only one who thought Hotaru was attractive, she actually was. She was in Squad three, their third seat. She met Shuuhei in one of their drinking sessions with Rangiku and Izuru. She was friends with Rangiku and she was also very close to her previous Captain, Gin Ichimaru. They had a lot of similarities. That perky grin which was plastered on their face almost all day, and their love for persimmons. Hotaru loved her Captain like a brother, and always believed he was good at heart, even after he defected. No one could convince her he was a bad guy, and she trusted him till the end. And as it turned out, Gin wasn't evil after all.

Talk about trust.

Shuuhei could never stand it if he saw Hotaru dull and depressed. She was meant to be smiling all the time. Their first meeting for example, the minute she saw him, she came up to him and said, "Nice tattoo, although Mr. Hot-shot, is that your style?" Shuuhei remembered he almost had a nosebleed when Hotaru winked at him that day. She flirted with him every time she saw him, and honestly, Shuuhei first believed that she liked him.

But he was wrong.

He once told her about crushing on Rangiku.

She didn't seem like she minded, and right now, it broke Shuuhei a little on the inside. He liked Hotaru, a lot. Everything about her intrigued him. They were meant to be with each other. He played the Guitar, and she sang. She even gave his serial article, "Please teach me Shuuhei sensei!" a good review, meaning that she read his stuff. She shares his dislike for sea urchins. 'If only she'd notice me more often.'

But how could she?

He was always immersed in his paperwork.

It was almost as if he was invisible now.

Hotaru actually liked hanging out with Shuuhei. He was mature, and calm, two things she wasn't. Unlike how he looks like, (A punk-rocker, that's what she thinks) he was the total opposite. She loved the fact he could hold his alcohol, and doesn't get carried away like Izuru. He was always there to drop her off when she got too drunk, and to this day, he never took advantage of her. But these days, he rarely came out, and he even avoided drinking with her and Izuru and Rangiku. Hotaru smiled softly pitying the fact he was burdened so much, with the absence of his old Captain, and now his new Captain actually didn't care about the editorial business much. He did, but nothing compared to Hisagi.

Hotaru turned to look at Izuru who was dozing off on a pile of paperwork, and her new Captain, Rojuro, was elsewhere. Hotaru sighed and slapped the back of Izuru's hair, startling him. Izuru then woke up with a start and looked as depressing as ever. "Talk about depressing, Izuru, you should get laid once. You'll be as good as new. You look like your nearing your expiry date." Hotaru joked and Izuru grimaced. "You should go tell Hisagi you like him." Hotaru grinned. "That's a good idea. Thanks Izuru." She got up and left the room, leaving a shocked Izuru behind. "She never is a victim to mockery." He told himself and starting with paperwork.

Hotaru didn't know how Izuru came to know of her crush on Hisagi. But, now that he did, she didn't want to deny it. It was true, and Shuuhei's got to know sooner or later. She wasn't the shy sort of girl, she could hold herself high. She knew Shuuhei felt the same, she was a mastermind at figuring out who liked who, and it was obvious that Shuuhei liked her. But at first she did think he liked Rangiku. Hotaru walked to the Tenth division barracks, and could hear little Captain Hitsugaya yelling at Rangiku. Again. Hotaru chuckled and peeped inside, and saw Rangiku holding a bottle of sake, and smiling like a doofis. Hotaru smiled sadly, knowing why Rangiku drank so much.

"Captain Hitsugaya, hey there!" Hotaru entered without warning, and Toshiro looked peeved. He didn't dislike Hotaru, he considered her to be in the same category as Rangiku. "Hotaru. Good to see you." He said, lowering his voice. "Yeah yeah, Rangiku, could you come out for a second? I'll borrow her for a minute Captain!" Hotaru said, and pulled the girl outside ignoring Hitsugaya who was yelling, "Borrow her forever for all I care!" Hotaru chuckled and turned to her friend. "That kid needs anger management." Rangiku slurred and Hotaru sat her down and sighed. "He's gone Rangiku, you can't work yourself over for this now." Rangiku sighed. "I know." She was drunk, so Hotaru took her home. Rangiku then sat up straight after a while and looked confused. "Hey, hope you aren't high now." Hotaru giggled. "My Captain must hate me." Rangiku said, looking downfallen. "Cheer up, good thing is, you're having fun. Unlike Shu-"Hotaru stopped herself, hoping Rangiku didn't hear it.

But she did.

"Like?" Rangiku smirked evilly and Hotaru gulped. "Shuuhei. That man needs to know what fun is." Hotaru said, making it seem like nothing. Rangiku chuckled and said, "Why don't you give it to him then?" Hotaru slapped her friend behind her head and laughed. "I don't think so! He's just…he's become such a workaholic these days, it's sad. Izuru is more fun to be around these days." Rangiku thought for a moment.

Then she got a brain-wave.

Rangiku smirked, liking the idea that popped into her head.

"Well, I have just the greatest idea. But, I need your help." Rangiku said, smiling. Hotaru listened on and smirked. "That'll do. All I have to do is distract the guy, and keep him away from work, for a few hours. That isn't impossible to do." Hotaru stood up and left the barracks, not realizing Rangiku's true intention behind it all.

"Hotaru is such a child." Rangiku chuckled and got up.

Hotaru walked to the Ninth division, humming a soft tone and saw Shuuhei, inside doing his paperwork. Now how will she bring him out? That idea didn't pop in her head. "Well, I gotta improvise then." She said to herself and walked inside, and yelled, "Oye Shuuhei! Could you come out for a second?" Hotaru smiled and winked at the man. Shuuhei didn't even look up at her. He stopped writing, but didn't look up. "Hotaru, is there something you need?" The woman grimaced, and sat on the table where Shuuhei was completing his paperwork. "Yes. I need help with something, and I was hoping you'd help me." Hotaru glanced around, and saw that Kensei wasn't around, so it was safe.  
"I'm busy, is it too important?" Shuuhei said, apologetically and Hotaru was suddenly angry.

_She pulled him by his arms and pressed her face to his neck and sent butterfly kisses up his jawline. Shuuhei held back a moan, and grabbed her hip and kissed her on the lips, straddling her body. He pulled apart to say something when-_

She pulled the man by his arms and dragged him out. "You can complete your paperwork later, give me some time why don't ya?" Hotaru winked at the man, and walked around. Shuuhei was red faced embarrassed by the day dream he had and spoke, "Where are we going?" Hotaru stopped abruptly, and turned to Hisagi. "I don't know." She said, and continued walking. Shuuhei grunted softly and said, "Look Hotaru, I would love to drink with you and the others, but I'm busy right now-""There aren't others. Just me." She said, and walked, Shuuhei blushing a deep scarlet.

It wasn't perfect timing when a Hell butterfly came over to the two. It was for Shuuhei but Hotaru listened in too. He was supposed to go and check out a small Hollow gathering in the eastern side of Rukongai, and kill them. Hotaru felt bad for the guy, so she said, "I'm coming too." Shuuhei didn't agree at first and then she said, "Hey, the sooner we finish that job, the sooner you can get back to your paperwork." She spat, and walked toward Seireitei's exit gates, Shuuhei following closely behind.

_Hotaru suddenly turned back and pressed the man to a wall and kissed him on the lips. Shuuhei's hands travelled up her spine and he kissed back with full vigor. Hotaru smiled during the kiss and she pulled apart to say something when-_

"Seireitei to Shuuhei, we can flash step to the location you know. What's on that busy mind of yours?" She asked, bringing him out of his thoughts. He grunted and continued walking before grabbing her by the hip, and flash stepping to the location. "That was quick, I should've expected that. You do want to finish this soon." Hotaru said again, with distaste. Shuuhei frowned at the tone of her voice and looked around. They walked along the perimeter, looking for any Hollow, but there were none. 'Strange, I don't feel any spiritual pressure.' Hotaru thought to herself and turned to Shuuhei who looked like he thought the same thing. "Shuuhei, doesn't this feel strange to you?" He nodded slightly, and turned to Hotaru and quickly jumped on top of her yelling, "Hotaru watch out!" The woman fell on her back, and Shuuhei on top of her, their lips grazing at the impact. She soon pushed him off her and turned to see what caused him to jump.

A Hollow.

And it was huge.

"Holy smoking sausages…" Hotaru's eyes widened at the sight. She readied her Zanpakuto, and glared at the beast. Shuuhei stood back up, and grunted. "That things huge." He said, and Hotaru nodded. 'And it couldn't have appeared out of nowhere. This is a little too suspicious.' She thought to herself and said, "Glide, Watatsumi!" Her blade glowed a deep blue, and covered itself with blue flames. "Shuuhei, let's end this."

Shuuhei was awed. This was the first time he saw Hotaru's Zanpakuto's release and it was beautiful. Ice fire, he had heard. The fire emitted from her blades have the capacity to create firestorms of cold flames, and create very powerful blizzards. "Reap, Kazeshini-"Before he could activate it, he was pushed forward by a very powerful force, being the Hollow's tail like hand. It happened in an instant, Hotaru was lifted off the ground, and pressed toward Shuuhei, their chests touching, and their bodies crushed thanks to the tail like hand that held them together. "This is awkward." Hotaru stated with a smirk, and Shuuhei blushed. Then she did the unthinkable.

_She kissed him, and he kissed back. They didn't even care that there was a hollow which they were supposed to fight. The two of them were kissing-_

And suddenly they fell to the ground, and Shuuhei realized he was day dreaming again. "What's wrong with you?" She asked him, and grabbed her blade, and Shuuhei released his Zanpakuto. The fight now lasted only for another ten minutes.

Shuuhei was still red faced, remembered how it felt when their chests were in contact, and that dream didn't help. He wasn't a pervert, it was only around her he felt this…exposed. "Hotaru, I'm sorry-"His gaze shifted to her right shoulder, which the woman was clutching, and she turned to him, "What?" She asked and Shuuhei came up to her and touched her shoulder. She winced, and he did too. She was hurt. All thanks to him. "You're hurt, because of me." He murmured, and Hotaru head-butted him. "Hey-""Don't give yourself too much credit." She winked at him and kissed his cheek.

Then he noticed the posture they were in.

_He was so close to her face, their noses were touching, and he was holding her waist and his other arm was holding her right shoulder. Her left arm was on his chest, and before they knew it, their lips were touching. Shuuhei didn't know who initiated the kiss, it just happened. And suddenly, she pulled apart and kissed his nose. __**"Shuuhei."**__ He smiled when she said his name. __**"Shuuhei, this is creepy, stop staring."**_

Shuuhei's eyes widened and looked at her.

The kiss didn't happen.

He grunted and stood up, and Hotaru looked confused. "Did I do something?"

'Great, now I'm day dreaming around her again. This is just great.' He kept thinking and Hotaru followed. "Hey!" she yelled at him and he turned to see her. She tackled him to the ground and kissed him, flat on the lips, and cuddled in his chest. "Wha-What just happened?" He found himself saying. Hotaru chuckled and said, "Idiot lieutenant, live a little. It's okay to dream." Shuuhei blushed and looked at Hotaru and sighed. "At least you dreamt that you were kissing me, you should've seen what I was thinking about." She winked and he turned beet red.

Shuuhei turned red for the umpteenth time and sighed. "I'm sorry I…it's just when you're around, I can't think straight…I…even now, I think this is a day dream and I'll realize it and get all embarrassed." Shuuhei admitted and Hotaru chuckled. She banged him hard on the head with her elbow, and Shuuhei grunted in pain. "It's not a day dream Shuuhei, I really did kiss you this time." She got up and winked at him. Shuuhei got back up and smiled. "So what were your day dreams about? You did tell me you-""I liked your tattoo." Shuuhei thought for a minute and didn't understand what she meant when-"That is dirty." He found himself saying, his cheeks flaring. Hotaru chuckled and pressed her body to his, and kissed his nose. "Idiot Shuuhei." She kissed him again and they flash stepped to the Ninth Squad barracks.

And it was empty.

"Where are all my paperwork?" Shuuhei asked no one in particular and Hotaru once again, felt suspicious. She got out and walked to Shuuhei's apartment, right next to the building, and opened the door and she laughed. Shuuhei followed and was wide eyed. "What t-the hell?"

The room was dim lit, with candles and Shuuhei's bed was sprinkled with rose petals.

A soft tune was playing on the background and Hotaru couldn't hold back her laugher.

Shuuhei had no idea who did this.

"Oh Rangiku…" Hotaru muttered and walked inside, Shuuhei following. She closed the door and turned to Shuuhei and laughed at his expression.

_She grabbed him and pushed him to the bed and kissed his chest, as his hands roamed her back. He pulled her to his level and kissed her lips, undressing her slowly, and her doing the same to him. He opened his mouth to say something when-_

"Hotaru, who did this?" Hotaru was wide eyed now.

She chuckled darkly and pushed him to the bed, and before kissing him she said, "Live a little why don't ya?"


	18. Ichigo Kurosaki II

**Attitude Much?  
Ichigo Kurosaki One Shot**

"Hollow! Hollow! Hollow!" The badge fixed in Ichigo's school belt yelled out loud, and he was once thankful only he could hear it, along with Chad, Orihime and Uryu, but they were a different story. Ichigo grunted in annoyance and yelled out, "Bathroom!" and dashed out of the classroom, with the three others following quickly behind him. Why they followed? He didn't know. It wasn't as if they got in the way, the more the merrier right? The sooner the Hollow was exterminated, the better. His teachers would get suspicious, and he didn't want that. Ichigo ran out of the school gates, letting the Soul Reaper badge lead the way.

Ichigo returned from the Soul Society after rescuing Rukia, discovering the truth about Fifth Squad Captain, Sosuke Aizen, and now he was officially the Substitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. It wasn't as if he minded, but the damn Hollow alerts always bothered him during class, or at night when he's trying to get some sleep. That Soul Reaper badge was an annoyance Ichigo couldn't get rid of. He had to deal with it now. When he got to his destination, Ichigo was perplexed. There wasn't a Hollow in sight. He checked his badge once more, and it didn't shout out anymore. It was as if the Hollow vanished out of thin air. "What the hell? Where's the Hollow?" Ichigo asked, no one in particular and Uryu decided to answer. "I think your badge is broken." "It's perfectly fine!" Ichigo was defending the one object which deprived him of a peaceful teenager life. "Maybe someone else got to it before we could?" Orihime popped in, and Ichigo shook his head. "I'm the Substitute Soul Reaper around here, there's no one else." Ichigo sighed and got back into his body, which Chad was carrying. "It's gone now." Chad said and the four went back to class.

They weren't aware of someone watching them.

The next day, when his badge decided to yell, Ichigo darted out of the classroom, as fast as he could and ran to the location. He could surprisingly see the Hollow this time, but as soon as he went near it, there was a slash across its chest, and the creature faded away. Ichigo's eyes widened as he caught sight of a Shihakusho, and Ichigo ran toward the said person, yelling out, "Hey! Wait! Come back!" The person of course, didn't wait, and flash stepped away from the boy, disappearing out of his sight. Ichigo grunted and cussed, not understanding what was going on.

Who was that?

By the looks of it, the person was a Soul Reaper. No one else wore a Shihakusho and ran around killing Hollows. And by the size of the person, (which he caught on quite fast), Ichigo could make out that it was a girl.

He had made his mind up. The next time he'd see the Soul Reaper, he wouldn't let her go out of his sight.

That night, his badge yelled out 'Hollow!' again, and Ichigo got out of his human body and dashed out. This time, he was more eager to see the Soul Reaper than take care of the Hollow. As soon as he got there, there wasn't anyone around. Only the big Hollow and Ichigo grunted. He readied his blade, and dashed forward to slash the creature when something, rather, someone landed their feet on his back, causing his abrupt fall. Ichigo yelped and when he looked up, he saw a girl, brown hair and a medium sized sword as a Zanpakuto, and she slashed the beast with it, ending its life. "What the hell are you doing? I was supposed to kill that!" Ichigo yelled and got back up on his feet. The girl turned to leave and Ichigo yelled again. "Hey! I'm talking to you! Are you deaf? I was supposed-""Shut up boy! If you were supposed to kill that Hollow then you would've done it!" She yelled back.

It was then Ichigo caught a complete glimpse of how she looked like.

Brown hair, and brown eyes, which looked angry, or more annoyed. Ichigo grunted once again and said, "You kicked me to the ground! How was I supposed to know you were gonna kick someone from behind?" The girl chuckled and said, "And you call yourself a Soul Reaper?" Ichigo went red with anger and said, "You wanna fight me?" The girl laughed, "You won't stand a chance!" Ichigo could laugh. "Did the Soul Society forget that I-""Saved it? Psh! Give me a break! Look at you! Your just a human boy, Rukia was an idiot to give you her powers in the first place." She said, and ran off, leaving Ichigo behind, fuming with white hot rage.

"The next time I see her, I'm gonna make her eat those words." Ichigo said, and walked back home.

It was the next day, Ichigo got a Hollow alert once again. Ichigo smirked evilly and ran out, shocking the other three. He was more competitive these days, just to kill Hollows, and it made no sense to them. Orihime thought it was good he took so much interest in something like that, but Chad and Uryu knew something else was up. Ichigo dashed toward the Hollow, and to his luck there were two. He chuckled and spoke to himself, "You ain't here this time, female Soul Reap-"Smack. There was a pressure on his face, and he suddenly couldn't see anything. As soon as it was lifted off, Ichigo knew his face had come in contact with the girl's foot. Ichigo was boiling now, and dashed forward, not wanting to give the girl the spotlight. He slashed the Hollow across its chest, and the girl slashed the other one. She stood still for a minute and turned to Ichigo, her face emotionless.

Ichigo couldn't help but think she was cute.

He shook his head vigorously upon realizing what he had thought about.

"You're getting in the way." She said, threateningly. Ichigo chuckled and pointed his Soul Reaper badge to her. "Here's proof I'm a Substitute, my name's Ichigo Kurosaki. That white haired Captain, Jushiro was the one who gave this to me." The girl suddenly kicked Ichigo in his belly, sending him flying across the floor. "Mind your manners Substitute! That's Captain Ukitake to you!" She yelled, her face red with anger. Ichigo got back on his feet and yelled back, "He didn't mind me calling him by his first name! Neither did Byakuya-"Another kick. "How dare you call my Captain by his first name?! You don't even have the right to stand in front of him!" Ichigo got back up, tired of being used as a punching bag. "Who are you exactly?" He asked, glaring daggers at the girl.

"Name's Nori Kagome. Third seat of Squad Six, under Captain Kuchiki." She said, smiling proudly. "Yeah, the Captain whose ass I kicked back in Sokyoku hill. Him and that red headed lieutenant too." Before he could receive another kick, Ichigo grabbed the girl by her now extended arm, and said, 'I don't care who sent you, and I'm in charge around here." Nori got out of his grasp with ease, and swept her feet between his causing his fall once again. "Says you? What you gonna do about it? Idiot." She said, and hopped off.

Ichigo growled and flash stepped to his house, being utterly embarrassed that he was beaten by a girl.

A very cute girl at that.

Nori ate her dinner in silence. Kisuke Urahara wasn't anything she had expected him to be. She thought he would be old and smart and certainly not a perverted shop keeper. "You need seconds Nori?" Nori shook her head, knowing fully well that the two kids would make her feel uncomfortable and go around calling her a 'moocher' like they called Renji. "Did you meet Ichigo yet?" Nori smirked. "That guy's a wuss! You sure he's the one?" Kisuke chuckled. "You haven't seen him in his full power yet, Nori. He's strong." Nori could laugh, but she was eating so she decided not to. After finishing her bowl she walked outside, her Gigai making her feel extremely uncomfortable. "You sure you wanna enroll into his school tomorrow?" Nori glared at the blonde shop keeper and muttered, "You've got a problem with that Urahara?" Kisuke extended both his arms forward and shook them rapidly. "No!" "Good. I know what I'm doing." Nori said and walked out.

She could hear the red haired kid ask Urahara, "What_ is_ she doing boss?" And Kisuke began chuckling like a school girl all over again.

The next day, as Nori walked through the corridors, she could feel eyes boring onto her back. 'Humans are so weird. They stare at me as if I'm some sort of piece of meat.' Nori glared at everyone and walked inside the class. The teacher smiled at her and turned to her students. "Class, we have a new student. This is Nori Kagome. Nori, would you like to say anything?" Nori looked around, and caught sight of a familiar orange haired boy and smirked. "No." The teacher assigned her to sit behind Ichigo. "Wuss." She muttered and Ichigo shivered with anger.

During lunch, Ichigo pulled Nori away to talk privately. "What are you doing here? Does that Captain of yours need reminding that this town was good enough when only I was around, and I don't need a side-kick!" Nori growled with anger and kicked Ichigo between his legs. "One. Do not disrespect my captain. Two. I will never be your side-kick. And three, I guess the Soul Society finally figured that you weren't doing your job right." Ichigo's eyes widened and he stared at the girl's face. "W-What? I was doing my job perfectly! Why did they send you anyway?" Ichigo yelled and Nori went red in the face immediately. "They…uh, like I said, you weren't giving it your all, so they…uh sent me." Nori said turning away from the Substitute. Ichigo couldn't help but find it suspicious. "Did Byakuya do this?" Another kick. "I told you not to call my Captain by his first name!" Ichigo chuckled darkly before adding, "Why does it matter so much? Do you like your Captain or something?" Nori was red faced and went to attack Ichigo before he caught her arm. "I don't l-like him, I just respect him. That's all." Nori said, turning away from Ichigo's gaze. "Is that so?" He said, his breath on her face. Nori gulped. "Ichigo! You took the new girl already?!" It was Keigo. Ichigo quickly looked at the position he was in, and let go of the girl. Nori cleared her throat and ran off.

That night, another Hollow strike, and Nori was fighting all on her own. She could still feel Ichigo's raw breath on her face, and the girl's stomach went crazy. She grunted and slashed the Hollow before she saw Ichigo standing there, watching her. "What do you want?" She snapped and Ichigo just stared at her. "You mocking me now?" Nori grumbled and walked toward Ichigo before realizing that the person she thought was Ichigo was a tree. Ichigo wasn't there.

Nori's eyes widened and she felt her face burn.

'What is wrong with me?' She thought to herself and walked off, not realizing a certain orange head staring at her from above a building.

The next day in school was unlike any other. Nori didn't show up, and as Ichigo expected, no one remembered her except Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Later that day, the three approached Ichigo and Orihime was the first to talk, "Ichigo? Who was Nori?" Ichigo told them everything he knew about her, and why he thought she came. "They can't actually appoint someone to a place which is already being protected by another Soul Reaper." Chad said, and Uryu fixed his glasses and said, "Maybe they regret giving you the post." Ichigo glared at him and said, "I'm going home." And walked off.

That night his badge yelled out 'Hollow!' over and over again and Ichigo just ignored it, knowing Nori would anyway take care of it all. The badge didn't shut up, so Ichigo threw it to the wall. The badge still didn't stop yelling. Ichigo's stomach churned. 'What if Nori's hurt?' Ichigo quickly got into his Soul Reaper form and headed out, hoping the female Soul Reaper was safe. He liked Nori, and he knew it wasn't just a regular crush either. She was strong, determined, had a snappy tongue, but he liked it that way. Ichigo smiled as he realized it.

Nori didn't think there would be two Hollows she'd have to take care of. She knew Ichigo would come, so she didn't need to activate her Shikai. She had to stall long enough and Ichigo would come. She didn't know why she grew dependent on him like that, and not only did she grow attached to him, she day dreamed of the boy. 'Ichigo, where are you?' she thought to herself as she realized the boy still hadn't shown up. Just when she was fending off one Hollow another pinned her to a tree and she coughed out blood at the impact. Nori gasped and tried to get away from the beast but to no avail. Suddenly, the beast was slashed across its chest and Nori fell to the ground. She coughed and turned to see the other Hollow and ran to it, before Ichigo slashed it. Nori grunted and turned away, her face red. "You took your own sweet time getting here." She said, not looking at the boy.

Ichigo chuckled. "So you expected me to come." Nori regretted what she said and cleared her throat. "Being as desperate as you are, I knew you'd come." Nori fought back.

Ichigo walked toward the girl and place his hand on her face. Nori blushed darkly and darted her eyes away from his gaze. "Why you so red, Kagome? A fever?" Nori grunted. "Shut up." She said and pushed Ichigo away, but that made him hold onto her tighter.

"Let go of me!" Nori said, and she suddenly shut up realizing there way another spiritual pressure nearby. It was someone she could recognize.

"Renji?"

The said man hopped out of a tree and Ichigo let go of the girl immediately. "Hey Nori, Ichigo." He said, and smirked at Nori. "What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked him and Renji looked perplexed.

"Didn't Nori tell you why she came?" Nori's eyes widened and she dashed toward Renji, trying to shut him up before he said it. Ichigo caught her by her waist and spoke, "No, she didn't. Why did she come?"

Renji sighed and spoke, "Ever since you saved Soul Society, Nori's been dying to meet you. So she requested Captain Kuchiki to assign her to Karakura town along with you." Ichigo smirked and his grip on Nori's waist tightened. Nori closed her eyes as tightly as she could.

"So anyways, I'm here to tell you, your post here is permanent Nori. Congratulations." Renji said and flash stepped away.

Nori gulped and waited for severe mockery. It never came.

Ichigo pulled the girl closer and smirked. "So, you're a fan?" Nori blushed and frowned harder. "S-Shut up." She said, and Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. Nori's eyes widened and she kissed back, almost instantly. Her hands grabbed Ichigo's hair and Ichigo gripped her tighter, pulling her as close as he possibly could.

They pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Glad to know you only respect your Captain and nothing else." Nori stared at Ichigo's face and frowned before kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"After a kiss you're supposed to say, I love you! Idiot!" And flash stepped away, with Ichigo following closely behind. He caught her again and muttered, "I love you." Before kissing her again.


	19. Sado Chad Yasutora

**Her Smile Made Him Strong  
Sado "Chad" Yasutora**

Sado Yasutora was very misunderstood from the start. Ever since he moved to Karakura town from Okinawa, he felt strange. He listened to his grandfather and stayed out of trouble, but it wasn't easy. He stood up and helped people, when they needed help, but even after that, nobody saw the goodness in him. Ichigo, Orihime and Uryu made him feel needed, and he owes a great deal to them. But even before he met them, there was one other person who made him feel special. He didn't know her name, but knew she was also a victim of bullying.

She was an albino.

White hair and golden eyes, but she had the kindest heart Sado had ever come across. It was raining when he first met her. He was standing out in the rain and the girl came up to him and stood right next to him. "Hey there newbie." She smiled at him, her hair and face wet, thanks to the rain. "You should go back inside, you'll fall sick." Sado said, secretly hoping she would leave.

But she didn't.

"Nah, same goes to you. It's not as if you won't fall sick. You're human too, right?" She nudged him on his shoulder, since she was shorter than him and laughed. Sado found himself smiling.

The next time he saw her, she was on the ground, a group of boys surrounding her, beating her up. They were calling her names, 'Freak!' and 'Monster!' and all other sorts of offensive terms. Before he could go and help her, she stood up and smiled at the boys, and said, "Oh come on, you don't want to see what this monster can really do right?" She gave them an evil smile and the boys ran off. The girl smiled and giggled and her gaze met his. "Hey there newbie! Didn't see ya there, what's up?" She walked up to him and smiled at him.

He observed her features.

There was blood oozing out of her lips, and her hair was dirty and muddy.

But there were no tears in her eyes.

She didn't cry.

"Why didn't you fight back?" She looked amazed at his question and smiled back at him and asked, "Why don't you?" Sado was shocked. "What do you mean?" The girl laughed and continued, "I've seen you too, when boys hit you, you just stand there and take it. Why do you do that?" she asked him, walking with him to nowhere.

"My abuelo was a strong man. I promised him I wouldn't fight unless I'm protecting someone close to me, even if my life is in danger." The girl was shocked and she smiled at him. "That's very brave, although I can't fight because I'm a girl, and honestly I hate fighting." She said and laughed, making Sado laugh as well.

"Why don't you cry then?" The girl laughed at his question and said, "My mother was my role model. Until she passed away last year, and on her death bed, she told me something which changed me forever. I was a cry baby, you know. Always wailing and crying and sounding hopeless. And the words my mother told me made me who I am today. She said to me whatever life gave me, even if it hurts me, I should be strong. Because you know, strong walls shake, but they never collapse." Sado smiled again.

"Hey, meet me at that port every full moon, okay? I actually like talking to you." She smiled and walked off. And Sado did what she asked.

They met for three full moons, but one night, she didn't show.

It had been three years and Sado never saw her again. He went to the very same port every full moon, without fail but she never came. He didn't know her name, and she didn't know his. But Sado was certain that she was someone he could never forget.

Her smile and laughter, made him smile and laugh. Her strength radiated from her body and he could feel it in his heart. He knew he shared a special bond with her, and that was what was making him got to that port every full moon. He never skipped a night, even if he was sick, even if it were raining, he still went. Hoping the girl with the snow white hair would greet him with that enchanting smile of hers.

She didn't come.

He wanted to look for her, but he didn't find her. She was gone, without a trace. How he missed her, he knew it hurt him to even think about her. Her smile invaded his dreams and when he began to think about her, he would get lost in a world of his own. Her smile made him stronger, and he kept that as his fuel to keep going.

But there was an odd feeling one day.

He woke up and felt someone's presence near him. It was a familiar presence, and he felt as if he were being watched. Sado walked to school that day, and to his surprise strange things were happening, and it was only after he got that bird. The strange incidents that took place, and then something even more eerie began to occur.

He began to see things, he had never seen before.

They weren't clear at first, but he could see them little by little as each day passed. It was first observed by him when he fought that strange creature with Ichigo's sister, Karin. He could see Hollows. And he knew Orihime could too. He went to Urahara's shop and requested the weird man to help him, since he felt it was the right thing to do. It was as if the strange presence was ushering him to move forward in this path, and Sado obeyed.

Sado and Orihime learn about their powers and it was then he grew more confident that he could protect those around him. He saw from the sidelines how Ichigo and Uryu fought the bigger Hollow, the Menos Grande, and Sado was determined to become stronger. The snow white haired girl's smile made him move forward.

After Yoruichi Shihoin begins to teach him and Orihime about his powers, he was certain he could help his friends, and be more useful. It was after going to the Soul Society and saving Rukia that he learnt something very important.

He was walking around in the Soul Society looking for a place to train, when he stumbled upon her.

Snow white hair, and golden eyes.

She was dressed in a black Shihakusho and he felt his heart break.

She turned around to face him and smiled that smile of hers, which made his heart leap. "Sado." She said, and he wanted to cry.

So the reason she never showed up, was because she died. She passed away, without him even realizing. He failed to protect the one thing which was truly important to him and Sado broke down. He fell on his knees and let it all out, when the albino girl came to him and knelt to his side. "You know why strong people cry?' Sado stopped for a minute and listened on. "Because they've been strong for too long." She smiled and hugged the big man, and they flash stepped away to a more secluded area.

She told him she watched over him after she passed away. She watched him go to the port every night without fail, and she told him how much that made her cry with happiness. She told him she was proud of who he had become and she told him he was never alone. She smiled at him, and held his hand and told him she would always be there for him, and how strong he had already become.

She told him she fell in love with him and how much it broke her heart to know she couldn't be there to tell him before.

Sado wanted to cry but saw that the girl was smiling, even if it were weak, she smiled.

So he did the same.

He smiled back.

"What is your name?" He asked her, and the girl giggled. "I didn't tell you that? Silly me, my name is Asami Morine." She said, her voice shaking.

Sado held the girl close and muttered in her ear, "You know why strong people cry?" The girl shivered, trying her hardest to hold back tears and Sado continued, "Because they've been strong for too long." Asami let it all out, and cried on the boy's chest, hugging him as tight as she could. "I'm sorry I left you." She said, and cried all over again.

She cried the tears she had been holding in from a long time, and Sado was there to comfort her. And that fact made him happy. "I will never leave you again, I'm sorry." She cried, and Sado hugged her frail body. He was careful, and he held her as if, she would break if he held her a tad bit too tighter. "I love you, Asami." He finally said it, and Asami laughed, with happiness. She kissed his lips and muttered, "I love you, Sado. I always have."

**Distance between two hearts is not an obstacle but rather a beautiful reminder of just how strong love can be.**


	20. Sajin Komamura

**Acceptance  
Sajin Komamura One Shot**

**The greatest gift that you can give to others is the gift of unconditional love and acceptance.**

Sajin Komamura was never a victim to not being accepted. He wasn't accepted, but according to him, a victim is someone who lets themselves be pushed down by those who shun them. His best friend, Kaname Tousen was the one who taught him about being this way. Most of Sajin's traits and personality is thanks to his friend, who happened to be the only one who accepted him for who he was. And that was probably enough for him. Sajin was a kind soul, and a heart of gold. After Kaname's defect, with Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, Sajin blamed himself for not being there for his friend, when he needed him. Kaname gave him the confidence he now possessed and now Kaname himself wasn't around to see it.

Sajin was pained by the choice of his friend, but that didn't mean he gave up.

He was completing paperwork in his office, when he heard yelling coming from the back of the office. It was Chiyo, again. Chiyo Sachiko was a kind girl, the newest addition to his Squad. She was only seventeen, too young to be a Soul Reaper and was already a fourth seat. She had blazing red hair and stunning crimson eyes. Her personality was changing, but Sajin knew she was a shy girl, but one who could stand up for herself when people try to take advantage over her. It was Sajin who met her once before in Rukongai, when she was only twelve, and inspired her to become a Soul Reaper.

_**Flashback:**_

_The little girl ran as fast as she could, before the shop keeper even realized that she stole the loaf of bread. "Hey! She's over here! Get her!" Chiyo squeaked and ran as fast as those little legs of hers took her and quickly hit under a box. She chewed on the bread and prayed no one found her. But it was too late, someone grabbed the hem of her torn dress, and tears flowed down her face. She was scared. The villagers in Rukongai didn't like her. They called her a demon, because of her hair and eyes. "P-Please…let me go! I was hungry-"The man threw her on the ground and lifted his arm to beat her when no impact came._

_Chiyo shut her eyes as tight as she could and looked up to see a very tall man, his face covered with a helmet. She noticed that he wore a Shihakusho, meaning he must be a Soul Reaper. 'A very big Soul Reaper.' She thought to herself, and was frightened. _

_The Soul Reaper was clutching on to the villagers arm, preventing him from striking her, and Chiyo made a run for it. The villager yelled but Chiyo didn't look back._

_She reached her broken down hut, and heard her stomach growl. She nibbled on the loaf of bread and didn't realize she was crying._

_At night, Chiyo went out to the fields, as she usually does, to visit the graves of her parents. She spoke to them every night, telling them how much she missed them and how much she hates what she does for a living._

"_I hate robbing from people. But, if I don't, I'll starve. They call me a demon, momma, papa. I'm not a demon, am I?" Chiyo wept and then someone from behind her spoke, "No, you're not." Chiyo gasped and turned to see the Soul Reaper from before. Chiyo wiped the tears off her face, and bowed to the man. "Thank you for saving me." She said, and the man came closer. She stood her ground, something telling her this man won't hurt her like the others who had tried. "Why do you think you're a demon?" He asked her, and Chiyo smiled sadly. "The villagers…call me that because of my hair and eyes. It hurts to not be accepted." She said, letting a tear slide down her face._

"_I know how you feel." He said, and the girl chuckled slyly. "No you don't. You must be accepted welcomingly because you're a Soul Reaper. Soul Reapers are always respected." Chiyo said, sadly. The Soul Reaper chuckled and removed his helmet, and Chiyo gasped as she looked at his face. "See. You don't accept me either. Not all Soul Reapers are accepted, little one. But, you must move past all that and elevate to the top. Then, nothing can stop you." Chiyo smiled slightly and said, "Then why do you hide yourself?" The wolf-like Soul Reaper didn't answer. "I provoke others." He said, and Chiyo looked downfallen. "My name is Chiyo Sachiko. What's your name?" The man turned to her with a shocked expression and said, "Sajin Komamura." _

"_Well, Mr. Komamura, I shall see you again one day. But not as a villager." Sajin looked confused._

"_What do you mean, Chiyo?" Chiyo smiled and said, "I'll become a Soul Reaper! Just like you!" _

_**End Flashback.**_

Sajin smiled at that memory. He got up from his desk to see what the racket was about. Chiyo never yelled, unless someone insulted her drawings. "Tetsuzaemon! Get your ass back here you coward!" Chiyo threw a sandal at the lieutenant and Sajin caught it. Chiyo's eyes widened and looked away, "You shouldn't have seen that, Captain." Sajin laughed and returned her sandal. "What's the matter, Chiyo?" The girl looked away and blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sure you're gonna laugh at me too." Chiyo whispered and Sajin patted the girl's head and said, "I will never laugh at you. Now tell me, what is it that's bothering you?" Chiyo looked up to see her Captain's face and said, "Other than you lieutenant?" Sajin laughed and nodded. Chiyo smiled softly and extended her arm, revealing the picture she drew of the Captain. It wasn't that great, but the Captain chuckled. Chiyo blushed and turned away. "This is something I will cherish as a gift, Chiyo. Thank you." The girl looked up at her Captain and hugged him, startling him.

She quickly pulled away and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry about that, got carried away." Sajin chuckled and muttered, "No harm done." He took the picture Chiyo drew and went back inside, leaving the girl behind.

Chiyo knew her Captain felt troubled. Ever since Captain Tousen defected, her Captain hadn't been himself. He was more detached and Chiyo wanted to make him feel better. He made her feel at home, and accepted, and now he was feeling crest fallen. She had to make him cheer up.

She visited the grave her Captain always visited, and sat by it and spoke, "I'm sorry. I actually don't even know who you are, but I sure hope you're happy wherever you are. My Captain must think you're an important person, since he visits you every day. I just…want to see him happy again. Like how he used to be. I want him as the same person who I fell for…" Chiyo whispered the last part and heard rustling behind her. She turned to see Iba. She turned away and glared.

"What're you doing here?" Chiyo spat, still mad at him for his crude remark about her drawing.

"I see you're upset. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Chiyo." Tetsuzaemon said, sitting next to her on the ground. Chiyo turned to him and spoke, "Do you know to whom this grave belongs to?"

Iba nodded and said, "This grave belongs to Kaname Tousen's friend, who passed away. She was the reason Captain Tousen even became a Soul Reaper. Most of the time, Captain Komamura comes here and asks her why he did what he did. Our Captain thinks it's his fault. For not being there for Captain Tousen." Chiyo frowned and said, "That's not true, Captain Komamura isn't responsible for what happened."

"I wish he would believe it." Iba said, getting back up on his feet and turned to the girl, "But for one thing I'm certain. If there's anyone that can make the Captain happy again, it's got to be you, Chiyo." Chiyo blushed and asked, "M-Me?" Iba nodded and said, "Don't ask why, I just know."

Chiyo smiled to herself and turned to the grave. "Thank you for letting me talk to you." She said, and returned to her Squad.

Sajin sighed and got up as he completed his paperwork. It was night already, and almost the entire squad had retired to their rooms, for the night. Sajin walked up to visit the grave once more, he was feeling more restless as time passed. He felt burdened about Kaname and the heaviness filled his heart. Chiyo observed from afar, letting a tear slip her eye.

She couldn't bear to see her Captain look so…fragile.

She bit her lip to not let tears fall. "Captain Komamura…" She whispered and she heard him talk.

"I can never forgive myself. Kaname must have been confused if he had chosen to take the path Aizen put out for him. I must have been there to help him, I was his friend. I let him down, I…let myself and the entire Soul Society down. Kaname had always had such a strong sense of justice, and this is just a state of his confusion. I should've helped him and now it's too late." Sajin said, and Chiyo noticed how sad he sounded.

How broken he was.

And her heart broke as he spoke the next few words. "I do not feel accepted again, now that the only person who made me confident has left." Chiyo couldn't take it anymore.

She ran up to her Captain and embraced him from behind. Sajin was shocked, but he didn't move. Chiyo cried on his back, and Sajin turned around, and she hugged him and cried as much as she could. Pouring her heart out. Sajin placed his hand on top of her head, and let her dry her tears.

It took a while for her to stop.

"C-Captain, I am so useless…" She said, and wiped the tears off her face.

"You aren't useless, Chiyo. Why do you think that?" He asked, and Chiyo shook her head. "I was here to comfort you, and you end up cheering me up. It's not fair…" She said, her voice wavering. Sajin was silent.

"You wanted to comfort me?" He asked, shock evident in his voice.

Chiyo nodded and turned to face him.

"Captain, you aren't responsible for what Captain Tousen did." Sajin closed his eyes and looked forward. "But, I am Chiyo. I was his friend."

"No, Captain. You still are his friend. And you always will be. Captain, you think you weren't there for him before, but do you know what I think? I think Captain Tousen didn't need you as much as he needs you now." Sajin was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Captain Tousen is in the darkness, thanks to Captain Aizen. And, right now you're his only light. If you truly want to help Captain Tousen, you won't doubt yourself. You mustn't doubt yourself. Captain Tousen needs you now, more than ever. You have to have faith in him, Captain Komamura! You have to have faith in yourself!" Chiyo said, clutching on the man's hand.

Sajin was shocked. Chiyo was right. Everything she said, made sense and he felt relieved. She helped him find his path again, and Sajin was thankful. "Thank you, Chiyo. You...helped me more than anyone has ever tried. Thank you." He said, hugging her back. Chiyo was overjoyed and she smiled. He held her close to his chest, and she felt protected. She felt wanted.

She felt accepted.

"Captain?" She asked, the smile not leaving her face, and Sajin didn't let go of her. His chest swayed, his breathing was even and he spoke, "Yes, Chiyo?"

Her stomach flipped as he spoke, and she said, "You are accepted, Captain. I will always love you for who you are." Sajin's heart leapt and held her closer, and he shivered. "I love you too, Chiyo." He said, and the girl smiled.


	21. Shunsui Kyoraku

**The Real Stalker  
Shunsui Kyoraku One Shot**

"Oh my god! Look at him! He's so cute!" Came a girl's squeal from nowhere. "Ah! Yes! He's so cute! Look at his eyes-"She gasped. "-Is he looking at us? Oh yes! He's looking right here!" The girl squealed again. Shunsui Kyoraku. The hot guy from class. And boy, he was cute, and attractive and clever, and he was everything a girl dreamt of. And to top it all off, he was rich too. The Soul Reaper Academy was at its beginner years, and Shunsui and his best friend, Jushiro, were the only ones who excelled. Or at least, that's what the Head Captain thought. Shunsui and Jushiro had the best grades, and even if Jushiro didn't have girls swooning all over him, for which he was thankful for, Shunsui, loved the attention he received. He was the 'Ladies Man' and he wouldn't have it any other way. He could have any girl he wanted and that mere fact made him ten times more attractive.

And even Tomoko thought he was attractive.

Tomoko Higashi was his classmate, but he never noticed her. In fact, no one noticed the girl. She was quiet, shy and introverted. She had average scores, and just one friend, who was almost as invincible as her. Tomoko wanted more friends, but was afraid of what people would think of her. She also, like the majority of the girl's population, adored Shunsui, but her love for him was from afar. She didn't love him just for his good looks, or his skills, she loved him because he was a kind heart. How she knew he was kind? She goes stalker mode on him whenever she's free. Just kidding, but she does watch him a lot.

She sees him when he studies.

She sees him when he eats.

She sees him at the library.

She sees him at class.

She was his stalker.

But one thing always hurt her. She sees him all the time, while he didn't even know she existed. He always liked the much popular girls and well, she was far from it. How could someone like her stand a chance with someone like Shunsui? She couldn't even say his name without stuttering.

The poor girl was in love with someone who didn't even know she existed. That fact broke her heart, and wanted to make her give up one him, but the very next minute she laid her eyes on the man, she fell in love once again. She considered herself the most pathetic excuse of life anyone could ever hear of. Tomoko didn't want recognition. She wanted Shunsui to notice her, just once, but even that seemed far-fetched. She was, after all, invisible Tomoko.

The girl glided through the corridors, knowing she'll be late, and bumped into someone sturdy. It was Jushiro, Shunsui's friend. Tomoko gasped, knowing that if Jushiro was around, then Shunsui wouldn't be far. She had to get away as quick as possible, before Shunsui saw her. "Are you okay?' Jushiro asked, and Tomoko quickly nodded and got up on her feet and ran off, muttering a soft apology. Jushiro cocked his eyebrow in confusion and shook his head not concerned about what just happened. Tomoko's heart was at her throat. She was saddened that she didn't see Shunsui, but was glad he didn't see her. It was complicated, and she didn't know what she felt.

Jushiro began to search for his friend in the meantime.

Shunsui wasn't around.

He watched the scene that happened, and his smile faded.

Tomoko sat in class, thinking about the final test that came up in a week. The test that would decide which Squad each student would be put in. Tomoko prayed it would be the same Squad as Shunsui, but knew his level and her level were far beyond comparison, and only a Captain could decide who would be selected in which Squad. Tomoko sat in the library, alone, studying when she heard someone enter. She looked up and gasped. It was Shunsui. She quickly turned red, and looked down at her book, forgetting how to read. Her heart pounded and her hands began to sweat. 'Why did he have to come here now? What if he sees me?' Tomoko snapped out of her thoughts and looked around to see where Shunsui was. He wasn't around. She stood up, and turned on all fours, and found him, but the stack of Kenjutsu books, and she sighed. She didn't want him to leave.

She sat back down and stared at him.

He was perfect.

He was everything she wanted him to be.

She noticed how he was chuckling, and she thought he must've found something funny in the book. She was his stalker. Tomoko smiled as she saw him smile, and turned to look at her book. And when she looked back, Shunsui was gone. She sighed sadly, and stood up to leave.

The exam was easy, although she felt she could've done better. She was placed in Squad Eight, and she wondered who the Captain was. Shunsui and Jushiro both didn't show up for the exams, and she was worried. Tomoko was a ninth seat, on the first day, and she noticed that her friend, was a third seat, in Squad Seven. Tomoko sighed and walked to her new Barracks, ready to be addressed with her Captain, and others who had been selected in her Squad. She opened the door and found a girl, with red framed glasses standing by the main door which led to the Captain's room, and she wore a lieutenant's badge. 'She looks young!' Tomoko thought to herself and looked around, only to be amazed.

There were only female members.

Not one single male.

Tomoko wondered more about her Captain now, more than ever, and the door slid open, and Tomoko knew she would faint. Loud gasps were heard and girls squealed. Tomoko just stood there, staring at the man, in the white haori.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Squad Eight, I am your Captain, Shunsui Kyoraku. Pleasure to meet you all." He said, and Tomoko's eyes brimmed with tears. Even when he said that, he didn't look at her. Not once. She bent down, and stared at the ground when the other girl's launched themselves at him. Tomoko turned around to leave and her lieutenant stopped her. "You okay?" She asked, her voice not sounding polite. Tomoko shook her head, and muttered, "I'm feeling nauseous." The lieutenant laughed and said, "I know. How they throw themselves at him pisses me off too. I'm Lisa Yadomaru, the lieutenant." Tomoko smiled and said, "Tomoko Higashi."

Ever since then, Tomoko and Lisa have been close friends. Tomoko was never a fighter, and even after spending a hundred years under her Captain, she hasn't spoken to him much at all. He never spoke to her, he always sent Lisa to pass the message. Lisa didn't take too long to figure out Tomoko loved her captain, a little more than she should have. But there was no helping it, since the damage had already been done.

One night, Tomoko walked alone to her Squad Barracks and noticed, her Captain was sitting outside, drinking sake. Tomoko's heart pounded. Even after a hundred years, she still felt naïve and helpless around him, and she walked past him, as if he weren't there. And as she slid into her room, she swore she heard him sigh.

Out of regret.

She was just imagining things, she presumed and went to sleep.

The next day, Tomoko was assigned to submit paperwork to the fifth Squad Captain, Shinji Hirako and Tomoko had spoken to the man more than once, and actually enjoyed his company. He was funny, and kind. On her way there, she was startled with what she saw, Hiyori was beating him. Again. She smiled sadly and walked to him, his lieutenant standing right beside him. "Lieutenant Aizen?" Tomoko said, and the man turned to see her and smiled at her. "Ah, hello there Tomoko." Tomoko reached out her arms, and the paperwork and Aizen nodded his head and took them. She smiled back, and turned to the blonde Captain, and said, "Good day, Captain Hirako." She smiled and walked off.

When she reached her Squad Barracks, she saw Lisa peeping in on her Captain's room. Tomoko frowned, hating the fact that Lisa loved eavesdropping. "That could get you in trouble, you know that Lieutenant?" Tomoko said, and Lisa didn't even turn around. After a minute, she grabbed Tomoko and pulled her out and said something. "There's a Captain's meeting. The members of Squad Nine have disappeared, and the Head Captain is sending a group to investigate. And you know what I'm gonna do?" Tomoko sighed and said, "Eavesdrop?" Lisa slapped the girl's back and said, "Don't make it sound like a crime. Curiosity is perfectly normal." Tomoko rolled her eyes and said, "What might have happened to them? Do you have any idea?" Lisa shook her head. "You should come." Tomoko shook her head rapidly and said, "No! If it's something I need to know, then in due time, I'll know." She said, and walked back in.

But that night, she felt strangely insecure.

Like something bad was going to happen.

Tomoko couldn't put her finger on it, but ever since she heard that Lisa had gone to investigate, she couldn't rest easy. She fidgeted and then felt someone pull the hem of her Shihakusho. It was little Nanao Ise, and Tomoko found herself smiling. "Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's late Nanao." The little girl puffed her cheeks and Tomoko pinched them playfully. "Come on, I'll read you a story." She picked Nanao up and walked inside, the feeling of insecurity bundling up inside her.

It was the next day she learnt what happened and her feelings weren't lies.

Tomoko's eyes widened and she didn't waste time in holding back tears. No one could comfort her. She had lost the only friend she had in those hundred years and there was no one left for her.

The next few days were hell for Tomoko. She wouldn't eat well, and wouldn't sleep well, and it had become a habit for her. She noticed her Captain more these days, but didn't say anything. A year passed and things grew quieter. She stared at her Captain when he was doing paperwork and bent down with a sigh. Nothing had changed.

Nothing at all.

It was then Shunsui got tired to waiting. He noticed that the room was empty and he locked the door. Tomoko looked up, and she stood, but Shunsui didn't move an inch from the door. He looked at her, with a pained look and saw Tomoko's expression and walked out.

He had to see Jushiro.

The only one who knew about his dilemma.

He knocked on Jushiro's door and went in without warning. "She's doing it again, Jushiro. She isn't going to say anything." Shunsui sank on the cushion and Jushiro laughed. "Is this the carefree Shunsui I'm seeing? The one so smitten in love? You were such a bad boy back in the Academy Shunsui, Tomoko surely has you around the knot." Jushiro teased and Shunsui smiled slightly, at the sound of the girl's name.

"I can't be carefree around her, it's awkward. I can't even be myself around her. And those eyes, Jushiro! You'll fall in love with those eyes, and that face! You'll fall in love with-""You really want that to happen Shunsui?" Jushiro teased and Shunsui chuckled. "She's…amazing, but she doesn't see it. It's been a hundred years already, and she hasn't approached me." Shunsui said, and Jushiro smiled sadly. "Maybe she thinks you're too good for her." Shunsui laughed at his remark and then grew quiet. "It's about time you tell her who's the real stalker Shunsui, she thinks she's the one after you." Shunsui winked at his best friend, and said, "I know just the thing." And exited the room.

Tomoko was in a daze.

What just happened?

Why was her Captain acting like that? He usually was the carefree, aloof Kyoraku and now, he looked distressed. Was it because of her?

No, she didn't mean anything, right?

She got up to leave when the door opened, and in came Captain Kyoraku, smiling like the way he always did. Tomoko's face reddened and she turned away and muttered, "T-The paperwork's f-finished C-Captain." She stammered and was about to exit the room when she heard something.

"You saw me when I studied. Back at the Academy." He said, Tomoko's eyes widening. "You saw me when I ate, you saw me at the library and in class." Tomoko looked down on her feet, her face heating up. "One day, you bumped into Jushiro, and ran off, glad that I wasn't around. But, I saw what happened. And by the way you behaved, I assumed you liked Jushiro, so I wasn't happy. But then…you saw me in the library, and kept looking at me. I couldn't hold back laughter, so I chuckled and when you smiled, I smiled. I left, before I blushed, and you left soon after." Tomoko's face was a million shades of vermillion. "I chose you in my Squad, and when I began addressing, I couldn't look at you, I know I'd say something stupid, so I didn't look at you. But you left, almost in tears and that broke my heart a little. I couldn't say anything to you, even after a hundred years. Even when Lisa told me to tell you. I couldn't. So I began drinking, and one night, you saw me. But you walked away, so I sighed, loud enough so you could hear me."

So Tomoko wasn't just imagining things that night.

She turned to see her Captain, shocked at his confessions.

He looked dead serious.

"When you spoke to Hirako, I was jealous. And the way to spoke to little Nanao, I admired you more and more. And with the things that happened to Lisa and the others, you looked so depressed I had to do something, so here I am confessing to you Tomoko Higashi, the true stalker isn't you." Shunsui grabbed the girl by his hips and pressed his lips to hers. "It's me." He said, and kissed her again.

"Since when?" Tomoko whispered, smiling slightly, unable to believe what was happening.

"Since the very beginning you entered the classroom, for the very first time."


End file.
